A Mutante em Forks
by james.fernando.73550
Summary: Ela é uma mutante. Ela é meia-vampira. Ela é filha do Wolverine. Ela é Isabella Marie Swan. Bella é uma mutante que foi criada pelos seus pais adotivos. Eles vivem mudando de cidade desde que ela se entende por gente. Sua ultima parada agora é a pacata cidade, Forks. Ela estava entediada e inconformada com a mudança, o que ela não esperava era conhecer Edward Cullen.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Eu sou adotada. Grande coisa. Não estou nem aí pra essa coisa de ser adotada. Amo meus pais adotivos, Charlie e Renée Swan. Fui adotada por eles quando tinha, acho que, uns oito meses de idade. Pois é, fui abandonada em um cesto de pão na porta de meus pais. O vida difícil. Mas não odeio meus pais verdadeiros. Eu sei por que eles fizeram isso e ninguém precisou me dizer, eu descobri de um jeito nada convencional. Eu tenho um segredo que só meus pais sabem. Eu tenho 17 anos. Meus cabelos são longos e castanhos, meus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate derretido... nossa, eu amo chocolate, me deu ate vontade de comer... e eu fugi do assunto de novo. Onde eu estava? Sim, me lembrei. Me chamo Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 17 anos, mas o curioso é que, já tenho essa idade há cinco anos. Sim, eu sou uma imortal. E não, eu não sou uma vampira. Deus me livre de ser uma sugadora de sangue, odeio essas coisas. Quer dizer, conheci alguns vampiros por assim dizer "vegetarianos", eles se alimentam de sangue de animal. Esses vampiros são legais, pois não matam os humanos e nem estrupam eles. Eles tentam levar uma vida honesta, como se fosse humanos. Na verdade, eu amo eles, o nome deles é Charlie e Renée Swan. Na verdade, foi meio bizarro a forma como me tornei uma imortal. Fui sequestrada há cinco anos atrás por uma organização secreta do governo. Eu tenho poderes. Só uma dica: Sou filha biológica de Logan. Mais conhecido como: Wolverine.


	2. Capítulo 1: Em Port Angeles

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Em Port Angeles**

Eu sou uma imortal, mas uma imortal diferente. Tenho 22 anos, mas aparento ter 17, meu corpo é desenvolvido e tudo, mas mesmo assim, sou uma eterna adolescente. O modo que me tornei imortal não foi nada convencional. É sério, se você esta esperando que eu tenha sido mordida por um vampiro em um beco qualquer de uma cidade nesse vasto planeta, ou se eu me apaixonei perdidamente por um vampiro que resolveu me transformar para passar o resto da eternidade ao seu lado, pode ir tirando seu cavalinho da chuva.

Vampiros realmente existem. Eles se alimentam de sangue, não precisam respirar, nunca dormem, são incrivelmente fortes, são tão rápidos quanto uma bala, são pálidos e frios, parecem feitos de mármore, alguns possuem habilidades, tem sentidos ampliados, não se transformam em morcegos e nem dormem em caixões e nem nada dessas baboseiras hollywoodianas. Eles são incrivelmente espertos; ao que parece. A forma da transformação é simples: você só precisa beber do sangue de um vampiro e sobreviver por três dias com o veneno em seu corpo, pois parece que você esta sendo queimado por dentro. Depois disso tudo, seu coração para de bater e voilá: você é um sanguessuga.

Existem dois tipos de vampiros: os vegetarianos e os monstros. Eu odeio os monstros, pois eles se alimentam de sangue humano sem o consentimento das vitimas e ainda por cima as matam e muitas das vezes, antes de mata-las, eles usam seus charmes e sua beleza não-humana para transarem antes de matarem, e é claro, tem aqueles que ainda estrupam as vitimas. Agora me digam, eu tenho ou não tenho razão de chama-los de monstros?

Mas ao contrario dos monstros, existem os _vegetarianos_, por assim dizer. Eu gosto deles, pois eles se alimentam de sangue animal e tentam viver o mais humano o possível. Na verdade, eu respeito os vampiros que se tornaram vegetarianos, pois lutam contra seus instintos selvagem e contra a cede por sangue humano e se recusam a serem tachados de monstros. Dois desses vampiros vegetarianos são meus pais adotivos, Charlie e Renée Swan, e eu os amo. Fui deixada na porta da casa deles quando tinha em torno dos oito meses de idade.

Na época, eles moravam em São Francisco na Califórnia. Ao que parece, eles me amaram no mesmo instante em que me viram na porta da casa deles enrolada em uma manta vermelha rubi em um cesto de pão. Como vampiros são imortais, nos mudamos a cada três para não levantar suspeitas, por isso nunca fiz amizades. Sempre me mantive afastada. Mas quando eu fiz doze anos, as coisas começaram a mudar. E não estou dizendo sobre os hormônios e essas coisas, pois se fosse isso, tudo seria mais fácil. Aos doze anos, com a aparição dos hormônios, também apareceram as habilidades.

Primeiro veio o olfato apurado. Comecei a sentir cheiros a distâncias; ate pensei seguir carreira de cão da policia para achar drogas. Depois veio a super audição. Esses dois poderes não são nada agradáveis quando se esta aprendendo a controla-los e ainda esta em sala de aula, e muito mais depois do intervalo quando muitos comem a gororoba que servem para os alunos. Nunca sofri tanto em minha vida, muitas das vezes pareciam estar podres. O vida difícil.

Vou dizer exatamente os poderes que surgiram e que eu tive que aprender a controlar ate os meus quinze anos, e nesse meio tempo tivemos que morar no Alaska.

Meu principal poder mutante é o chamado Regeneração Celular, dom que me permite curar-me de qualquer ferimento ou envenenamento rapidamente, além de não ficar doente e poder recuperar quase órgãos inteiros, através de uma imensa capacidade de regeneração celular. Mas esse poder só veio surgir quando eu tinha dezessete anos.

Sentidos aguçados e garras retráteis. Além do fator de cura, possuo sentidos super aguçados, podendo rastrear o alvo pelo cheiro (como um lobo), tendo também audição e visão superiores a de um humano normal. Possuo também 6 garras retráteis de 30 cm (3 em cada braço) que saem de meus antebraços por meio de contração muscular, como qualquer outro movimento. Era isso o que eu iria dizer se possuísse garras iguais ao de meu pai, mas no meu caso, são as dez unhas das mãos que crescem, são retráteis de 5 cm iguais aos de tigres, ficam bem selvagens e destrutíveis. Pode-se dizer que eu viro uma _tigresa_.

Com quinze anos, aprendi a controlar perfeitamente esses poderes e a lutar com eles. Aos dezesseis anos, meus pais e eu, voltamos para os Estados Unidos e nos mudamos para Washington.

Uma semana depois de completar dezessete anos, eu adoeci, e tudo indicava que eu não sobreviveria. Então meus pais tomaram uma medida drástica, me deram seu sangue. O que nós não sabíamos na época é que, aquela doença nada mais era que, meu dom de cura, a Regeneração Celular, se manifestando em meu corpo. Aí já viu né? O veneno de vampiro e meu dom entraram em conflito, e pra piorar, uma maldita organização secreta do governo me sequestraram no mesmo dia em que tomei o sangue de meus pais. O veneno e meu dom iriam ficar em conflito por três dias e só Deus sabia o que iria acontecer no final. No segundo dia, fizeram experimento comigo, e já no final do dia eu ouvi eles constatarem que eu era filha de um tal de Logan, mais conhecido como Wolverine. E que poderiam fazer a mesma coisa que fizeram com ele. Aí deu merda pra meu lado. Além de ter que suportar a queimação do veneno e a sensação de estar a ponto de explodir. Tive que aturar eles colocarem um tal de metal chamado Adamantium por meio de um tipo de agulhas enormes e cobrir meu esqueleto e minhas unhas; agora todos pensam que eu só uso esmalte prata. Aqueles três dias foi uó.

Essas unhas, bem como meu esqueleto, foram recobertas artificialmente com o metal Adamantium, deixando meus ossos e unhas indestrutíveis e me transformando em uma perfeita máquina de combate.

O que eles não contavam e que nem eu, foi a manifestação de um poder que eu nunca imaginei ter. Um poder que eu herdei de minha mãe, e que graças a ele, fui capaz de me libertar e descobrir tudo sobre meus pais biológicos.

Meu pai biológico, Logan, esta por ai salvando o mundo ou brigando com um tal de Dente de Sabre. Minha mãe... eu sei que vocês querem saber o nome dela, mas eu ainda não estou pronta para contar, só o que posso dizer é que ela esta morta.

Como eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de conhecer meu paizinho e selvagenzinho, eu voltei para os Swas, e contei tudo o que aconteceu.

Aconteceu o seguinte com aquela mistureba de veneno e dons. Eu meio que me tornei uma vampira mas sem ser uma vampira. Meu dom de cura, me liberou da necessidade de sangue. Isso mesmo, eu me alimento de comida humana. Meu dom de cura também me liberou da coisa de não ter um coração batendo e de parecer que eu sou feita de mármore. Adquiri a velocidade dos vampiros, meus sentidos aguçados ficaram ainda mais aguçados. Ganhei uma super força igual a dos vampiros; mas fiquei um pouco mais forte que eles graças ao Adamantium. Fiquei um pouco pálida, mas não tanto como os vampiros. Minha pele ficou um pouco mais resistente. Meu dom de cura evoluiu ainda mais com a regeneração dos vampiros; me curo de qualquer ferimento externo ou interno. Meus olhos continuam da mesma cor. E não posso esquecer da beleza anormal que os vampiros tem, eu também ganhei isso. Por um lado, ser linda é ótimo, mas pelo outro, tenho que aturar cada cantada mixuruca. E não posso esquecer, ganhei a imortalidade dos vampiros. Em outras palavras, as únicas coisas que não herdei do veneno, foram: a necessidade de sangue, o corpo parecendo de mármore, a possibilidade de nunca precisar dormir, a falta do batimento cardíaco, e não posso esquecer, minha pele não brilha no sol que nem os vampiros. Estranho, eu sei, essa coisa de brilhar no sol igual a diamante é bem... afrodisíaco.

Durante cinco anos, eu pratiquei e dominei completamente o poder que herdei de minha mãe, ou devo dizer poderes?

Agora, estamos em Port Angeles passando a noite, pois na manhã seguinte iremos para o fim de mundo chamada Forks. O cidadezinha infeliz.

Resolvi dar um passeio próximo ao hotel em que estamos, e quem sabe comer alguma porcaria na rua. Amo cachorro quente, não sei o que faria se nunca mais pudesse comer essa maravilhosa comida humana. Hum... Me deu vontade de comer um agora.

Já era por volta das dez da noite. Parei em um carrinho de cachorro quente.

- Um, por favor. – pedi para o homem de 40 anos e que precisa mudar de emprego, pois trabalhar vendendo cachorro quente, não esta fazendo bem para o corpo dele, não quando ele vive comendo de sua mercadoria.

- É pra j-já... – é sempre assim, só foi ele me ver que já ficou deslumbrando.

Me segurei para não revirar os olhos, e forcei um sorriso.

- Se não se importa. – eu apontei para o carrinho. – Eu estou com pressa, pois já esta tarde...

- D-desculpe... – ele gaguejou e quase derrubou os molhos.

Me segurei para não rir. Eu sei que vai parecer presunçoso, mas eu não tenho culpa de ser linda.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse tentando ser educada.

Uns cinco minutos depois, eu estava pegando o meu lanche e lhe entregando o dinheiro, peguei troco e me afastei dando uma mordida e praticamente gemendo de prazer – o que eu não devia ter feito.

Apenas aquele gemido de prazer que eu soltei ao me satisfazer com o sabor do cachorro quente, foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de um cara que estava ao celular na entrada de um beco.

- Hum... que delicia. – eu ouvi o cara dizer.

Eu estaquei no lugar. Estava de frente para o beco. Me virei e arregalei os olhos. Sério, como eu não vi isso?

Pele pálida, olhos vermelhos, beleza descomunal. Vampiro.

Estava tão concentrada no meu hot dog que nem senti a presença desse ser asqueroso. Eu acho que não disse, os olhos dos vampiros vegetarianos são dourados, e dos monstros são vermelhos, e quando ambos sente raiva, ficam pretos.

O vampiro a minha frente faltava me devorar com os olhos. Acho que também não disse que, aos olhos e sentidos de todos, incluindo os vampiros, eu sou uma simples humana linda e frágil. Se eles soubessem que posso matar eles facilmente.

- Droga. – deixei escapar. Depois da surpresa, fiz cara de tedio, o que deixou o vampiro confuso.

- Vejo que a gracinha não esta com medo... – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- E por que estaria? Você só é mais um vampiro idiota no meio de tantos... – eu disse sarcasticamente.

Sua feição mudou pra raiva e seus olhos ficaram pretos.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse terminando de comer meu hot dog.

Soltei uma respiração pesada e endureci mês dedos como se fosse arranhar algo, fazendo com que minhas unhas crescessem. Já expliquei como elas são, não vou entrar em detalhes.

O vampiro viu minhas unhas e seu olhar ficou confuso.

- Tá legal, Victor, esta na hora de dar fim aos seus 243 anos de vida. – eu disse entediada.

- Como você...? – mas eu não dei tempo dele perguntar como eu sabia seu nome e sua idade.

Com minha velocidade vampiresca, eu corri e dei um chute em seu peito o jogando para dentro do beco. Não estou a fim de testemunhas.

Victor se chocou contra o muro que dizia ser o fim do beco sem saída fazendo com que os tijolos vermelhos do muros se partissem, mas não caíssem. Corri na velocidade dos vampiros e parei ficando a uns dez passos de Victor.

- Ah, coitadinho, tá dodói? – perguntei ironicamente.

- Sua... vadia... – disse ele se levantando e me insultando.

- Aí, não vamos baixar o nível. – me exaltei. Quem ele pensa que é para me insultar? – Mais respeito com a minha pessoa.

- Respeito? – ele disse ironicamente. – Quando eu acabar com você, você não conseguira nem se levantar...

Foi só eu, ou vocês notaram um duplo sentido nessa frase. Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim.

- Escuta aqui seu... – eu dei um piti de patricinha. – Eu sou virgem e com muito orgulho, e sou a favor de perder a virgindade só depois do casamento. Me respeite pois sou uma moça de família. Só por que eu sou linda e gostosa, não quer dizer que eu sou uma vadia. Quer saber? Não lhe devo explicações...

Fiz minhas unhas se recolherem, e fiz um movimento com a mão direita como se estivesse espantando um mosquito irritante – o que para mim ele era. No mesmo instante, Victor voou levantado do chão e ficando alguns centímetros do ar sendo lançado para trás por uma força invisível e ao mesmo tempo seu corpo se desintegrou como se fosse areia.

Dei as costa para o beco e andei como se nada tivesse acontecido. Foi quando meus sentidos entraram em alerta, vampiros estavam se aproximando ao sentirem minha presença e a de Victor e logo em seguida Victor desaparecer da face da Terra por eu ter o matado definitivamente.

Pelo que pude perceber, eram cinco presenças correndo na velocidade anormal dos vampiros em direção a mim. Como não estou a fim de me exaltar por hoje, e como ao contrario dos vampiros, eu preciso dormir. Corri na direção oposta deles. Eles estavam me seguindo.

Já estava virando a vigésima rua fugindo deles. Sério, se eles querem tanto morrer é só continuar a me seguir, pois estou começando a me irritar.

Ao que parece tem um entre os cinco que é mais rápido que os outros. Pude sentir quando ele ficou a cem metros já de distância de mim. Isso me fez sentir... sei lá, mais leve. Eu já estava a ponto de parar para mata-los, mas quando esse que é mais rápido se aproximou, senti uma adrenalina nunca vista antes. Pude perceber que estava me divertindo, então resolvi deixa-los vivos, assim poderia voltar para Port Angeles sempre que me entediasse em Forks e me divertiria as custas desses cinco vampiros. E para faze-los não me esquecer, decidi extrapolar um pouco.

Deixei ele se aproximar a uns cinquenta metros. Então, quando ele menos esperou, eu pulei, praticamente voando pra bem longe dele.

Enquanto me afastava dele pelo ar, olhei de relance para ele. Ele ficou estacado no meio da rua me olhando perplexo. Ele não viu meu rosto, mas eu vi o dele. Seu cabelo era castanho praticamente da cor do cobre, seus olhos eram vermelhos, mas por um momento eles ficaram verdes iguais as esmeraldas, seu perfil não era bombado mas tinha um físico legal. Logo em seguida se juntaram a ele os outros quatros. Era duas mulheres e dois homens. Pelo que vi, uma das mulheres era loira, a outra era morena e baixinha. Um dos homens era loiro e o outro era grande, parecia um urso. Foi só o que eu vi.

Não perdi mais tempo e desapareci da vista deles. Não sei por que, mas estou com um pressentimento de que Forks vai me trazer mudanças radicais.


	3. Capítulo 2: Cinco Atributos

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Cinco Atributos**

Eu sou Isabelle Marie Swan, tenho 17 anos para os humanos e 22 anos como uma imortal. Em falta de coisa melhor pra me chamar, prefiro ser considerada humana.

Meu pai acabou de estacionar sua **Mercedes-Benz CLS63 AMG tuned by MKB** da cor preta em frente a nossa nova casa, melhor dizer, mansão. Por ser vampiros de uns 500 anos, Charlie e Renée, meus pais, acumularam uma fortuna. E eu estacionei o meu carro, **Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse World record** da cor preta e laranja.

Sai do carro e olhei em volta. Nossa nova casa fica ao lado da floresta. O local é calmo. Devo confessar, odiei esse fim de mundo. A cidade tem um pouco mais de três mil habitantes, a fofoca rola solta nesse lugar. Em outras palavras, se eu quiser me divertir, terei que ir ate Port Angeles. Será que os meus cinco novos vampiros estarão por lá?

- Bella? – Renée me chamou de dentro da mansão.

Uma coisa, eu chamo meus pais pelo nome somente na minha cabeça, eu não sou que nem muitos filhos desnaturados por aí não, que chamam os pais pelo nome. Nem respeito pelos pais esse povinho tem, onde esse mundo vai parar? Eu sei, sou uma santa... do pau oco. Bom, eu pelo menos respeito meus pais e quem merece respeito, eu não bebo, não fumo, não uso drogas, não mato humanos, vampiros e nem mutantes inocentes, não faço sexo antes do casamento. Em outras palavras, eu sou a filha que todos os pais querem.

- Estou indo. – gritei.

**POV: Narrador**

Bella foi ver o que Renée queria. Ao adentrar na casa, ficou de boca aberta ao ver o tamanho luxo que seria sua nova casa. Havia uma sala de estar enorme, uma sala de TV, sala de jantar, cozinha, sete quartos e todos suítes no andar de cima e três quartos no andar de baixo pois havia uma enorme e larga escada, um lustre possivelmente de diamantes. A mansão era uma mistura luxuosa de moderno com castelo.

Renée pediu pra Bella levar suas coisas para o quarto, mas não antes de avisar que ela podia escolher qualquer quarto exceto o de frente para a rua, pois esse era o maior e mais luxuoso e era de seus pais. Bella escolheu o quarto mais longe o possível de seus pais, pois não esta afim de ouvir as _brincadeiras noturnas_ de seus pais. Ela ainda é muito nova para ficar traumatizada.

Ao entrar no quarto, Bella gostou do que viu. Um quarto digno de rei. Colocou sua mochila sob cama de casal e girou 360º graus visualizando o seu novo lugar de dormir. Foi ate a sacada. Havia uma árvore próxima ao quarto, se fosse uma adolescente cheia de hormônios e com um namorado, provavelmente seu quarto seria invadido durando a noite com a ajuda da árvore. Ela riu com seu pensamento. Seu quarto ficava de frente para a floresta. Ótimo. Assim ela sai e com um só pulo, já esta dentro da floresta. Aliás, já que é domingo e infelizmente, amanhã ela já começa na escola da cidade, nada como aproveitar esse terrível dia nublado e com cara de que chove mas não chove para conhecer a cidade.

Foi ate sua mochila e pegou o seu celular, viu que já era 13:33 da tarde, ainda não almoçou e como seus pais são vampiros, nem vai haver almoço. Então pegou algum dinheiro e colocou no bolso de sua calça jeans assim como o celular e saiu do quarto.

- Mãe, estou indo conhecer a cidade e talvez comer algo... – disse Bella descendo a escada rumo ao hall da mansão.

Renée estava jogada no sofá da sala de estar.

- Eu te imploro. – disse Renée sem sair do lugar, apenas virando a cabeça para ver a filha já no fim da escada. – Se comporte.

Bella bufou e revirou os olhos.

- E quando eu não me comporto? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda? – perguntou Renée com deboche. – Eu tenho uma lista, mas já te aviso, iremos passar a tarde e anoite lendo suas artes.

- Ai, assim você me ofende. – disse Bella com uma falsa magoa no coração.

- Quem não te conhece, te compra. – Bella escutou Renée resmungar enquanto saia pela porta da frente da mansão.

E Renée tinha razão, ate mesmo Bella reconhece que ela é uma diabinha com cara de anjo. Bella é uma moça de respeito, tem seus valores morais que hoje em dia é muito difícil de se achar, mas tem uma mente muita travessa. Quando ela não gosta de alguém, ela apronta todas como se fosse uma criança de nove anos, e é claro, nunca é pega.

Bella entrou em seu Bugatti Veyron e andou pela cidade. Como ela já suspeitava, a cidade pode ate ser calma, um bom lugar pra se criar uma família, mas é um tedio total. Não tem atributos nenhum. Cadê os shoppings? Os cinemas? As boates? A civilização?

Depois de meia hora, já tinha rodado a cidade inteira, o que a fez bufar de frustração. Não faz mais do que duas horas que botou os pés nesse fim de mundo chamado Forks, e ela já que explodir tudo e se mandar desse buraco. Tá certo que é um ótimo lugar para os vampiros viverem como se fossem humanos, também, o que ela queria? Esse lugar mais chove do que ela já aprontou na vida.

Foi com esses pensamentos em mente que ela resolveu dar uma passadinha em Port Angeles para, talvez ir ao shopping, dar uma passadinha e quem sabe não encontrar aqueles cinco vampiros. Não custa nada sonhar, né?

Ultrapassando os duzentos por hora, Bella chegou rapidinho em Port Angeles. Ela pode ser mulher, mas ama velocidade. Foi ao cinema, assistiu um filme de romance no qual ela chorou litros de lagrimas e comeu um balde inteiro de pipoca. Deu um tapa na cara de um sujeitinho que passou a mão em seu bumbum, mas não pode negar que o cara ate que era bonitinho. Como uma louca consumista, comprou roupas, sapatos, ela renovou o seu guarda-roupas, mas isso só foi possível por que, por sorte, achou a sua carteira no porta luvas do carro onde tinha seus cartões de créditos ilimitados – o que foi estranho, pois ela quase estourou o limite dos cartões. Guardou as compras no carro e foi para um pizzaria no próprio shopping. Comeu ate não aguentar mais. Quando viu a hora, já passava das oito da noite.

Andou com seu carro pela cidade com a esperança de encontrar os seus novos brinquedos. Mas não teve sucesso algum, então resolveu ir pra casa. Em alta velocidade, ela correu ultrapassando mais uma vez os duzentos por hora, já na metade do caminho para Forks, um outro carro ia em direção a Port Angeles em alta velocidade, provavelmente em torno dos 180 por hora. Com sua visão melhorada, Bella pode ver quando o Volvo prata cruzou com o Bugatti dela, parecia estar tudo em câmera lenta. Ela o viu. Era ele, o mesmo vampiro que a perseguiu na noite anterior. Ao seu lado, no banco do passageiro, estava a baixinha e atrás, estava o loiro. Ela os viu tentando enxergar ela, mas não conseguiam, já que os vidros de seu Bugatti eram feitos sob encomenda e com esse proposito, impedir que qualquer um visse seu lindo rosto. Ela pode ver a confusão na cara dos três, pois para eles, quem dirigia aquele carro, era uma simples humana louca, pois estava correndo mais rápida que os vampiros.

Bella pensou em fazer uma meia volta e persegui-los, mas achou melhor não, já que obviamente, eles eram de Forks, já que estavam vindo de lá. Em outras palavra na cabeça dessa diabinha, Forks se tornou um lugar com cinco atributos únicos.

Enquanto Bella se acostuma a sua nova casa, cidade e vida, no outro lado do pais, na Florida, algo esta se movendo. Claire de Luke, uma jovem de 19 anos esta de partida do estado da Florida. Claire tem cabelos longos ate o meio das costas, com uma cor vermelho fogo. Seus olhos são incrivelmente verdes vivo, sua pele é branca com um levíssimo bronzeado. Ela tem uma beleza estonteante. Neste exato momento, ela esta no avião a caminho para Los Angeles. Sentada na janela, com os olhos fechados, parece que para os outros ela esta dormindo.

Uma hora depois, Claire abre seus olhos e fica parada olhando o nada. Como se estivesse hipnotizada.

Ao aterrissar, apenas uma moça de cabelos vermelhos fogo, em seus lábios um batom vermelho explosivo, vestida em um vestido vermelho e leve ao vento pra lá de sensual e ao mesmo tempo mágico, usando saltos altos de tranças e vermelho, se levantou de seu lugar. A moça estava deslumbrante, sensual, mas nada vulgar. Seu andar era leve, parecia estar flutuando ao invés de andar. Ela passava pelos passageiros que apenas a olhavam pelos olhos assim como as aeromoças, pois todos estavam paralisados em seus lugares. Claire já não estava mais em seu estado hipnótico, em seu rosto havia um sorriso sensual, inocente e ao mesmo tempo malicioso. Ao chegar na porta que já estava aberta, parou e deu uma breve olhada para trás. Seu sorriso se alargou.

- Já me alimentei, vocês agora já não me servem pra mais nada. – ela disse e começou a descer a escada.

Já no meio da escada, ela pode ouvir os gritos de terror e agonia de todos que estavam dentro do avião.

Sangue escorria dos olhos, boca, nariz, ouvidos e cabeças de todos dentro do avião. As vitimas queriam se levantar e correr, queriam poder fazer qualquer coisa para passar a dor de sentir seus órgão sendo esmagados literalmente por dentro de seus corpos, mas não podiam se mexer, podiam apenas gritar e implorar por suas vidas. Mas Claire de Luke não se importava com isso, na verdade, era ate prazeroso para ela ouvir os gritos de sofrimento de suas vitimas, era tão prazeroso que Claire terminou de descer da escada com um largo sorriso estampando seu rosto.

Enquanto saia pelas portas do aeroporto e chamando a atenção dos homens, Claire disse com um sorriso malicioso:

- Em breve você será minha, Isabella Swan.


	4. Capítulo 3: Os Cullen

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Os Cullen**

Odeio acordar cedo. Odeio tanto acordar as seis da manhã, que o meu despertador, acabou de conhecer a parede do outro lado do meu quarto. Droga. Não posso esquecer de comprar um novo.

Sério. Quem foi o infeliz que criou a escola? Se existe um lugar pra ser chamado de inferno na terra, a escola é o lugar certo.

Depois de fazer minha higiene matinal, vestir uma roupa simples. MENTIRA. Eu sou muito linda pra ficar com vergonha e usar roupas simples. Eu tenho dinheiro, e dinheiro foi feito pra gastar, ainda mais em Prada, Gucci, Chanel e tudo o que há nesse belíssimo mundo da moda. Sim, sou uma pessoa que gosta de andar na moda. Estou usando um estilo Cropped Top. Uma saia meio esverdeada com preto e dourado que falta no mínimo uns cinco dedos pra chegar nos joelhos. Uma camisa preta que deixa apenas uns três dedos de minha lisa e sarada barriguinha. A camisa cobre ate quase a metade de meu pescoço, deixa meus ombros e braços livres e não preciso do sutiã. Estou usando um colar de ouro, um tipo de gargantilha por cima da camisa. Meus cabelos estão soutos e com uma leve ondulação já da metade pra baixo. Uma maquiagem leve e um batom vermelho, nada vulgar. Plataforma bege nos pés e no pulso direito um relógio simples e uma pulseira de couro preta. Eu estou a típica patricinha de colégio. Eu estou maravilhosa. Eu sei, sou tão modesta.

Peguei minha mochila e desci. A mesa estava cheia, meus pais podem não comer, mas eu sim, minha mãe é uma péssima cozinheira. MENTIRA. Ela é a pior cozinheira do mundo, o munherzinha que consegue queimar ate água. Quem preparou o meu café da manhã foi Gabriela, vulgo Gabi, a empregada de 47 anos que meus pais contrataram, eles avisaram ela que eu sou a única que come em casa, pois eles não tem tempo. Coitada de mim, Gabi pensa que meus pais são esses pais irresponsáveis que não tem tempo para os filhos.

- Bom dia, Gabi. – disse me sentando a mesa.

- Bom dia menina. – disse ela me servindo um suco de laranja. – Seus pais já saíram. – ela disse em um tom de repreensão.

- Gabi. – eu disse chamando a atenção dela. – Não precisa se preocupar. Meus pais são presentes, exceto nas refeições; o que eu dou graças a Deus. Não aguentaria ter que lidar com Renée e sua mania de dieta. Tirando as refeições, eles são presentes em todos os outros sentidos.

Na verdade, meus pais são dois preguiçosos que se deixassem, passaria a eternidade sem sair de casa. Eles só saíram mesmo, por causa das refeições. Não queriam ter que explicar o motivo de não comerem. Não seria mais fácil contratar uma vampira que saiba cozinhar? Vai saber o que se passa na cabeça daqueles dois.

- Se você diz. Só acho que na refeição todos deveriam estar juntos. – ela disse.

- Vai por mim, sentar a mesa junto de meus pais é a ultima coisa que você vai querer. – eu disse.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse se sentando. Sim, ela senta na mesa junto a mim. – Agora, coma, se não você vai se atrasar para o seu primeiro dia de aula.

- Ninguém merece... – eu resmunguei.

Ela riu.

- A essa hora, todos devem estar falando da aluna nova. Filha do prefeito. – ela disse. – Se prepare, por que povo de cidade pequena é fofoqueiro.

- Que isso, Gabi. Logo, logo, você vai perceber que eu amo holofotes. – eu disse.

Terminei de tomar meu café, olhei em meu relógio de pulso, faltava dez minutos para tocar o sinal da primeira aula. Em outras palavras, vou chegar atrasada na sala de aula.

Me levantei, peguei minha mochila e a chave do meu carro e fui para a escola. Ao estacionar em uma vaga qualquer, eu vi todos os olhares se dirigirem para o meu carro. Olhei em volta e vi apenas mais dois carros que chamam a atenção, um Porshe amarelo canário e um Volvo prata. Será possível? Sim, é possível. Foi quando eu os vi. Estavam encostados nos dois carros. Os cinco vampiros estudam nessa escola. Que sorte.

Eles estavam impecáveis, lindos como devem ser, principalmente aquele de cabelo acobreado. Que foi? Eu sou uma _santa_, não cega.

A baixinha parece uma fada. O cabelo é de um preto intenso, curto, picotado e desfiado para todas direções. Esta abraçada ao loiro emo.

Loiro emo é alto, magro, mas ainda assim musculoso. Parece que ele e a baixinha estão juntos.

O armário ambulante é alto, corpulento, muito musculoso e, para a maioria dos seres humanos, parece ser o mais intimidante deles. Ele tem cabelos escuros e curtos. Ele esta com um dos braços na cintura na loira aguada.

A loira aguada é do tipo faz toda garota perder a autoestima só por estarem no mesmo ambiente. É alta e escultural, com um estilo elegante, similar a uma modelo. Seu cabelo é ondulado, comprido e dourado. Mas eu não fico atrás.

E eles todos estão usando lentes de contato. A baixinha esta usando verdes assim como o de cabelo acobreado – preciso de um apelido pra ele. O loiro emo esta usando azuis assim como a loira aguada, e o armário ambulante esta usando uma lente da cor castanha clara. Devo ressaltar que a cor dos olhos deles são vermelha, em outras palavras, não são vegetarianos. Bando de infelizes.

Peguei minha bolsa, abri a porta do carro e acho que todos começaram a me ver em câmera lenta igual aos filmes. Tão previsíveis.

Sai do carro e acionei o alarme. Olhei em volta. É, todos estão me olhando. Os meninos estão faltando babar, e as meninas me querem ver morta. INVEJOSAS. Olhei para os vampiros, mas fiz pouco caso. Sabe como é né. Eles são vampiros, são lindo e deslumbrantes e blá, blá, blá. Então estão acostumados a serem secados por todos, e é por aí que começa a minha diversão. Eu não sou igual a todos, vou agir como uma humana normal, mas que não vê nada de mais neles. Em outras e simples palavras, vou ferir o ego desses sanguessugas de humanos. Então, vamos a diversão.

Voltei meu olhar para eles, e arregalei os olhos.

- _Vai começar..._ – ouvi a loira aguada dizer com a minha super audição.

- Uau... – eu disse formando um perfeito "O" com a boca.

- _É sempre a mesma coisa..._ – disse o de cabelo cor de bronze. O solteiro do grupo. Ele parece estar com tedio.

- Que coisa horrível é aquela atrás daqueles esquisitos? – eu disse como se estivesse pensando alto. É claro que foi de proposito.

Notei que eles enrijeceram. Isso vai ser divertido. Fiz minha cara de patricinha mimada com um pingo de pena.

- Além de terem mau gosto pra carros, o dono daquele Porshe deve ser cego pra ter comprado aquela aberração das estradas. – eu disse e vi a baixinha ser segurada pelo loiro emo, provavelmente ela quer arrancar minha cabeça. Pode vir vampirinha. – O Volvo ate que é bonitinho mas... é tão... gay.

O armário ambulante começou a rir, e o de cabelo bronze cerrou os punhos, e eu por dentro estou com dor de barriga de tanto rir.

- Mas o que eu queria? Gente de interior é caipira. – eu disse soltando um ar pesado e andando para dentro do prédio.

Os cinco enrijeceram ainda mais. Já estava na entrada do prédio quando eu ouvi.

- _O que essa humana idiota tem na cabeça?_ – perguntou a loira aguada com um ar de superioridade.

- _Nada._ – disse o de cabelo cor de cobre. – _Eu não consigo ler os pensamentos dela._ – ele disse isso frustrado.

Humm... interessante. Então, temos um telepata entre os meus brinquedos. Mas é claro que ele não consegue ler minha mente. Esta pensado o que? Eu sempre a mantenho protegida graças ao poder que herdei de minha mãe. Agora estou deprê . É sempre assim, é só lembrar dela que eu fico sentida.

Fui ate a secretaria e uma mulher me atendeu.

- Bom dia. – eu disse.

- Bom dia. – disse ela sem tirar os olhos da revista de fofoca. – O que você quer?

Educaaaada.

- Sou Isabella Marie Swan. Sou aluna nova.

Ela tirou os olhos da revista e me encarou e eu pude ver a inveja estampada na cara dessa quarentona.

- Só um minuto. – ela disse mexendo nos papeis. – Tome, esses são seus horários. – ela me entregou o papel. – E esse... – ela me entregou outro. – Todos os professores devem assinar, e no final do dia você deve passar aqui e me entregar.

Peguei os papeis e fui. Primeira aula: história. Eu odeio história. Será que pega mau se eu cabular meu primeiro dia de aula? Provavelmente Renée me mata. Se isso não acontecer, Charlie irá tirar meus cartões de crédito. Ok, acho que todos podem suportar uma tortura infernal por uma hora, por que sem cartões de credito eu não fico.

Conforme ia andando pelos corredores, só ouvi pessoas me comparando com uma tal de Rosalie Hale. Deve ser a tal da loira aguada. Ao que parece, ela é a rainha da beleza da escola. Sério, eu realmente gosto dos humanos, por isso os protejo e odeio os vampiros que se alimentam deles, mas as vezes, eles conseguem ser bem irritantes. Revirei os olhos com isso.

O sinal tocou e eu ainda estou procurando a maldita classe de aula. Essa escola, além de ser feia, é confusa.

Dez minutos depois das aulas terem começado, eu finalmente achei a sala. Bati na porta e esperei. O professor abriu e meio que... vocês sabem, ficou deslumbrado.

- Desculpe, é que eu sou aluna nova e acabei me perdendo.

- T-Tudo bem... – o possível pedófilo gaguejou. – Entre e se apresente.

Eu dei um sorriso de canto e entrei. Me apresentei, vi que não tinha nenhum dos vampiros nessa aula. Que saco. Isso vai ser um tédio total.

Depois de dormir praticamente durante a aula inteira, o sinal tocou anunciando a troca de aula. Peguei minhas coisas e me retirei. Não tive nenhuma aula com nenhum dos vampiros. Acho que fiz uma colega. Não vou dizer amizade, por que essa tal de Jessica Stanley é mais falsa que Prada comprada no camelo. Não posso esquecer do fofoqueira. Essa menina tem uma língua de cobra. Também conheci Angela Weber, essa ate poderia se tornar minha amiga, pois diferente da fofoqueira da Jessica, Angela é legal, cuida da própria vida e é uma boa companhia.

Finalmente o sinal tocou anunciando a hora do intervalo. Sai da sala acompanhada das duas. Ao adentrar no refeitório, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para nos olhar, quer dizer, me olhar. Ai, como é bom ser bonita. Pareço ate estrela de cinema. Será que virei celebridade e ninguém me disse?

Aposto que a Jessica esta amando andar sob os holofotes, mas já a Angela, esta toda desconfortável com esses abutres.

Fui ate a fila, peguei uma bandeja e enchi. Sério, a quantidade que eu peguei da pra três pessoas almoçarem. Resolvi pegar um suco de pêssego.

- Estou de regime. – disse referindo ao suco.

A mulher do caixa ficou me olhando com os olhos esbugalhados. Será que tem algo no meu rosto? Acho que não, ela esta olhando é pra minha bandeja. Eu em, gente esquisita. Ninguém pode pegar um lanchinho que já ficam regulando. Paguei e sai bufando.

Sentei na mesa junto com Angela, Jessica e seus amigos. Mike, um garoto seboso, não para de dar em cima de mim, e Jessica fica se remoendo de ciúme. Que garoto idiota. Tem alguém afim dele, mas fica querendo o que nem em sonhos pode ter. Não dei bola pra ele, o que eu pude ver que Jessica me agradeceu com o olhar e eu dei um olhar de _não sei como você gosta dessa coisa_, e ela me deu um olhar de _nem eu_.

Na mesa, eles não paravam de fofocar enquanto eu só fingia ouvir, mas estava concentrada em algo muito mais importante, minha comida. Foi quando eu os senti se aproximando do refeitório com meus sentidos vampirescos e... mutantescos? Tanto faz, só sei que senti. Olhei por cima do ombro e foi quando e os vi. Eles estavam entrando na lanchonete, pareciam estar desfilando. Metidos.

Se sentaram no canto do refeitório, à maior distância possível de onde eu me encontrava no salão comprido. Eram cinco. Não estavam conversando e não comiam, embora cada um deles tivesse uma bandeja cheia e intocada diante de si. Não me encaravam, ao contrário da maioria dos outros alunos, por isso era seguro observá-los sem temer encontrar um par de olhos excessivamente interessados. Mas não foi nada disso que atraiu e prendeu minha atenção. Não sei por que, mas me deu uma vontade de narrar um trecho de meu livro favorito _Saga Molusco_. Acreditem ou não, foi como se eu estivesse na cena do livro. Vou continuar, então não estranhem se vocês já leram Molusco e verem semelhanças idênticas, pois acreditem ou não, aconteceu desse mesmo jeitinho.

Eles não eram nada parecidos. Dos três meninos, um era grandalhão — musculoso como um halterofilista inveterado, com cabelo escuro e crespo. Outro era mais alto, mais magro, mas ainda assim musculoso, e tinha cabelo louro cor de mel. O último era esguio, menos forte, com um cabelo desalinhado cor de bronze. Era mais juvenil do que os outros, que pareciam poder estar na faculdade ou até ser professores daqui, em vez de alunos.

As meninas eram o contrário. A alta era escultural. Linda, do tipo que se via na capa da edição de trajes de banho da _Sports Illustrated_, do tipo que fazia toda garota perto dela sentir um golpe na auto-estima só por estar no mesmo ambiente. O cabelo era dourado, caindo delicadamente em ondas até o meio das costas. A menina baixa parecia uma fada, extremamente magra, com feições miúdas. O cabelo era de um preto intenso, curto, picotado e desfiado para todas as direções.

E, no entanto, todos eram de alguma forma parecidos. Cada um deles era pálido como giz, os alunos mais brancos que viviam nesta cidade sem sol. Mais brancos do que eu, a albina. Todos tinham olhos muito bonitos, apesar de estarem usando lentes. Também tinham olheiras — arroxeadas, em tons de hematoma. Como se tivessem passado uma noite insone, ou estivessem se recuperando de um nariz quebrado. Mas os narizes, todos os seus traços, eram retos, perfeitos, angulosos.

Mas não era por nada disso que eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos deles.

Fiquei olhando porque seus rostos, tão diferentes, tão parecidos, eram completa, arrasadora e inumanamente lindos. Eram rostos que não se esperava ver a não ser talvez nas páginas reluzentes de uma revista de moda. Ou pintados por um antigo mestre como a face de um anjo. Era difícil decidir quem era o mais bonito — talvez a loura perfeita, ou o garoto de cabelo cor de bronze.

Todos pareciam distantes — distantes de cada um ali, distantes dos outros alunos, distantes de qualquer coisa em particular, pelo que eu podia notar. Enquanto eu observava, a garota baixinha se levantou com a bandeja — o refrigerante fechado, a maçã sem uma dentada — e se afastou com passos longos, rápidos e graciosos apropriados para uma pista de decolagem. Fiquei olhando, surpresa com seus passos de dança, até que ela largou a bandeja no lixo e seguiu de volta para seu lugar.

Ok, acho que vocês estão pensando que eu, a poderosa Isabella Marie Swan foi fisgada pela beleza dos vampiros, certo? Pois podem ir tirando seus cavalinho da chuva, eu tive que dar uma de humana idiota se eu quiser continuar me divertindo as custas desses otários. Eu sou tão má.

- Quem são _eles? _– perguntei à garota da minha turma de espanhol, cujo nome eu esquecera. É sério, eu estava falando dela agora pouco mas, acabei me distraindo e esquecendo. Ela é a fofoqueira.

Enquanto ela olhava para ver do que eu estava falando — embora já soubesse, provavelmente, pelo meu tom de voz —, de repente ele olhou para ela, o mais magro, o rapaz juvenil, o mais novo, talvez. O encalhado. Ele olhou para minha vizinha só por uma fração de segundo, e depois seus olhos verdes fulguraram para mim. Opa, eu vi uma faísca de ódio e... desejo? Espero estar errada.

Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente.

Minha vizinha riu sem graça, olhando a mesa como eu.

- São Edward e Emmett Cullen, e Rosalie e Jasper Hale. A que se levantou pra jogar o lixo, é Alice Cullen. Todos moram com o Dr. Cullen e a esposa. – ela disse isso à meia-voz.

Humm, então eles fazem papel de irmãos. Interessante.

Olhei de lado para o rapaz bonito (eu já disse que não sou cega), que agora fitava a própria bandeja, desfazendo um pãozinho em pedaços com os dedos pálidos e longos. Sua boca se movia muito rapidamente, os lábios perfeitos mal se abrindo. Os outros três ainda pareciam distantes e, no entanto, eu sabia que eles estavam falando entre si. O grandão, vulgo Emmett, mais conhecido como _armário ambulante_, perguntou sobre o que eu estava pensando, e o Eddie (aposto que ele odeia que o chamem assim), disse que não consegue ler o que estou pensando.

Finalmente me lembrei de que minha vizinha se chamava Jessica, um nome perfeitamente comum. Está na hora de começar o segundo round.

- Eles são... muito bonitos. – lutei com a patente atenuação da verdade. MENTIRA. Isso é pura encenação meu bem, fiz aulas de teatro.

- É. – concordou Jessica com outra risada. – Mas todos estão _juntos_... Emmett e Rosalie, e Jasper e Alice, quero dizer. E eles _moram _juntos. – sua voz trazia toda a condenação e o choque da cidade pequena, pensei criticamente. Mas, para ser sincera, tenho que admitir que em qualquer lugar isso provocaria fofocas.

- Quem são os Cullen? – perguntei. – Eles não parecem parentes...

- Ah, e não são. O Dr. Cullen é bem novo, tem uns vinte e tantos ou trinta e poucos anos. Todos foram adotados. Os Hale _são mesmo _irmãos, gêmeos... os louros... e são filhos adotivos.

- Parecem meio velhos para filhos adotivos.

- Agora são, Jasper e Rosalie têm 18 anos, mas estão com a Sra. Cullen desde que tinham 8 anos. Ela é tia deles ou coisa assim.

- Isso é bem legal... Eles cuidarem de todas essas crianças, quando eram tão pequenos e tudo isso. – somente um idiota pra cair nessa história de adotados.

- Acho que sim. – admitiu Jessica com relutância, e tive a impressão de que por algum motivo ela não gostava do médico e da esposa. Com os olhares que ela atirava aos filhos adotivos, eu imaginava que o motivo era inveja. – Mas acho que a Sra. Cullen não pode ter filhos. – acrescentou ela, como se isso diminuísse sua bondade.

Nesse mesmo instante, eu senti eles ficarem tensos, parece que eles gostam da tal Sra. Cullen como mãe. Isso é... fofo. Mas ainda são monstros.

Em toda essa conversa, meus olhos disparavam sem parar para a mesa onde se acomodava a estranha família. Eles continuavam a olhar para as paredes e não comiam. Bando de fingidos.

- Eles sempre moraram em Forks? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Não. – disse ela numa voz que dava a entender que isso devia ser óbvio, até para uma recém-chegada como eu. – Só se mudaram há dois anos, vindos de algum lugar do Alasca.

Enquanto eu os examinava, o mais novo, um dos Cullen, virou-se e encontrou meu olhar, desta vez com uma expressão de evidente curiosidade. Quando desviei os olhos rapidamente, o olhar dele trazia uma espécie de expectativa frustrada. Coitado, ainda esta tentando ler meus pensamentos.

Esta na hora do show.

- Humm... – fiz uma de pensativa.

- O que foi? – perguntou Jessica mordendo a isca que eu joguei.

- Aquele grandão, o armário ambulante. – ela franziu a testa. Por cima do ombro, olhei eles, vi que claramente chamei a atenção deles. – Acho que é... Emmett, certo? – ela assentiu. – Ele pratica esportes?

- Não que eu saiba. – ela respondeu. – Quer dizer, pelo menos aqui na escola não. Por que?

- Ele não parece ser muito inteligente. – eu disse olhando os Cullen. Vi que Emmett enrijeceu, e os outros seguravam o riso.

- Acho que tem razão... – concordou Jessica.

- Ouvi dizer que a escassez de inteligência em caras que parecem armários ambulantes são por causa das bombas que eles tomam. – eu disse.

- _Do que ela esta falando?_ – perguntou Emmett. – _Isso tudo é natural._

Pois é, eu tinha razão, Emmett Cullen é burro de pedra. O idiota não entendeu o que eu falei.

- _Emmett, cala a boca._ – disse Rosalie dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

Próximo alvo é... a loira aguada, vulgo Rosalie.

- Devem ter custado uma fortuna. – eu disse olhando diretamente para Rosalie. Os Cullen disfarçaram, mas estavam atentos ao que eu iria falar.

A minha mesa tinha total atenção em mim e na Jessica.

- O que custou uma fortuna? – ela perguntou.

Eu a olhei com uma cara de é obvio e respondi.

- O Silicone.

Eu escutei algo sendo arrastado pelo chão. Certamente Rosalie tentou se levantar e vir me matar, mas foi segurada.

- _Acalma-se, Rosalie._ – disse o tal de Jasper.

- Agora tá explicado dela ser tão bonita. – disse Jessica soltando veneno. Quem sou eu pra criticar? – Deve ter gastado uma fortuna em plásticas.

Mais uma vez, graças a minha super audição, eu ouvi Rosalie tentando se levantar e vir nos matar.

- Deve ser por isso que o irmão gêmeo dela, Jasper, virou emo. – eu disse escolhendo meu outro alvo. Olhei por cima do ombro e vi que ele é o que mais consegue se manter no controle, apesar de ser obvio de também querer me matar.

- Pois é. – concordou Jessica.

- E por ser emo, ele não se importa por ter uma namorada do tamanho de um gnomo de jardim.

- _Eu vou matar essa desgraçada!_ – disse a baixinha, vulgo Alice. Devo ressaltar que eles estão todos falando em sussurros, só consigo ouvir eles por causa da minha super audição.

Depois de conseguirem acalmar Alice e Rosalie, Emmett disse:

- _Vixi, Edward, agora só falta você._

- _Cala boca Emmett._ – disse Edward já irritado. Meu bem, depois de hoje, você vai querer me mandar para o inferno pessoalmente.

- Quem é o garoto de cabelo ruivo? – perguntei. Eu o espiei pelo canto do olho e ele ainda estava me encarando, esperando a bomba que eu iria lançar, mas é claro que minha cara era de uma atriz digna de Oscar, aparentava estar curiosa e ao mesmo tempo inocente.

- É o Edward. Ele é lindo, é claro, mas não perca seu tempo. Ele não namora. Ao que parece, nenhuma das meninas daqui é bonita o bastante para ele. – ela fungou, um caso claro de dor-de-cotovelo. Eu me perguntei quando é que ele a tinha rejeitado.

Mordi o lábio para esconder meu sorriso. Depois olhei para ele de novo. Seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado, mas achei que sua bochecha parecia erguida, como se ele também estivesse sorrindo. Vou tirar esse sorrisinho de sua cara agora.

- Mas é obvio. – eu disse o olhando e disfarçadamente, os Cullen me olhavam de esguela obviamente curiosos.

- Como assim? – perguntou Jessica curiosíssima.

- Meu bem. – eu disse a olhando. – Ele é gay.

Jessica arregalou os olhos e eu virei meu rosto a tempo pra ver os cinco arregalarem os olhos.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Jessica.

A olhei e depois olhei os Cullen, Alice se segurava ao máximo junto com Jasper e Rosalie para não rir e ao mesmo tempo mandavam Edward ficar calmo, pra não fazer cena e essas coisas, sabe? Não revelar que é um vampiro.

- _Oh meu Deus, por que tu fizestes isso com meu irmão... irmã?_ – disse Emmett se lamentando, o idiota realmente estava acreditando. – _Eu sempre suspeitei, mas ainda tinha esperanças que eu estivesse enganado._

- _Emmett._ – disse Edward com a respiração arfante. Ele esta furioso. – _Cala essa maldita boca._

- Mas é claro. – eu respondi a pergunta de Jessica a olhando nos olhos. – Tenho um sexto sentido pra essas coisas, é como se fosse um radar gay. E além do mais, ele não pega ninguém, na verdade, duvido que alguém já tenha visto ele com alguém do sexo oposto. – ela pensou por um momento e afirmou com a cabeça.

- _Edward, eu nunca te vi com uma garota._ – dessa vez foi Alice que disse, e ela ainda estava tentando segurar o riso.

- _Alice?_ – ele disse a alertando, sua voz soou ameaçadora, mas não me deu medo algum.

- _Mas é verdade._ – disse Alice. – _Só vi nas minhas visões, mas como você vive dizendo que nem sempre minhas visões são certas..._ – ela deixou o resto da frase no ar.

Então quer dizer que, Alice é uma vidente. Isso é muito legal. Imagine, poder ver o futuro, saber sempre quando uma loja de grife vai fazer liquidação. Isso seria perfeito, na verdade, minha vida estaria feita.

- E tem o carro. – eu continuei. – O carro dele é o Volvo prata no estacionamento, certo? – perguntei e ela assentiu. – O carro é bonito, melhor, é fofo. Em outras palavras, é um carro feminino.

- Então... – começou Jessica espantada com a revelação do ano.

- Edward Cullen é gay. – eu completei.

Olhei por cima dos ombros, os cinco saíram da mesa juntos. Todos eram muito elegantes — até o armário ambulante. E agiram como se não estivessem escutando conversas alheias sobre a vida deles. Vi que todos me olharam com ódio estampado no rosto. E logo em seguida desapareceram do refeitório. O pior disso tudo é que eu não pude gargalhar das caras deles ate doer a barriga, tive que manter a cara de curiosidade e inocência estampada no rosto, assim como minhas emoções. Desconfio que o tal de Jasper pode manipular e sentir as emoções das pessoas. E é claro, mantive meu coração bem calmo.

O sinal tocou anunciando o fim do intervalo. Próxima aula: _Biologia_.


	5. Capítulo 4: A Bella e as Feras – Parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**A Bella e as Feras – Parte 1**

Sai do refeitório e fui direto para o meu armário pegar os livros para a aula de biologia. Depois de pegar os livros, comecei a andar pelo corredor.

- _Emmett Cullen toma anabolizantes. Jasper Hale é emo. Alice esta apelidada de gnomo de jardim. Rosalie usa silicone e fez plásticas. Edward Cullen é gay._

A fofoca estava rolando solta pela boca de todos. Eu sabia que Jessica era uma fofoqueira de primeira, mas não sabia que ela era tão boa. Em menos de dez minutos, todos da escola já estão falando da vida dos Cullen. Droga. Eu quero rir. Eu quero gargalhar na cara deles, mas não posso. Pelo menos, não por enquanto.

Cheguei na sala de aula atrasada, o professor já estava prestes a fechar a porta na minha cara, por sorte fui mais rápida e entrei. Acabei estacando em frente aos alunos. Fui pega de surpresa, lá estava Edward Cullen sentado sozinho em uma mesa. Droga. Se eu continuar parada aqui, vão pensar que eu sou alguma retardada. Entreguei o papel para o professor. Me apresentei para a classe. E adivinhem. O único lugar vago é ao lado do Eddie. Só espero que ele não tente nada, pois se não serei obrigada a mandar ele para o purgatório mais cedo.

Fui ate a mesa e me sentei com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

- Oi. – eu disse. Como eu sou descarada.

Ele me olhou e eu coloquei minha cara de pura inocência. Sério, eu mereço um Oscar. Sua cara tinha uma mistura de ódio, curiosidade, frustração (aposto que ainda esta tentando ler minha mente, só não leio a dele por que acho isso muito invasivo, posso ser qualquer coisa, mas preso a privacidade como ninguém, coisa que esse ser não faz) e incrédulo (acredito que ele achava que eu nem iria dirigir a palavra a ele). Ele simplesmente se levantou e por um mero segundo achei que ele iria me atacar, mas não, ele pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala sem dar ouvidos ao professor que perguntava aonde ele iria. Acredito que ele fez isso para não me atacar. Ate que ele consegue ser controlado.

A aula passou rapidamente, assim como as outras. O sinal tocou anunciando a ultima aula, Educação física. Amo Ed. Física. Por causa de minha natureza mutante; culpa de meu pai, e agora com os sentidos vampiros, eu tenho que me manter em movimento. Eu gosto de ação, tanto quanto eu gosto de compras.

Acreditem ou não, mas tenho Ed. Física com todos os Cullen (isso inclui os Hale). Fui para a quadra, vi eles na arquibancada afastados dos demais. Á estavam todos com as roupas necessária para a aula. Fui para o vestiário me trocar e sabia que eles estavam atentos a mim, pra falar a verdade, a loira aguada e a gnomo de jardim vieram logo atrás de mim. Coitadas, é obvio que vão tentar me intimidar.

Fui ate meu armário, e comecei a trocar de roupa, Jessica estava logo ao lado de mim também trocando de roupa. Eu estava prestes a tirar a camisa quando parei o que estava fazendo. Nem morta que um maldito vampiro telepata vai me ver sem roupa. Se ele acha que pode burlar as regras ao espionar pelos pensamentos, vamos ver como ele se sai com isso.

**POV: Narrador**

Mais um dia de tédio para Edward Anthony Cullen. Edward tem 112 anos, sim, ele é um vampiro. Foi transformado por Carlisle Cullen. Sua família vampira consiste em seu pai, Carlisle e sua mãe, Esme, suas irmãs Alice e Rosalie e seus imãos Emmett e Jasper. Existem dois tipos de vampiros, os monstros e os vegetarianos. Os monstros são aqueles que se alimentam de humanos, e os vegetarianos são aqueles que se alimentam de animais. Os Cullen são os monstros.

Edward esta deitado em sua cama olhando o teto. Quando se tem mais de cem anos, acaba-se entrando em uma rotina de tedio total. Esse é o caso de todos os Cullen. Carlisle Cullen, o patriarca da família, é o medico da cidade. Ao contrario de seus filhos que se alimentam direto de suas vitimas, ele e sua mulher, Esme, a matriarca da família, se alimentam do banco de sangue do hospital da cidade e das cidades vizinhas. Os dois repudiam se alimentar direto de humanos. O que Carlisle e Esme mais desejam é tentarem ser o mais normal possível, por isso, Carlisle rouba bolsas de sangue do hospital para ele e sua mulher. Já seus filhos, se recusam a seguir o exemplo do pais, acham nojento o sangue frio. _Pelo amor de deus, é só esquentar no micro-ondas_. Os Cullen não tem conhecimento que vampiros também podem sobreviver com sangue animal.

Esme é uma decoradora que exerce sua profissão nas cidades vizinhas. Alice é uma compradora compulsiva, assim como Rosalie que também só pensa na beleza exterior. Emmett é uma criança no corpo de um armário ambulante. Jasper é um velho soldado de guerra, e o mais calmo e controlado da família; isso o torna o mais perigoso de todos eles.

Os cinco vampiros vão a cada três noites caçar nas cidades vizinhas, pois eles nunca caçam em Forks por causa do tratado com os transmorfos. Mas já tem uma semana que eles não vão caçar.

Edward cansou de ficar deitado olhando o teto, se é que é possível vampiro se cansar, ainda mais de fazer coisa alguma. Então ele se levantou e desceu ate a sala, onde Alice havia acabado de chegar.

- A cidade não tem outro assunto, a não ser do novo prefeito e sua família. – disse Alice se sentando no sofá. Estavam todos sentados nos sofás, exceto Carlisle que estava no hospital. – E ele tem uma filha que vai estudar na nossa escola.

- Será que é gostosa? – perguntou Emmett muito animado para o gosto de Rosalie, que não se segurou e deu um tapa no cabeção dele.

- Escuta aqui, não me importa se ela é a Angelina Jolie. – disse uma Rosalie severa. – Traição, eu resolvo com castração.

Emmett engoliu em seco e disse:

- Que isso amor? Eu te amo. – ele disse dando um selinho nela.

- Sei... – ela disse com os olhos estreitos.

- Mudando de assunto. – disse Alice do nada. – Eu tenho um pressentimento de que não devemos ir pra Port Angeles hoje.

- O que? – disse Edward. – Mas nem pensar, eu estou com fome e na seca a uma semana, já que não podemos fazer nada com o povo desse fim de mundo. E além do mais, suas visões nem sempre são certas.

_Seca? Eu estou na seca desde hoje de manhã. Será que a minha ursinha não topa dar uma rapidinha ali no mato._ Esse foi Emmett pensando.

- Emmett! – e esse foi o abelhudo do Edward escutando pensamentos alheios.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele na mais pura inocência.

_Eu mereço._ Pensou Edward.

- De qualquer forma, eu vou para Port Angeles. – Edward disse decidido.

- Ok, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei. – disse Alice dando de ombros.

E assim foi, os cinco supostos irmãos foram para Port Angeles no Volvo prata de Edward.

Edward estacionou o carro e se separou dos irmãos. Rosalie, assim como Jasper, são diferentes dos irmãos. Eles se alimentam só de pessoas que não merecem viver, criminosos, estupradores e etc. Já Alice, esta apenas começando a entrar nessa alimentação, pois antes de conhecer Jasper, ela se alimentava de qualquer um, mas agora esta começando a se alimentar de criminosos. Já Emmett, esse é um idiota, pois ele só se alimenta de homens fortes e, bombados, pois se algum dia esses caras se transformarem em vampiros, podem ser mais forte que ele, por isso ele prefere não se arriscar. E ele os mata.

Mas, Edward, é diferente dos irmãos, pra ele, se alimentar só durante o sexo. Isso mesmo, ele se alimenta de mulheres, que depois de seduzir, transa com elas em qualquer lugar e quando chegam no ápice, ele se alimenta. Ele só não as mata, pois sabe que isso iria deixar Carlisle e Esme muito desapontados, e não as estupra, pois sabe que isso iria deixar Rosalie triste... ou uma loira assassina de vampiros. Pois quando humana, Rosalie foi estuprada por seu noivo e seus amigos, por isso ela só se alimenta de criminosos. Jasper, como era um soldado, ele tem um senso de ética e responsabilidade, por isso se alimenta só de criminosos. Depois de conhecer Jasper, Alice passou a tentar se alimentar somente de criminosos, mesmo que seus cheiros não sejam tão apelativos pra ela.

Depois de todos se alimentarem, eles se encontraram no centro. Andando pela rua como humanos, Alice estava abraçada de Jasper, Rosalie abraçada de Emmett, e Edward, como sempre, segurando vela.

Já era por volta das dez da noite, quando Alice estacou no lugar e seus olhos se desfocaram. Edward na hora começou a ler os pensamentos de Alice, assim vendo a visão que ela estava tendo.

_Era uma moça de cabelos chocolates, quase avermelhados. Ele só conseguia ver as costas dela, o rosto não era possível. Ela estava andando na rua e comendo um cachorro quente, quando foi abordada por um vampiro. _Na hora, Edward pensou em ir salvar a moça, mas no mesmo instante, o que ele viu, o fez estacar no lugar_. As unhas da moça, que eram prata, cresceram em torno de cinco centímetros. Em seguida, ela correu na velocidade dos vampiros e deu um chute no peito do vampiro, o jogando para dentro do beco._

_O vampiro se chocou contra o muro de tijolos vermelhos. Ela correu novamente e ficou a dez passos do vampiro. Ele se levantou, teve uma troca de ofensas, mas não era possível ouvir a voz deles. Ela fez suas unhas se recolherem._ E o que veio a seguir foi algo que chocou Alice e Edward. _E um movimento de mão, como se estivesse espantando um mosquito, o vampiro foi suspenso no ar e lançado em direção ao muro, mas antes de isso acontecer, seu corpo se desintegrou, virou pó como areia. E tudo isso aconteceu com ela estando a dez passos de distância do vampiro._ A visão terminou. Alice e Edward se olharam.

- Eu avisei. – disse Alice.

- Agora não, Alice. – disse Edward. – Vamos, eu explico no caminho.

Os cinco correram em direção ao beco enquanto Edward e Alice contavam o que eles viram. Jasper entrou em alerta, pois se essa garota é capaz de matar vampiros, ele teria que proteger sua baixinha custe o que custar.

Os cinco deram inicio a uma perseguição a moça que corria na velocidade vampiresca. Já estavam virando a vigésima rua, e Edward era o mais rápido entre eles, por isso, logo já estava no encalço dela. Então, quando ele se aproximou ficando a cinquenta metros de distância dela, do nada, ela pulou e voou para o alto e bem longe. Ele estacou no lugar e logo, seus irmãos, o alcançou. E algo estranho aconteceu, por um instante, mesmo não podendo ver o rosto da garota, a visão dela voando sob o luar, o fez ficar... excitado. Ate seus olhos mudaram para verdes de quando ele era humano. E Jasper notou isso, mas decidiu ficar em silencio, o que Edward agradeceu.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Rosalie pasma.

E Emmett respondeu:

- A Super Gostosa.


	6. Capítulo 5: A Bella e as Feras – Parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**A Bella e as Feras – Parte 2**

**POV: Narrador**

Emmett recebeu mais um tapa de Rosalie, Jasper continuava olhando para o céu tentando achar a garota misteriosa.

E do nada, Alice disse pegando todos de surpresa.

- Eu avisei. – e ela sai em direção ao carro.

- Ela avisou. – disse Emmett e bate em retirada atrás de Alice.

Os cinco voltaram para Forks e não paravam de formar teorias sobre a garota misteriosa.

Os cinco se reuniram na sala. Emmett foi jogar PS4. Jasper se sentou no sofá ao lado de Rosalie, e Alice se sentou no colo de Jasper. Edward se sentou no outro sofá. Em seguida, Esme e Carlisle chegaram de sua ida ao museu em Seattle. E o assunto daquela noite foi sobre a estranha que matou o vampiro aparentemente por telecinésia, e com as unhas de metal que crescem.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar de algo assim... – disse um Carlisle pensativo.

O domingo passou rápido para a família de vampiros. Quando a noite caiu, Edward decidiu voltar a Port Angeles, ver se conseguia alguma pista da mulher misteriosa. O que ele não contou para os outros é de sua estranha atração por ela. Jasper sabia que Edward estava se sentindo confuso. Pois os sentimentos de seu irmão o estava deixando irritado.

Alice bateu o pé e decidiu que iria junto. Jasper não iria deixar a sua baixinha ir sem ele. Então foram Edward, Alice e Jasper juntos no Volvo prata de Edward.

Na estrada para Port Angeles, os três cruzaram com um Bugatti em alta velocidade, mais rápido que eles. Apesar de não conseguirem ver o rosto do motorista por causa dos vidros escuros, eles sabiam que eram um humano dirigindo. Eles não conseguiam ver mas conseguiam ouvir o coração e sentir o cheiro humano.

Ao chegarem em Port Angeles, eles se separaram, melhor, Alice e Jasper se separaram de Edward e foram ter um encontro romântico, enquanto Edward correu pela cidade inteira a procura da mulher misteriosa.

Já era por volta das duas da manhã, e nada da mulher misteriosa. Edward já estava perdendo a esperança de encontra-la. O motivo? Nem ele mesmo sabe o porque dessa obsessão que esta nascendo dentro dele. Ele só sabe de uma coisa, ele precisa vê-la novamente.

Ele voltou ate o beco onde ela matou aquele vampiro, na entrada do beco, ele estacou no lugar. Havia uma figura de costas pra ele dentro do beco. Pelo tamanho absurdo, só podia ser homem, e dos grandes.

- Arggg... – rosnou a criatura. – Que catinga é essa? Tem algo morto aqui...

A criatura se virou e andou ate a luz. Era um homem de uns dois metros. Seus cabelos era meio loiro e liso e chegava ate as costas. Sua feição era bem selvagem. Usava um sobretudo de couro marrom.

Ele apontou o dedo para Edward.

- Você. – ele disse. – Esta fedendo a algo morto.

- Isso ofendeu. – disse Edward se recuperando e assumindo uma postura de vampiro bonzão. – O que diabos é você?

Tudo no estranho demonstrava ser normal, mas Edward tinha um pressentimento de que esse cara não era nada normal.

O estranho deu um sorriso mostrando todos os seus dentes afiados como de um felino. Em seus dedos, suas unhas, o que Edward só percebeu agora, eram todas afiadas como de um felino, e elas cresceram alguns centímetros.

- Não, quem é você? – perguntou o estranho.

E no mesmo instante, o estranho correu, não tão rápido como um vampiro, mas mais rápido que um humano normal, pulou e tocou seus pés na parede, pegou impulso e pulou em cima de Edward o atacando.

Graças a sua habilidade de ler pensamentos, Edward usou sua velocidade vampira para desviar do ataque mortal do estranho que tinha uma postura de um felino selvagem sob duas patas.

O estranho se virou e encarou Edward, ele cheirou o ar. E logo em seguida deu o mais bizarro e medonho sorriso psicopata que Edward já viu.

- Eu sinto a fraca fragrância dela em você. – disse o estranho. – Fraca, mas esta aí.

Foi então que Edward percebeu, seja quem for esse estranho, ele esta atrás de _sua_ mulher misteriosa. Nossa, ele já esta ate mesmo chamando ela de "sua".

- Onde ela esta? – perguntou com um rosnado.

- Ela quem? – Edward se fez de desentendido.

- Arggg. – rosnou o estranho. – Não brinque comigo rapaz.

E logo em seguida, o estranho correu ate uma caçamba, a pegou sem fazer força alguma e a lançou pra cima de Edward. Com seus poderes de vampiro, Edward pegou a caçamba e a jogou de lado. Seus olhos se tornaram pretos.

- Esta na hora de ficar sério. – disse Edward assumindo sua postura de vampiro perigoso e mortal.

- Então o rapaz tem truques na manga. – zombou o estranho.

- Sim, eu tenho. – disse Edward.

E logo em seguida, com sua velocidade vampiresca, ele correu e acertou a palma da mão aberta com força total no peito do estranho. Com o impacto, Edward pode escutar o som dos ossos se quebrando no tórax do estranho. O estranho foi lançado para o outro lado da rua e acertou de costas a lateral de um carro esportivo prata estacionado, o destruindo o lado do motorista. O estranho caiu no chão.

Edward correu em sua velocidade vampira ate o estranho e o pegou pelo pescoço, pronto para finalizar o serviço, pois apesar de parecer estar morto, o coração do estranho ainda batia, fraco, mas ainda batia.

Mas algo impossível começou a acontecer. Ao invés de ouvir o som dos ossos se quebrando pela sua forte pegada no pescoço, ele ouviu os ossos se regenerando no tórax do estranho.

O estranho abriu os olhos, e no mesmo instante, ele praticamente não pensou, apenas agiu. Como um felino selvagem, ele usou suas garras e arranhou o pescoço de mármore de Edward pronto para arranca-lo fora. Se Edward não tivesse captado o pensamento do estranho no ultimo instante, agora ele estaria sem pescoço, pois ele conseguiu se afastar apenas o suficiente para não ter seu pescoço arrancado fora. E isso o fez afrouxar sua mão no pescoço do estranho.

O estranho aproveitou esse momento para bater os dois pés nas coxas de Edward, e começou a subir o corpo de Edward com passos pesados, o que estava machucando Edward. Ele chutou o queixo de Edward e ao mesmo tempo se soltou dando um mortal para trás. Seu corpo girou 360º graus no ar, e antes mesmo de atingir o solo novamente, o estranho pousou os dois pés no peito de Edward com força, assim jogando Edward no outro lado da rua ate acertar um prédio e destruir os tijolos do prédio.

O estranho caiu em pé no chão como um felino. E ele rosnou para Edward do outro lado da rua.

- Você acha que pode me derrotar? Eu, Dentes-de-Sabre?

E no mesmo instante, Dentes-de-Sabre, colocou as duas mãos sobre o asfalto e correu como um tigre em busca de sua presa ate Edward, que estava caído ao chão tentando se recuperar da surra que estava levando. Dentes-de-Sabre chegou ate Edward, o pegou pelo pescoço e o suspendeu o encostando na parede do prédio.

- Então, onde esta a minha sobrinha? – perguntou Dentes-de-Sabre rosnando.

- E... eu... não sei... – respondeu Edward achando aquilo impossível. Afinal, ele era um vampiro, a criatura mais perigosa do planeta e estava levando uma surra do que aparentemente era um simples humano.

- Azar pra você. – disse Dentes-de-Sabre.

E no mesmo instante, Dentes-de-Sabre suspendeu Edward mais alguns centímetros ao ar e o soltou, e rapidamente suas duas mãos estavam nos dois braços de Edward.

- Adeus criatura estranha. – disse Dentes-de-Sabre.

E logo em seguida, ele estava puxando os dois braços de Edward os arrancando fora e os jogando longe. Edward começou a cair ao chão, mas Dentes-de-Sabre o segurou pelo pescoço e o arrancou fora e jogou a cabeça de Edward longe, e logo em seguida, com suas garras afiadas, ele começou a rasgar o resto do corpo de Edward.

Quando Dentes-de-Sabre terminou, Edward estava todo desmembrado e morto. Dentes-de-Sabre deu as costas para Edward e começou a se afastar.

Alice estava paralisada com o que acabara de ver, seu precioso irmão estava prestes a morrer, ela tinha que salva-lo.

Alice e Jasper estavam sentados em um banco da praça apreciando a vista romântica quando tudo foi interrompido pela visão de Alice.

- O que foi? – perguntou Jasper se levantando. – O que você viu?

- Edward. – disse uma Alice preocupada já de pé. – Ele esta para ser morto.

E ela não disse mas nada, apenas correu o mais rápido que pode com Jasper logo ao seu lado.

Em questão de segundos eles já estavam na rua certa e já podiam ver Edward que tinha acabado de ser jogado para o outro lado da rua. Dentes-de-Sabre ficou de quatro e avançou em direção a Edward.

- Lobisomem? – perguntou Jasper.

- Não. – disse Alice.

Alice se esforçou ao máximo e correu mais rápido ainda. Dentes-de-Sabre já estava pronto para segurar os dois braços de Edward e os arrancar fora, mas Alice foi mais rápida. Já a dez passos de Dentes-de-Sabre, ela pulou inclinando seu corpo em pleno ar e o deixou girar, já no terceiro giro, o calcanhar de seu pé direito acertou em cheio a cabeça de Dentes-de-Sabre o jogando longe de Edward, já Alice caiu em pé como uma pluma.

- Edward, você esta bem? – perguntou ela o ajudando a se levantar.

- Vou sobreviver.

Jasper logo se juntou a eles. Dentes-de-Sabre se levantou, estalou alguns ossos e rosnou:

- Mais estranhos com cheiro de mortos. Nos vemos por aí...

E em seguida, ele pulou pra cima da parede do prédio ao lado e escalou com suas garras rapidamente e logo já havia sumido.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Jasper.

- Conversamos em casa. – disse Edward já se sentindo recuperado.

(***)

- Oh... – disse Emmett. – Então, quer dizer que, Edward-eu-sou-o-bonzão levou uma surra?

- Emmett... – disse Rosalie lhe dando um tapa; como sempre.

- Que foi? Estou mentindo? – disse Emmett com sua cara de criança.

- Humm... – pensou Alice. – Não. Agora, falando sério. Carlisle, alguma ideia do que seja aquilo?

- Nada. – disse Carlisle soltando uma bufada de ar e se sentando ao lado de Esme. – Eu pesquisei, fiz alguns contatos e nada. Quer dizer, meu amigo, Arthur, ele vive em Nova Iorque, disse que já ouviu falar de uma dessas criaturas com poderes insanos. Parece que em São Francisco na Califórnia, há uns 25 anos atrás, houve um confronto entre essas criaturas. Parece que a destruição da ponte foi culpa deles, mas só isso. Na internet não tem nada relatando esse incidente.

- Ao meu ver, o governo encobriu o ocorrido da população. – disse Jasper sério.

- Ao meu ver, nós não somos mais as criaturas mais poderosas e perigosas do planeta. – disse Emmett do nada.

E isso foi como uma bomba, pois finalmente eles se deram conta que eles se tornaram tão invulneráveis como os humanos são pra eles.

- A mulher misteriosa. – disse Rosalie. – Você disse que esse tal de... Dentes-de-Sabre esta atrás dela, por que?

- Ao que parece, ela é sobrinha dele. – disse Alice.

- Ela é filha de um tal de Logan. – disse Edward. – Eu captei alguns dos pensamentos dele. Ele quer achar ela e mata-la, parece que ele e esse tal de Logan são inimigos. E esse... Dentes-de-Sabre...

- Aquele que te espancou. – disse Emmett.

Edward só deu um olhar assassino para o irmão, o que não tirou o sorriso idiota da cara de Emmett.

- Dentes-de-Sabre... – continuou Edward. – Vai fazer de tudo para ferir Logan, seja carnalmente ou emocionalmente. Temos que acha-la antes dele.

- Sei. – disse Alice. – Essa é sua desculpa para ficar perto dela. Por que você não assume logo de uma vez que sente uma atração por aquela mulher, mesmo sem ter visto o rosto dela.

- Alice...? Como você...? Eu não sinto... – Edward tentou se defender.

- Por favor, Edward. Eu não nasci ontem não. Isto esta mais que na cara.

- Deve ter sido a bunda dela. – disse Emmett. – Ao que tudo indica, meu irmão não é gay. Graças a bunda da mulher gostosa e... misteriosa. Aiiii... – disse Emmett ao sentir um tapa de Rosalie acertar sua nuca com força.

- Meu filho esta apaixonado. – disse Esme com seu tom maternal.

- Eu não estou apaixonado. – disse Edward só faltando gritar. Então, ele falou baixo, mas todos ouviram e comemoraram e logo em seguida foram se arrumar para irem a escola. – É só atração.


	7. Capítulo 6: A Bella e as Feras – Parte 3

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**A Bella e as Feras – Parte 3**

**POV: Narrador**

Todos os Cullen foram tomar banho e se arrumar para enfrentar a segunda-feira na escola.

Ao chegarem na escola, não se tinha outro assunto a não ser a nova garota, a filha do prefeito que estaria a partir de hoje estudando com eles. Todos os alunos estavam esperando ate o sinal tocar para entrarem na escola, estavam todos no estacionamento esperando para verem como é a filha do prefeito.

Alice e Jasper estavam abraçados e encostados do Porshe amarelo de Alice. Emmett e Rosalie estavam abraçados e encostados assim como Edward, no Volvo prata. Minutos depois, um som de um carro potente foi ouvido pelos Cullen. E logo em seguida, um Bugatti preto e laranja estacionou. Todos os olhares foram para a maquina.

- Cara, esse carro... – disse Emmett quase babando. – É um Bugatti, custa em torno de 5 milhões de dólares. Comparado a ele, o seu Volvo, Edward, é um fusca, talvez um Herbie, mas um fusca.

- Cala boca, Emmett. – disse Edward carrancudo.

- Esse é o mesmo carro da noite anterior. – comentou Jasper.

- Não acredito que... – começou Emmett, mas parou ao ouvir a porta do carro se abrir.

A porta se abriu e de lá saiu uma...

_Deusa Grega_, pensou Emmett. E Edward teve que concordar, isso ate seu corpo gelar completamente.

_Edward, ela é..._, pensou Jasper olhando pasmo, assim como Alice.

Edward fez menção de ir ate a aluna nova que estava parada no meio do estacionamento olhando em volta, mas Alice foi mais rápida e o segurou pelo braço disfarçadamente e pensou:

_Edward, acalme-se. Não é ela. Ela é exatamente igual a ela, mas não é ela. Ela não é Anabella. Ana esta morta, lembre-se._

Edward acabou se acalmando e Alice o soltou.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou em pensamento Rosalie.

- Depois, Rosalie, depois. – disse Alice.

Emmett que estava tão perdido quanto Rosalie, decidiu prestar a atenção na aluna nova.

- Ela esta olhando pra nós. – disse ele se achando.

- _Caramba_. – sussurrou Alice.

Mas a aluna nova não ficou os secando, na verdade, ela fez pouco caso deles, o que irritou Rosalie profundamente. Edward teve que ler cada palavrão que Rosalie pensou, cada palavrão que ele nem conhecia.

Ele tentou ler os pensamentos dela, da aluna nova, mas nada. Foi então que tudo começou. A aluna nova voltou o olhar para eles, e arregalou os olhos.

- Vai começar... – disse Rosalie.

- _Uau..._ – a aluna nova disse formando um perfeito "O" com a boca.

- É sempre a mesma coisa... – disse Edward tentando parecer o mais calmo o possível, pois estava difícil.

- _Que coisa horrível é aquela atrás daqueles esquisitos?_ – disse a aluna nova como se estivesse pensando alto.

Os cinco enrijeceram.

_Do que ela esta falando?_, pensou Jasper em total alerta.

_Esquisita é a tua avó, sua bisca!_, pensou uma Rosalie raivosa.

Com uma cara de patricinha mimada e aparentando estar com pena, a aluna nova continuou:

- _Além de terem mau gosto pra carros, o dono daquele Porshe deve ser cego pra ter comprado aquela aberração das estradas._

_Vou matar aquela infeliz, não é só por que ela é a cópia exata da..._, pensou Alice e ao mesmo tempo teve que ser segurada por Jasper.

- _O Volvo ate que é bonitinho mas... é tão... gay._ – disse ela.

Emmett começou a rir, e Edward esqueceu naquele momento que estava diante da cópia exata de Anabella, cerrou os punhos e tudo o que ele queria era pegar aquela humana o mostrar o quanto ele é homem.

- _Mas o que eu queria? Gente de interior é caipira._ – ela disse soltando um ar pesado e andando para dentro do prédio.

_Você vai ver quem a caipira depois de eu arrancar a sua cabeça sua..._, Edward queria censurar Rosalie por ela ser tão superficial, mas ate ele mesmo estava irritado com humana ousada.

- O que essa humana idiota tem na cabeça? – perguntou Rosalie com seu tom de superioridade.

- Nada. – respondeu Edward. – Eu não consigo ler os pensamentos dela. – ele estava frustrado com isso, pois com Anabella era a mesma coisa.

Edward observou a aluna através dos pensamentos das pessoas. Seu nome era Isabella, mas ela preferia ser chamada de Bella.

Ate a hora do intervalo, Rosalie já estava espumando de raiva, pois todos estavam comparando ela com a deslumbrante e sensual, Bella. Ate mesmo Edward não podia negar, ela era linda, tão linda como Anabella.

A fofoqueira da escola, a humana que Edward não gosta nenhum pouco por causa de seus pensamentos podres, Jéssica Stanley já grudou na aluna nova como chiclete. Edward também viu que Bella, também fez amizade com Angela Weber, essa ate que não irrita Edward com seus pensamentos.

O sinal tocou, era hora do intervalo. Seguindo Bella pelos pensamentos de Jéssica e Angela, Edward viu a hora em que as três entraram no refeitório. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para as olhar, quer dizer, olhar a deusa grega (como estava sendo chamada pelos meninos, a maioria por pensamentos por causa de suas namoradas).

_Tirei a sorte grande quando me aproximei dessa aí..._, pensou Jéssica adorando os holofotes.

_Droga, Bella é legal, mas, por que ela tem que chamar tanta atenção assim? Eu odeio holofotes_, pensou Angela desconfortável com todos os olhares.

Edward, Emmett e Jasper se encontraram com Alice e Rosalie que estavam saindo da sala de aula de artes e caminharam rumo ao refeitório.

- Então, vão me dizer o que aconteceu hoje cedo? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Em casa, Rosalie. – disse Alice. Ela notou que Edward estava meio aéreo. _Você a esta perseguindo pelos pensamentos dos outros, não é?_, pensou chamando a atenção de Edward, ele apenas assentiu.

_Como ela é gostosa, será que ela aceita sair comigo? Ir ao baile comigo? Ser a mãe dos meus filhos?_, pensou Mike e Edward soltou um riso.

- O que foi? Qual é a graça? – perguntou Emmett nada discreto. – Também que rir. Vamos fale!

- O Mike... – começou Edward.

- Owww... – disse Alice e Rosalie juntas com cara de nojo.

- Ele quer que a aluna nova seja a mãe dos filhos dele. – terminou Edward rindo.

- Se alguém seria o pai dos filhos dela seria e... – começou Emmett.

- Emmett, eu juro, se você dizer que seria você, eu te castro aqui mesmo. – alertou uma Rosalie com cara de nenhum amigo.

- Seria o Edward. – ele disse rapidamente.

No mesmo instante, eles entraram no refeitório chamando atenção, não tanta quanto eles estão acostumados, pois a aluna nova roubou alguns _fãs_. Pegaram bandejas com comida apenas para disfarçar e foram se sentem no canto do refeitório, à maior distância possível de onde Bella se encontrava no salão comprido.

Enquanto Alice fazia carinho em Jasper, Rosalie em Emmett, Edward brincava com a comida e escutava os pensamentos da mesa de Bella. Os assunto era sobre o baile que seria só daqui dois meses, mas Bella não estava interessada n assunto, ela vez ou outra, olhava os cinco.

_Aquela sirigaita não para de nos encarar._, pensou Rosalie.

Alice se levantou e largou a bandeja no lixo e voltou para seu lugar.

- _Quem são __eles? _– perguntou Bella à Jessica chamando a atenção dos cinco.

_Vai começar..._, pensou Emmett.

Jessica riu sem graça, olhando os cinco como Bella.

- _São Edward e Emmett Cullen, e Rosalie e Jasper Hale. A que se levantou pra jogar o lixo, é Alice Cullen. Todos moram com o Dr. Cullen e a esposa._ – ela disse isso à meia-voz.

- Edward, o que Bella esta pensando? – perguntou Emmett.

- Eu já disse que não consigo ler os pensamentos dela. – respondeu Edward desfazendo um pãozinho em pedaços com os dedos.

- _Eles são... muito bonitos._ – disse Bella.

_Mas é claro_, pensou Rosalie sendo a Rosalie de sempre.

Tudo indicava que ela dizia a verdade, seu tom de voz, seu coração, nada nela dizia o contrario de estar mentindo.

- _É._ – concordou Jessica com outra risada. – _Mas todos estão __juntos__... Emmett e Rosalie, e Jasper e Alice, quero dizer. E eles __moram __juntos._ – sua voz trazia toda a condenação e o choque da cidade pequena.

_Vadia_, pensou Alice criticamente.

- _Quem são os Cullen?_ – perguntou. – _Eles não parecem parentes..._

- _Ah, e não são. O Dr. Cullen é bem novo, tem uns vinte e tantos ou trinta e poucos anos. Todos foram adotados. Os Hale __são mesmo __irmãos, gêmeos... os louros... e são filhos adotivos._

- _Parecem meio velhos para filhos adotivos._

- _Agora são, Jasper e Rosalie têm 18 anos, mas estão com a Sra. Cullen desde que tinham 8 anos. Ela é tia deles ou coisa assim._

- _Isso é bem legal... Eles cuidarem de todas essas crianças, quando eram tão pequenos e tudo isso._ – disse uma Bella aparentemente comovida com Carlisle e Esme.

- _Acho que sim._ – admitiu Jessica com relutância, sentindo inveja. – _Mas acho que a Sra. Cullen não pode ter filhos._ – acrescentou ela, como se isso diminuísse sua bondade.

_Essa vadia fofoqueira já passou da hora de ter sua cabeça arrancada_, pensou Rosalie. Todos sabiam do desejo que Esme tinha em ser mãe, e com eles, ela pode ter uma parte desse sonho realizado e eles a amam com mãe. Falar mal dela, é pedir pra ser inimigo dos cinco.

- _Eles sempre moraram em Forks?_ – perguntou Bella.

- _Não._ – disse ela numa voz que dava a entender que isso devia ser óbvio, até para uma recém-chegada como Bella. – _Só se mudaram há dois anos, vindos de algum lugar do Alasca._

_Ela vai se virar, Edward._, pensou Alice vagamente, parecia estar escondendo algo.

Edward se virou e encontrou o olhar de Bella. Se seu coração batesse, ele teria parado. Edward não pode esconder a curiosidade que sentiu ao ver os olhos chocolates de Bella, mas conseguiu esconder a expressão de dor, pois os olhos dela também eram idênticos aos de Anabella. E mais uma vez, ele tentou ler os pensamentos dela, mas nada, e isso o deixou frustrado.

- _Humm..._ – Bella ficou pensativa.

- _O que foi?_ – perguntou Jessica curiosa.

- _Aquele grandão, o armário ambulante._ – ela franziu a testa. Os cinco tiveram sua atenção para Bella. – _Acho que é... Emmett, certo?_ – ela assentiu. – _Ele pratica esportes?_

- _Não que eu saiba._ – ela respondeu. – _Quer dizer, pelo menos aqui na escola não. Por que?_

- _Ele não parece ser muito inteligente._ – respondeu Bella olhando os Cullen.

Emmett enrijeceu, enquanto Edward e os outros seguravam o riso.

- _Acho que tem razão..._ – concordou Jessica.

_Hey!_, gritou em pensamento, pois Rosalie tampava sua boca.

- _Ouvi dizer que a escassez de inteligência em caras que parecem armários ambulantes são por causa das bombas que eles tomam._ – Bella disse.

- Do que ela esta falando? – perguntou Emmett. – Isso tudo é natural.

Por que a gente não pode mandar no coração?, pensou Rosalie indignada por amar alguém tão... Emmett.

- Emmett, cala a boca. – disse Rosalie dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

- _Devem ter custado uma fortuna._ – disse Bella olhando diretamente para Rosalie.

_Ela esta me encarando, por que ela esta me encarando?_, pensou Rosalie.

Os Cullen disfarçaram, mas estavam atentos ao que Bella iria falar, assim como a mesa dela.

- _O que custou uma fortuna?_ – perguntou Jessica.

Edward viu pelos pensamentos a cara que Bella fez, era de obvio e respondeu:

- _O silicone._

_Eu? Silicone? É hoje que os vampiros são revelados para os humanos, pois eu vou drenar todo o sangue dessa biscate!_, pensou Rosalie já arrastando a cadeira. Mas Jasper foi mais rápido e a segurou pelo braço e mandou ondas de energia positiva para ela.

- Acalma-se, Rosalie. – disse Jasper.

- _Agora tá explicado dela ser tão bonita._ – disse Jessica soltando veneno. – _Deve ter gastado uma fortuna em plásticas._

_Não uma, mas duas! Eu vou drenar o sangue dessas duas biscates!_, pensou Rosalie sendo segurada mais uma vez por Jasper.

- _Deve ser por isso que o irmão gêmeo dela, Jasper, virou emo._ – continuou Bella.

Jasper se manteve no controle, mas estava a inclinado a soltar a irmã e talvez ajuda-la com o serviço.

- _Pois é._ – concordou Jessica.

- _E por ser emo, ele não se importa por ter uma namorada do tamanho de um gnomo de jardim._ – disse Bella.

- Eu vou matar essa desgraçada! – disse Alice sendo segurada por Jasper. _E, Edward, ouse cair na gargalhada que eu te mato!_, avisou em pensamento.

Edward teve que se segurar para não cair no riso. Mas qualquer felicidade que ele tinha, acabou na hora, pois Emmett sendo Emmett, disse:

- Vixi, Edward, agora só falta você.

- Cala boca Emmett. – disse Edward já irritado.

- _Quem é o garoto de cabelo ruivo?_ – perguntou Bella.

Os cinco ficaram em silencio esperando a próxima bomba destinada a Edward.

- _É o Edward. Ele é lindo, é claro, mas não perca seu tempo. Ele não namora. Ao que parece, nenhuma das meninas daqui é bonita o bastante para ele._ – ela fungou, um caso claro de dor-de-cotovelo.

Rosalie ainda se lembra do dia em que Edward a rejeitou:

_- Oi, sou Jessica Stanley e você é..._

_- Edward Cullen e não estou interessado._

Desde então, os cinco vivem ouvindo a Stanley soltar veneno sobre eles.

Edward pode ver pelos pensamentos de Angela que Bella mordia o lábio para segurar o sorriso. Ele deduziu que ela sabia que ele tinha rejeitado Jessica. Ele acabou sorrindo com isso.

- _Mas é obvio._ – Bella disse do nada.

Todos os Cullen estavam curiosos com o que ela iria falar.

- _Como assim?_ – perguntou Jessica curiosíssima.

- _Meu bem._ – disse Bella. – _Ele é gay._

Jessica arregalou os olhos, assim como todos da mesa. Os cinco vampiros arregalaram os olhos, e se Edward estivesse com sangue na boca, ou teria cuspido ou se engasgado com o que Bella disse sobre ele ser gay.

- _Tem certeza?_ – perguntou Jessica.

Edward serrava os punhos e se segurava ao máximo para não matar Isabella Marie Swan, enquanto Alice se segurava ao máximo junto com Jasper e Rosalie para não rir e ao mesmo tempo mandavam Edward ficar calmo.

- Oh meu Deus, por que tu fizestes isso com meu irmão... irmã? – disse Emmett se lamentando, o idiota realmente estava acreditando. – Eu sempre suspeitei, mas ainda tinha esperanças que eu estivesse enganado.

- Emmett_._ – disse Edward com a respiração arfante. Ele esta furioso. – Cala essa maldita boca.

- _Mas é claro._ – respondeu Bella a pergunta de Jessica. – _Tenho um sexto sentido pra essas coisas, é como se fosse um radar gay. E além do mais, ele não pega ninguém, na verdade, duvido que alguém já tenha visto ele com alguém do sexo oposto._ – ela pensou por um momento e afirmou com a cabeça.

- Edward, eu nunca te vi com uma garota. – Alice decidiu entrar na brincadeira, mesmo ela só ter visto Edward com uma pessoa pessoalmente, e isso foi há 50 anos atrás.

- Alice... – ele disse a alertando, sua voz soou ameaçadora.

- Mas é verdade. – disse Alice não se intimidando com o irmão. – Só vi nas minhas visões, mas como você vive dizendo que nem sempre minhas visões são certas... – ela deixou o resto da frase no ar.

- _E tem o carro._ – Bella continuou. – _O carro dele é o Volvo prata no estacionamento, certo?_ – Jessica assentiu. – _O carro é bonito, melhor, é fofo. Em outras palavras, é um carro feminino._

- Então... – começou Jessica espantada com a revelação do ano.

- _Edward Cullen é gay._ – Bella completou.

_OMG! Então é por isso que ele me rejeitou. Eu sabia, ninguém rejeita Jessica Stanley. Edward Cullen é gay. GAY. Forks tem que saber._, pensou Jessica. E Edward queria ir ate a mesa, arrancar a cabeça de Bella e a língua de Jessica.

Para não cometerem assassinato e revelarem a existência dos vampiros, os cinco se retiraram do refeitório como se não tivessem escutado a conversa de Bella com Jessica.

O sinal tocou anunciando o fim do intervalo. Cada um foi pra uma sala, Edward foi para a aula de biologia rezando a Deus para não topar com Bella, ela pode ser igual a ela na aparência, mas não na personalidade. Anabella era doce, ingênua, altruísta e inteligente. Mas Bella passa longe da personalidade de Anabella.

Assim que Edward se sentou no seu lugar, ele pode ouvir a fofoca passar de boca a boca:

- _Emmett Cullen toma anabolizantes. Jasper Hale é emo. Alice esta apelidada de gnomo de jardim. Rosalie usa silicone e fez plásticas. Edward Cullen é gay._

A cada palavra das pessoas, ele se irritava cada vez mais. _Quem essa criança pensa que é pra vir e já fazer todos falarem mal deles?_

- Droga... – sussurrou.

Seus irmãos também não estavam bem, todos queriam matar Isabella Marie Swan, matar a linguaruda da Jessica Stanley, matar todos dessa porcaria de escola e em breve, matar a cidade inteira.

O professor estava prestes a fechar a porta, foi quando Edward ouviu o som de salto auto praticamente correndo no corredor rumo a sala. Ele tentou ler os pensamentos da pessoa, mas nada.

- Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo... – sussurrou.

Mas prece de vampiro não funciona, pois a bela morena de olhos chocolates entrou deslumbrando todos os homens da sala, ate mesmo Edward ficou deslumbrado, mas apenas por um segundo, depois se lembrou que ela disse que ele era bicha, então ficou com vontade de arrancar a cabeça dela novamente. E Edward não pode acreditar quando o único lugar vago na sala, era ao lado do seu.

Bella foi ate a mesa e se sentou.

_Cara de pau_, pensou Edward.

- Oi. – ela disse com o maior cara de descarada do mundo.

Edward a fitou. Tentou ler seus pensamentos só mais uma vez, mas nada. Então ele deixou transparecer seu ódio, sua curiosidade, sua frustração e sua incredulidade com a cara de pau dela de ir falar com ele depois do que ela fez. Ela ainda o olhava com aquela cara de santa. Santa só se for do pau oco. Isso foi a gota d'água, ele não aguentava mais, iria matar aquela humana.

_Edward, não! Pense em Carlisle. Pense em Esme. Pense em Anabella_, disse Alice em pensamento, e só foi preciso essas três pessoas para fazer Edward se acalmar, se levantar, pegar suas coisas e sair da sala sem ouvir o professor reclamar.

Assim como Edward, os outros Cullen se levantaram e saíram de suas salas de aula. Os cinco se encontraram no estacionamento, e Alice contou o que Edward quase fez. Jasper acalmou o irmão e a Rosalie, pois ela quase matou Jessica Stanley na sala de aula, já que as duas tem aula de química juntas.

- Vamos embora. – disse Edward.

- Ok. – concordou Alice.

Os cinco se dirigiram ate os dois carros.

- Espere! – disse Alice estacando no lugar, seus olhos estavam se esbranquiçando.

Edward logo começou a ler os pensamentos da irmã. Ele viu tudo o que aconteceu, todos os alunos e professores foram mortos. A escola virou um verdadeiro mar de sangue. Mas não viram quem foi que fez isso.

Alice voltou ao normal.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Emmett como sempre querendo estar por dentro das coisas.

- Não vamos embora. – disse Alice decidida.

- O quê? – exclamou Rosalie, mas Alice já tinha dado meia volta e começou a andar para a escola novamente. – Por que?

- Todos estarão mortos depois da ultima aula. – respondeu Edward seguindo Alice.

Mas o real motivo de Edward ficar, não foi pelos outros, foi por Bella. Ele a viu morta, com um buraco no peito, sem coração. E essa visão mexeu com ele, ele não sabe se é por que ela tem a mesma aparência de Anabella, só sabe que não pode deixar isso acontecer com ela.

Os cinco passaram o tempo verificando a escola, Rosalie foi contra a vontade, pois por ela, ajudaria quem quer que fosse o ser que mataria todos.

- Só me digam o que rolou na hora da entrada, no estacionamento. – disse Rosalie de mal humor.

- Ok. – disse Alice. – A aluna nova, Isabella, é a cópia exata de Anabella.

- Anabella? Aquela Anabella? – perguntou Emmett.

- Sim. – disse Edward sem demonstrar emoção alguma, mas Jasper sentiu dor emanando de Edward. – Anabella, meu único amor.

O sinal da ultima aula tocou, e os cinco decidiram participar da aula, afinal, era Ed. Física.

Já com roupas de exercícios, eles se afastaram dos demais. Quando Bella entrou na quadra, chamou a atenção deles, ela caminhou em direção ao vestiário, e na mesma hora, Edward se viu lendo os pensamentos das meninas, só pra ver o corpo de Isabella.

Rosalie olhou nos olhos de Alice, estava na hora de uma conversinha entre mulheres. Alice assentiu e as duas foram atrás de Bella no vestiário.

Mesmo contra a vontade, Edward teve que espionar Bella através de Jessica. Bella estava prestes a tirar a camisa, Rosalie e Alice estavam se aproximando e Edward estava olhando o que não devia. Então, foi quando tudo começou.

A cabeça de Edward começou a latejar, e ao mesmo tempo:

- Cara, eu vou pegar de jeito a gostosa da Bella. – comentou Mike.

- Cara, ela é muito areia para seu caminhãozinho. – disse Erik.

- Olha só o bicha do Cullen. – disse Mike.

E isso foi a gota d'água. Alice estacou no lugar e começou a ter a mesma visão, mas agora ela sabia quem era o culpado. Era Edward.

Os olhos de Edward ficaram negros. Danem-se Carlisle, Esme e Anabella. Com sua velocidade vampiresca, ele correu ate Mike, segurou seu ombro e sua cabeça, e mordeu seu pescoço arrancando pedaço, e depois socou o peito do moleque quebrando seu tórax. Erik teve sua cabeça arrancada, assim como o professor. Seus irmãos tentaram parar Edward. Alice saiu do transe e saiu correndo em sua velocidade vampira acompanhada de Rosalie para fora do vestiário e foram tentar parar Edward.

Gritos eram ouvidos na escola toda, pois o dano já estava feito, então o jeito era matar todos e não deixarem testemunha, essa foi a decisão dos irmãos.

- Como elas...? – perguntou Jessica apavorada. – E o que esta acontecendo?

- Não faço ideia. – disse uma Bella preocupada e com medo.

Já que todos iriam morrer mesmo, então Rosalie decidiu ela mesma matar Bella e Jessica.

Rosalie surgiu diante das duas no vestiário segundos depois de ter saído.

- Eu vou adorar matar vocês duas, suas galinhas. – disse Rosalie dando seu sorriso mortal.

- Jessica, CORRE! – gritou Bella.

Não precisou mandar duas vezes, Jessica se virou e começou a correr, mas Rosalie não estava disposta a deixar nenhuma das duas fugir.

- Vai a algum lugar? – perguntou Rosalie aparecendo na frente de Jessica.

Jessica abriu a boca e começou a gritar. Rosalie revirou os olhos, e enfiou a mão na boca da garota arrancando a língua dela fora.

- Muito melhor. – disse ela com um sorriso. – Não sabe como eu quero fazer isso a muito tempo.

Em seguida, ela arrancou a cabeça de Jessica fora, e a jogou longe e deixou o corpo da menina cair morto.

- Sua vez... – disse Rosalie olhando para Bella.

Antes que Bella pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Rosalie apareceu diante dela com a mão no peito de Bella, e em seguida ela retirou a mão toda ensanguentada e com o coração de Bella. O lançou fora, Bella ainda estava viva, mas por pouco tempo, pois Rosalie colocou as duas mãos na cabeça de Bella e quebrou o pescoço dela. Bella caiu ao chão morta.

Os três voltaram a si.

Edward ainda estava parado na quadra ao lado dos irmãos. Mie e Erik estavam conversando do outro lado da quadra.

Os olhos de Alice voltaram ao normal. Rosalie estava ao seu lado. As duas estavam no vestiário.

Bella estava prestes a tirar sua camisa, mas decidiu parar pois sabia que Edward Cullen estava a bisbilhotado, então decidiu pregar uma peça.

**POV: Bella**

Eu estou com raiva. Muita raiva.

Edward estava espionando-me pelos pensamentos de Jessica, então decidi pregar um peça. Criei uma ilusão e botei na cabeça dele. Nessa ilusão, ele sai matando todos, e por sua culpa, os irmãos acabam ajudando. É claro que Rosalie iria tentar me matar, mas eu iria conseguir escapar, como uma humana, mas iria escapar. Mas aí tudo muda no final, onde eu tenho meu coração arrancado e meu pescoço quebrado. Quem foi o futuro defunto que ousou interferir na minha ilusão e me matar?

_Fui eu_, alguém respondeu, pela voz, é um homem.

_Quem é?_, perguntei. Gente, a conversa esta rolando por pensamentos, falo? E eu estou agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Alice e Rosalie deram meia volta. Provavelmente foram ver como estava Edward e saber o que estava acontecendo. Pelo menos funcionou, Edward parou de ler os pensamentos de Jessica. Mas eu estou ainda fula da vida com o desgraçado que interferiu na minha ilusão.

_Não precisa ficar irritada. Não te recrimino por criar a ilusão, pois foi errado ele querer espionar você em um momento intimo, e não se preocupe, estou apenas conversando com você, e não vendo. Se você tivesse sobrevivido nessa ilusão, eles iriam desconfiar. E quanto a quem eu sou? Eu sou apenas um... amigo._


	8. Capítulo 7: Sussurro

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Sussurro**

**POV: Bella**

Amigo? Amigo? Você vai ver o amigo quando eu te encontrar seu desgraçado! Droga!

Ok. Respire fundo, nada de dar pití no meio do vestiário. Terminei de me trocar e fui para a quadra. Parece que vamos jogar queimado. Merda, perdi toda a vontade de jogar. Seja quem for esse infeliz, acabou com o meu dia. Me deixei ser queimada. Fui para a arquibancada, me sentei e tentei localizar o dono da voz misteriosa, mas nada. O infeliz esta em um raio de 400 km, mas esta me bloqueando. Seja quem for, é forte pra conseguir fazer uma façanha dessas, me bloquear.

Depois da ultima aula, não estava com paciência para mais ninguém. Peguei minhas coisas e fui pra casa, decidi tomar banho em casa mesmo.

Assim que atravessei a porta da frente da mansão, fui abordada por uma Gabi alegre e cantante. Ela estava com fones de ouvido e com um espanador tirando pó dos móveis. Ela cantava _Sexy And I Know It_ de _LFMAO_. Só a Gabi mesmo para me fazer esquecer meus problemas. Ela estava de costas pra mim, ainda não tinha me visto.

- **... Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body...** – foi quando ela se virou e me viu parada diante da porta com um semblante alegre. Sim ela me contagiou com sua alegria. Ela parou de cantar e me encarou. Cinco segundos depois, ela passou as mãos no ar mostrando o corpo e disse. – **I work out.**

E apontou o espanador para mim como se fosse um microfone. Fazer o que? Eu dei de ombros e entrei na brincadeira, comecei a cantar desfilando pela sala:

- **When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my **_**bra**_** and I ain't afraid to show it.**

Parei de cantar quando cheguei perto dela, nos olhamos e dissemos juntas:

- **I'm sexy and I know it...** – e começamos a requebrar como se estivéssemos em uma boate. – **I'm sexy and I know it...**

E ficamos assim por uma hora e meia, e não sei como eu não percebi, mas enquanto eu cantava e dançava junto com ela, acabei ajudando a limpar a casa. Safada aproveitadora de jovens inocentes. Quem não me conhece, me compra.

Subi para meu quarto e me deliciei em um banho de hidromassagem por meia hora.

**POV: Narrador**

Os Cullen não faziam ideia do que aconteceu na escola, do que foi aquilo que Edward tinha visto.

Bella tentou achar mais uma vez o "amigo" através do Rastreamento; uma habilidade de sentir, rastrear humanos e mutantes num raio de 400 km, mas nada.

Assim se passou o resto da segunda-feira, na terça-feira os Cullen não foram a escola, pois ainda estavam em alerta com o ocorrido do dia anterior, e porque era bem provável eles acabarem matando os alunos e as pessoas da cidade, já que a fofoqueira da Jessica Stanley espalhou para toda a cidade os _segredos_ dos Cullen. Bella não achou estranho a falta da presença deles na escola, já que ela deduziu que fariam isso mesmo. E assim se passou a terça-feira, Bella deslumbrando os homens e as mulheres querendo que ela quebre o salto e caia e quebre o nariz perfeito.

Então chegou a quarta-feira, os Cullen também não foram naquele dia, na verdade, eles não iriam na escola o resto da semana inteira, pois estava fazendo sol. Se não fosse por sua extraordinária beleza e sua personalidade, Bella seria tachada de nerd, pois suas notas estavam sendo as maiores da escola, isso da ao fato de Bella ser uma telepata tão forte que ela é capaz de absorver os conhecimentos de outra pessoa, essa habilidade é chamada de memoria Eidética, capacidade de armazenar e processar vastas quantidades de informação em sua memória, dando a ela uma capacidade de aprendizagem sobre-humana, e isso é só uma das vastas habilidades que Bella possui.

A quarta passou rápida, já era por volta das dez da noite quando o Sr. Philip voltava em seu carro simples de Port Angeles a Forks. Ele era o único motorista na estrada. Faróis ligados iluminando o caminho, o caminho que ele não prestava atenção, pois derrubou o celular e foi tentar pegar, quando conseguiu pega-lo, voltou sua atenção na estrada e pisou fundo no freio. Havia uma mulher nomeio da estrada. Sr. Philip conseguiu parar o carro antes que ele atropelasse a mulher de cabelos laranja brilhantes, caóticos, como uma chama. Sua postura é distintamente felina, com um corpo que serpenteia. Ela sorriu angelicalmente para o Sr. Philip que ficou deslumbrado com a mulher de olhos vermelhos, um vinho profundo. Sua pele é branca, muito pálida.

Em seguida, a porta do motorista foi arrancada e lançada longe por um homem de olhos vermelhos, cabelos castanho claro e curto, e uma pele branca, pálida. Ele usava uma calça jeans escuro, botas e uma jaqueta de couro escuro.

Sr. Philip estava apavorado, e ficou ainda mais quando a porta do passageiro foi arrancada e lançada longe por outro homem, esse também tinha os olhos vermelhos, sua pele morena tons abaixo da palidez típica, seu cabelo um preto lustroso. Ele era de um meio de construir, musculoso. Esse sorriu e disse com sotaque francês:

- Desculpe a falta de delicadeza, mas é que... Na hora da fome, acabamos agindo como animais selvagens...

Sr. Philip, professor de história da escola Forks High School, foi morto naquele dia.

Na manhã seguinte, a cidade inteira de Forks já sabiam da morte do Sr. Philip.

Charlie Swan dispensou Gabi dos afazeres naquele dia.

**POV: Bella**

_Trim. Trim. Trim._

Tateei minha mão no criado mudo, ainda com os olhos fechados, lancei o maldito despertador na parede. Eu já disse que odeio acordar cedo? Se não, agora já sabe.

Me levantei, tomei um banho digno de uma rainha, e me arrumei com um básico hoje, mas sem descer do salto. Calça preta, blusa vermelha e salto alto, e cabelo solto.

Ao descer, notei que algo estava acontecendo, pois meus pais estão em casa, e a Gabi não veio hoje.

- Então família, o que esta acontecendo? – perguntei descendo a escada.

Meus pais estavam sentados no sofá da sala de estar.

- Sr. Philip foi encontrado morto em um _acidente_ de carro na estrada nessa madrugada. – respondeu meu pai.

- Meu professor de história? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Sim. – respondeu dona Renée se levantando e me acompanhando ate a cozinha, meu pai veio logo atrás de nós.

- Cadê a Gabi? – perguntei sentindo falta da comida.

- Dispensei ela dos afazeres hoje. – respondeu meu pai.

Acho que eles se esqueceram que vivem com uma meia-vampira que se alimenta de comida humana. Fui ate a fruteira e peguei uma maçã.

- O que realmente aconteceu? – perguntei e dei uma mordida na maçã.

- Vampiros. – respondeu Charlie.

- Os Cullen? – perguntei.

Por que se foi eles, é melhor eles dizerem adeus a essa vida e dizerem olá ao purgatório.

- Não, acredito que seja nômades que estão de passagem. – disse ele.

- Os Volturi sabem? – perguntei.

Odeio aqueles bandos de esquisitos de capas. Só não mato aquele imprestável do Aro, por que é ele que mantém os vampiros na linha. Se tem alguém que me tira realmente do sério, é Aro, o serzinho infernal.

- Já os informei. Devo receber noticias amanhã. – respondeu meu pai.

Renée estava sentada e folheando uma revista de fofoca dos famosos. Acho que minha mãe foi contaminada pelo povo desse fim de mundo.

Eu sei que devia estar chocada por meu professor de história, Sr. Philip, um possível pedófilo, estar morto, mas não estou. Não me olhe assim, eu só tive duas aulas com ele, não tive tempo de conhecer ele, se eu fosse ficar em prantos toda vez que um conhecido morre, eu seria uma Maria-chorona.

- Humm... – eu disse concordando e dei outra mordida na maçã.

Meus pais e eu conversamos sobre os Cullen ontem, quarta-feira a noite. Meu pai conheceu Carlisle no hospital, e minha mãe conheceu Esme em alguma loja por ai na segunda-feira, na terça os quatro saíram em um tipo de encontro de casal. E eles ficaram sabendo do que eu fiz com os Cullen Jr., não ficaram nada felizes, mas por sorte, não me entregaram. Fiquei sabendo que Carlisle e Esme se alimentam de sangue humano, mas não direto da fonte, e sim de bolsas de sangue de doadores do hospital. Viu o que eu disse? Carlisle e Esme apesar de terem olhos vermelhos, são gente boa. Eles preferiram se alimentar de sangue doado do que fazer o que os filhos fazem. Agora, por causa dessa amizade de gente velha, todos os Cullen (incluindo os Hale), sabem que eu sou filha de dois vampiros e que sei que eles são vampiros, mas felizmente, eles acham que eu sou humana e que serei transformada em um futuro próximo. Eles só voltam para a escola na segunda-feira com uma vaga noção de que eu humilhei eles de proposito, que eu sabia que eles estavam ouvindo a minha conversa no estacionamento e no refeitório. Droga, queria que eles só descobrissem uns 8 meses depois.

- Se quiser, eu posso cuidar deles. – eu disse terminando de comer minha maçã.

- Querida, essa coisa de lutar não é nada sofisticado... – disse Renée sem tirar os olhos da revista, pois é, ela incorporou de vez o papel de mulher superficial. – Isso não coisa que uma dama deva fazer.

- Mãe? Lutar? Quem disse que vai haver uma luta? – ela tirou os olhos da revista e me olhou, meu pai tinha um sorriso de divertimento estampado na cara. – Cuidar deles no meu vocabulário, quer dizer exterminar. E dona Renée, desde quando você virou uma mulher fluflu?

Ela fechou a revista e a colocou na bancada e se levantou e disse saindo da cozinha:

- Desde que nos mudamos para esse fim de mundo.

- O deu nela? – perguntei.

- Saudades dos shoppings. – respondeu me pai me abraçando. – A respeito dos vampiros, vamos esperar os Volturi decidir o que fazer primeiro.

- Eu ainda vou acabar desintegrando Aro Volturi. – eu disse o abraçando.

- Eu sei. – disse meu pai me fazendo cafune. Como isso é bom. – Agora vai, se não você vai se atrasar.

- Escola... ninguém merece... – eu sai da cozinha resmungando e ouvi meu pai rindo de mim. – Isso, ria da desgraça alheia. Não é com você né? Não é você que vai ter que passar praticamente o resto da eternidade indo para aquele inferno.

E o infeliz riu alto.

O resto do dia passou normal. A escola fez uma homenagem ao Sr. Philip. Foi anunciado que um novo professor iria começar na segunda-feira. Pelo visto, segunda-feira esta prometendo.

Na sexta, meu pai recebe noticias dos Volturi. Tínhamos carta branca, e qualquer coisa, devíamos pedir ajuda aos Cullen.

- MAS NEM MORTA! – eu gritei. Estávamos na sala de estar, minha mãe, como de costume de uns dois dias pra cá, não tirava os olhos da revista.

Eu sei, estou sendo uma maldita patricinha mimada.

- Bella, qual o problema em receber ajuda dos Cullen? – perguntou meu pai.

- Por que eu não preciso de ajuda! – eu disse batendo o pé.

- Todos precisam de ajuda... – tentou meu pai, mas eu não estava a fim de ouvir mais nada. Com minha super velocidade, sai correndo e só ouvi meu pai gritando meu nome antes de entrar na floresta.

Era por volta das seis da tarde, ainda estava claro, o sol já estava se pondo. Corri e corri. Nunca que eu vou ser _amiga_ de um olhos vermelhos. Corri sem olhar para onde estava indo. Quando parei e olhei em volta, estava em uma clareira, um lugar lindo e calmo.

Me deitei na grama verde e fiquei olhando o céu. Foi um olhos vermelhos que a matou. Foi um olhos vermelho que me enganou, me usou e a matou. Senti algo molhado escorrer pelo meu rosto, passei a mão e percebi que estava chorando.

**POV: Narrador**

Bella fechou os olhos e se deleitou com a atmosfera calma da clareira.

- _Isso mesmo, você não precisa da ajuda de ninguém. Você é uma deusa entre meros mortais e imortais..._ – um sussurro como o vento, uma voz feminina, dentro da cabeça de Bella.

Bella abriu os olhos e se levantou assustada, pois, sejam quem for a dona dessa voz aveludada e sedutora, é poderosa e não é o "amigo" misterioso de antes.

- Se eu sou poderosa, então como você conseguiu penetrar no meu escudo? – perguntou Bella em pé olhando em volta tentando achar qualquer suspeito.

- _Não se preocupe, estou a mais de 400 km de Forks. Você é poderosa, muita mais poderosa do que você imagina, mas seus poderes ainda estão em desenvolvimento..._

- Quem é você? – perguntou Bella.

- _Alguém que odeia tanto os olhos vermelhos quanto você. Alguém que quer três vampiros originais mortos, e isso só será possível com a sua "morte"..._

- C-como...!? – Bella olhou assustada ao redor. Essa voz de mulher é tão angelical, que deu arrepios em Bella.

A voz não respondeu, ela simplesmente sumiu. E todos os sentidos de Bella entraram em alerta com o ser que estava a 70 passos de distância atrás dela a observando.

Bella se virou assumindo a postura de alerta.

- Não vai cumprimentar seu tio? – perguntou Dentes-de-Sabre.


	9. Capítulo 8: Tormenta

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Tormenta**

**POV: Narrador**

Bella se virou assumindo a postura de alerta.

- Não vai cumprimentar seu tio? – perguntou Dentes-de-Sabre.

_Duas semanas antes._

Em alguma floresta qualquer do Alasca coberta por neve.

- LOGAN! – gritou Dentes-de-Sabre ao mesmo tempo que suas garras afiadas atingiam o pescoço do irmão.

Logan teve o pescoço rasgado, mas no mesmo instante se regenerou, sem perder tempo, Logan começou a socar o peito de Dentes-de-Sabre com suas garras de Adamantium. Dentes-de-Sabre foi sendo empurrado em direção ao penhasco. Como golpe final, Logan usou suas garras retratáveis, e rasgou o corpo de Dentes-de-Sabre em um perfeito X, girou o corpo e chutou o estomago do irmão o jogando do penhasco. E mais uma vez Dentes-de-Sabre foi derrotado por Wolverine.

Dentes-de-Sabre caiu em um rio, e se deixou ser levado pela correnteza. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, e isso foi o necessário. Quando abriu os olhos, todos os seus sentidos entraram em alerta. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, e lá estava, um homem na margem o encarando com um sorriso zombador. Ele tinha a pele negra e o cabelo raspado.

- Que visão mais... patética... – disse o homem.

Dentes-de-Sabre se levantou em um impulso, fez suas garras crescerem e ficou em posição de ataque.

- Quem é você? – rosnou.

- Meu nome é... – disse o homem dando uma pausa. – Marcel. E eu sou aquele que tem a solução para os seus problemas.

- Problemas? – rosnou Dentes-de-Sabre. – Eu não tenho problemas. Você que esta com problemas...

Em seguida, ele pulou em direção a Marcel e o atacou, mas suas garras atravessaram Marcel como se ele fosse feito de fumaça; o que de fato era. A fumaça se dissipou e reapareceu 10 passos de distância de Dentes-de-Sabre, e dela surgiu Marcel.

- Desculpe se eu não sou doido o suficiente para ir ate você, isso é apenas uma ilusão. Eu estou a milhares de km de distância de você. Como eu não estou com tempo para ficar de conversinha, pois tenho uma cidade para governar, vou logo ao assunto.

Dentes-de-Sabre deu um passo a frente.

- Fale. – rosnou.

- Você sabia que seu querido irmão tem uma filha? – perguntou Marcel com seu típico sorriso de quem esta tramando algo.

- Logan tem uma filha?

- Sim, e bem poderosa. Tão poderosa que ela herdou os poderes do pai e da mãe. Mate-a e você vai ter uma vantagem psicológica contra seu irmão. Use essa pedra, ela te dará uma vantagem contra Isabella.

Dentes-de-Sabre rosnou e no mesmo segundo, Marcel desapareceu e uma pedra de diamante negro bruto apareceu no lugar. Dentes-de-Sabre foi ate a pedra e a fitou por um segundo, se agachou e a pegou e se levantou. Veias negras surgiram na palma de sua mão, subiram pelo seu braço, pelo pescoço e foram ate os olhos, e seus olhos ficaram pretos diabólicos por um segundo e depois voltaram ao normal, e Dentes-de-Sabre tinha um propósito: _Matar Isabella Marie Swan_.

Em seguida, um corvo branco que estava em um galho de árvore, apenas observando tudo, voou e pousou no ombro de Dentes-de-Sabre, e a pedra na mão de Dentes-de-Sabre brilhou, e ele foi tele transportado junto com o corvo em seu ombro.

Logan correu e correu ate sair da floresta e se deparar com uma estrada. Ele parou no meio da estrada e olhou em volta tentando achar o zunido em que estava ouvindo. Um zunido que estava aumentando a cada segundo. O som se tornou tão forte, que ele colocou as mãos na cabeça, gritou e caiu de joelhos no chão, ainda com as mãos na cabeça. Ele tentou tampar os ouvidos, mas nada. O som continuava aumentar. O som estava dentro de sua cabeça.

E do nada, tudo ficou em silêncio. Lentamente, ele tirou as mãos dos ouvidos, ainda de joelhos, olhou para o nada.

_Logan..._, um sussurro feminino. _Logan... Ajude... Logan... Ajude..._, a voz mental parecia estar unida ao vento, melodiosa e ao mesmo tempo misteriosa.

- Quem é? – perguntou Logan se levantando e mostrando as garras. – Apareça!

_Ajude_, sussurrou a voz. _Você precisa protege-la... Ela precisa de sua ajuda. Um grande mau se aproxima..._

- Ajudar? Quem? Quem precisa de minha ajuda? Quem eu preciso proteger? – exclamou Logan com todos os seus sentido em alerta.

_Isabella_, sussurrou a voz enfraquecendo.

- Quem? – indagou Logan.

_Sua filha_, disse a voz desaparecendo por completo.

Logan franziu o cenho.

- Filha? Como assim, minha filha? – exclamou. – RESPONDA!

Mas a voz já havia partido. Logan guardou as garras. Filha? Como ele podia ter uma filha? E como ele não ficou sabendo antes disso? E... se ele tem uma filha, quem é a... mãe?

Filha. Essa palavra pareceu tão certo. Uma filha. Se isso é verdade, então ela esta em perigo.

- Isabella. – Wolverine repetiu o nome de sua filha. E uma fúria percorreu seu corpo ao imaginar que alguém esta tentando machucar sua filha.

_Duas semanas depois_.

Bella se virou assumindo a postura de alerta.

- Não vai cumprimentar seu tio? – perguntou Dentes-de-Sabre.

- Como é que é? Para o mundo que eu quero descer. Tio? Eu ouvi direito? Eu tenho um tio e não sabia? – por um momento, Bella ficou realmente feliz com essa noticia, mas felicidade de protagonista dura pouco.

- Oh, o papai não disse sobre mim? – zombou. – É mesmo, você nunca o conheceu.

_Fuja_, disse a voz do "amigo" na cabeça de Bella.

_Como? Eu, fugir? Mas nem que a vaca tussa, "amigo"_, respondeu Bella.

- Alguma coisa me diz que você não é flor que se cheire. – disse Bella se recompondo e dando uma de patricinha. – Aliás, você fede. Você conhece a palavra _banho_? Por que tu tá precisando.

- Arrrggg... – rosnou.

Dentes-de-Sabres fez suas garras crescerem. Bella fez pose de medo arregalando os olhos e pondo a mão na boca.

- OMG! – disse Bella e em seguida fez pose de patricinha mimada encantada com um ursinho. – A pantera-cor-de-rosa sabe rosnar e ela tem garrinhas, que fofo.

- Você é mais irritante que o seu pai. – disse Dentes-de-Sabre.

Em seguida, ele ficou de quatro e correu como um tigre atrás de sua presa.

- Se você acha que vai chegar perto de mim, pode ir tirando esse cavalinho da chuva. – disse Bella e ao mesmo tempo, fez um movimento de mão como se estivesse espantando um mosquito, e nada aconteceu. – Hey, o que esta acontecendo? Droga... – disse ao ver Dentes-de-Sabre já no ar com as garras prontas para rasgar o corpo dela.

Bella desapareceu e reapareceu há 80 passos atrás de Dentes-de-Sabre que caiu em pé como um verdadeiro felino e ao mesmo tempo girou seu corpo para ficar de frente para Bella.

_Victor esta recebendo ajuda. Algo esta bloqueando seus poderes telepatas e telecinéticos, os poderes que você herdou de sua mãe biológica. Basicamente, você vai ter que enfrenta-lo com os poderes que você herdou de seu pai, Logan, e seus poderes vampirescos. Eu estou tentando entrar na cabeça de Victor, mas algo esta me bloqueando..._, disse o "amigo".

_Ok, continue tentando, e, se você quer que eu acredite que você é mesmo um amigo, me de um nome para chama-lo._, pediu Bella.

_Francis. Pode me chamar de Francis._

_Francis não é nome de mulher?_, perguntou Isabella se esquecendo do inimigo logo a frente.

_Isabella..._, disse Francis.

_Ok, ok..._, disse Bella.

_Não, cuidado!_, disse Francis.

Bella olhou para frente e só viu uma rocha do tamanho de uma bola de basquete voando em direção ao seu lindo rosto. Bella fez suas unhas crescerem e se transformarem em garras de Adamantium de 5 cm, e em seguida partiu a rocha em pedaços.

_E Francis é um nome unissex_, disse Francis.

_Se você diz..._, disse Bella dando de ombros.

- Hum... – disse Victor, vulgo Dentes-de-Sabre, observando as garras de Bella. – Vejo que puxou ao seu querido titio. – ele disse com um sorriso mostrando seus caninos.

- Pois é... – disse Bella olhando as unhas em forma de garras. – Puxei ao meu _querido_ e futuro defunto titio. – ela disse o olhando e dando um sorriso colgate.

Bella correu em sua velocidade vampiresca ate Victor, pulou e chutou o rosto do tio em cheio o mandando floresta adentro. Ela girou seu corpo no ar e caiu em pé em pose de ataque. Sua feição estava séria, seus olhos estavam castanhos, coisa que ela não faz ideia. Sempre que, Bella, usa as suas garras, seus olhos mudam de chocolate para mel, por assim dizer.

_Doce e graciosa como mel_, disse Francis. _Amarga e perigosa como fel_.

_Obrigada_, disse com um sorriso, e logo correu na velocidade vampira para dentro da floresta atrás de Victor. _Então, alguma coisa?_

_Nada, seja quem for é poderoso o suficiente para me bloquear e anular seus poderes._, disse Francis. _Eu tento entrar na cabeça de Victor, mas alguém de fora impede. A pessoa em questão não esta usando telepatia, é uma outra coisa que consegue suprimir seus poderes e me manter longe de Victor._

_Se magia existisse, eu diria que uma bruxa esta fazendo isso, mas como essa coisa de magia não existe..._, disse Bella desviando de uma árvore lançada por Victor.

_Magia! Só pode ser isso._, disse Francis.

_Magia não existe._, retrucou Bella.

_Como você pode ter certeza?_, perguntou Francis enquanto Bella subia no galho de uma árvore para procurar Victor que havia sumido de sua vista e seus sentidos. _Se vampiros e lobisomens existem, por que não magia?_

_Talvez... só acredito vendo com meus próprios olhos._, disse Bella.

No mesmo instante, Victor surgiu no ar, a mais de 5 metros de altura.

- Boo... – disse ele e Bella arfou.

Em seguida, Victor já estava chutando o estomago de Bella a lançando longe, e ele caiu em pé em cima do galho em que Bella estava e observou ela sendo lançada e atingindo as árvores de costas e as derrubando.

Depois da quinta árvore, Bella atingiu a sexta árvore, seu corpo perdeu o impacto do chute de Victor, a árvore foi ao chão junto com ela. Bella agradeceu pela terceira vez em sua vida por ter os ossos de seu corpo revestido por Adamantium, pois eles se quebraram com o impacto do chute e das árvores, e teriam saído do lugar e perfurado algum órgão interno, e teria doido muito. Graças ao seu fator de cura ridiculamente acelerado, ela se curou em milésimos de segundo.

Bella se levantou, suas unhas voltaram ao normal, assim como seus olhos. Ela tirou o pó da camisa regata branca e da calça jeans escura que usava.

_Ok, agora eu acredito. Magia existe._, pensou Bella.

_Com certeza. Isso que Victor demonstrou ser capaz de fazer: super força, velocidade ampliada, capaz de me bloquear e bloquear seus poderes telepáticos e telecinéticos, só pode ser magia._, disse Francis. _Mas, eu acredito que pra isso, ele precise de um receptor..._

_Só não entendi uma coisa, se ele esta bloqueando meus poderes telepáticos e telecinéticos, como você consegue se comunicar comigo?_, perguntou Bella.

_Acredito que, seja o que for esse receptor, tenha como alvo os seus poderes._, respondeu Francis. _Esse receptor foi feito especialmente para anular seus poderes telepáticos e telecinéticos, e ao mesmo tempo, permite que seu portador fique mais forte e use algum... feitiço._

- Droga... – disse Bella.

- Falando sozinha? – perguntou Victor atrás de Bella e bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

Ela se virou dando um passo para trás, e ao mesmo tempo, Victor já tinha a mão em volta do pescoço dela e a suspendia no ar.

- Você é poderosa, mas não invencível. – disse Victor. – Esta na hora de dizer adeus, _querida_ sobrinha... – disse Victor apertando cada vez mais o pescoço de Bella.

Bella segurou o braço de Victor e tentou se soltar, mas foi em vão.

- Adeus... – disse Bella segurando o braço de Victor com força. – Futuros primos...

E com toda a sua força, Bella chutou as partes intima de Victor. Victor abriu a boca para gritar de dor, e ao mesmo tempo afrouxou o aperto. Bella aproveitou e quebrou o braço de Victor, entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele, fechou os punhos e começou a socar.

- Você acha que... – disse Bella entre os socos. – Que pode chegar aqui, dizer que é meu tio, me fazer ficar feliz por ter um tio, e no segundo seguinte me fazer querer te matar, bloquear os poderes que herdei de minha mãe, me dar uma surra, tentar me matar e sair por isso mesmo?

Foram vinte socos, dez de cada punho. Bella segurou firme os ombros de Victor, soltou as pernas, fez suas garras crescerem e encravou na carne de Victor. E usou o tio como apoio, fez seu corpo dar um mortal por cima de Victor enquanto segurava firme os ombros dele e mantinha as garras encravadas na carne dele; o fazendo sangrar. Quando seus pés tocaram o solo atrás de Victor, ainda o segurando, ela o suspendeu e o lançou longe. Victor destruiu três árvores antes de atingir o solo. Com a força do impacto que ele atingiu o chão, algo caiu de seu bolso. Uma pedra preta.

- SE LIGA MEU BEM. ESTAMOS FALANDO DE MIM, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, FILHA DE WOLVERINE E...

_Isabella, a pedra..._, disse Francis interrompendo o discurso de Bella. _Acho que ela é o receptor, destrua..._

_Ok, mas não podia esperar eu terminar?_, disse Bella olhando a pedra de diamante negro bruto há 10 passos dela.

_Victor começou a se regenerar..._, disse Francis.

- Ok, ok... – disse Bella e correu ate a pedra. – Estraga prazeres... – disse ela se agachando.

Quando Bella aproximou a mão da pedra.

_Isabella, espere..._, Francis tentou impedir que Bella tocasse na pedra, mas ele disse tarde demais, Bella a pegou.

- O que foi...? – perguntou Bella e no mesmo instante ela sentiu falta de ar.

Veias negras surgiram em sua mão e começaram a subir pelo seu braço.

- AAAAHH! – gritou Bella largando a pedra e se afastando como vampiro foge da cruz.

Bella ficou há 20 passos de distância da pedra segurando seu pulso direito com a mão esquerda.

- Francis, o que foi isso? – perguntou Bella.

_Foi o que eu tentei dizer_, respondeu Francis. _Agora que Victor não esta com a pedra, eu pude entrar em sua cabeça. A pedra foi feita para lhe matar. Se você e a pedra ficar em um raio de 1 km próximas, seus poderes telepáticos e telecinéticos serão anulados. Se você tocar a pedra, você se torna mortal e sem poder algum enquanto o contato durar, e sim, isso é só com você. Alguém, eu receio que seja uma bruxa, enfeitiçou a pedra para torna-la um receptor dos poderes mágicos dessa pessoa. Em outras palavras, essa "bruxa", podia ver e ouvir tudo o que Victor ouviu e viu, e ainda podia fazer magia, eu acredito que não poderosos, mas fortes o suficiente como: o tele transporte, a super força, a velocidade ampliada mas não tão rápido quanto um vampiro e um processo de cura mais rápido que o de Victor. Sem a pedra, Victor leva minutos para se regenerar, diferente de você e seu pai que leva segundos e as veze milésimos de segundos._

- Então... – disse Bella já recuperada apontando o dedo para a pedra. – Essa pedra é a minha... Kryptonita?

_Basicamente... sim, mas com um nome diferente. Ela se chama Crysis. Ela tem a textura e é tridimensional como um diamante negro._, respondeu Francis.

- Droga... – ela resmungou. – Quem foi que criou essa monstruosidade?

_Não faço ideia_, respondeu Francis.

- E como você descobriu tudo isso?

_Sem um portador, a bruxa ficou vulnerável por um segundo, e isso foi o bastante para entrar na cabeça dela e pegar essa informação antes dela me bloquear. Também consegui..._

- Arg... – resmungou Victor se levantando.

- Era só o que me faltava... – Bella praguejou. – Desculpe, Francis, mas, seja o que for, vai ter que esperar... – disse Bella ficando em posição de ataque já com suas garras crescidas. – Meu titio esta se levantando...

Victor estalou o pescoço, as costas e os braços. No céu, o tempo estava se fechando.

- Segundo round... – disse Victor.

Um vento passou por eles, trazendo junto de algum lugar da floresta atrás de Bella, o cheiro de:

- Vampiros e... – disse Bella. – Lobos? – ela disse se distraindo, e isso foi o necessário para Victor dar um de seus pulos anormais ate a pedra.

Victor já estava praticamente com as mãos em cima da pedra, quando Bella notou o que o tio estava fazendo, e também notou a grande fera correndo em direção a Victor.

O lobo era grande, de quase 1,50 metro de altura, e de pelos marrom, e o que Bella pode notar com sua visão ampliada, seus olhos eram de um castanho esverdeado. O lobo atingiu em cheio Victor, o afastando da pedra. Victor rolou no chão, e logo se levantou e ficou em posição de ataque, assim como o lobo que não parava de rosnar e mostrar seus caninos.

- Uau... – disse Bella impressionada. – Ele é enorme...

_Ele é um transmorfo e faz parte da tribo Quileute. Os Quileute protegem a cidade e a reserva onde moram. Eles tem um tratado com os Cullen, assim impedindo que os vampiros da família Cullen se alimente de qualquer cidadão da cidade ou reserva. Os três vampiros nômades que atacaram e mataram seu professor, invadiram o território deles. Ele e mais um grupo de transmorfos estavam perseguindo os vampiros. Eu pedi ajuda a eles, e esse foi o único que resolveu ajudar, Jacob..._

Francis foi interrompido por um grasnado. Bella voltou sua atenção para a pedra e só viu um corvo branco voar ate a Crysis, e usar as garras de seus pés para pegar a pedra e voar.

No mesmo instante, Bella se agachou em velocidade vampira, pegou uma pedra e se levantou na mesma velocidade e jogou no corvo. A pedra estava prestes a acertar em cheio o corvo, quando a bruxa agiu. O corvo sumiu como mágica, ele foi tele transportado.

- Seja quem for essa bruxa, ela esta me tirando do sério. – disse Bella.

_Como eu estava dizendo, eu consegui..._, disse Francis.

- Depois, Francis. Agora eu tenho que matar o meu tio.

E em seguida, Bella apareceu ao lado do lobo. O lobo a olhou com raiva.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não sou vampira. – disse Bella dizendo uma meia verdade ao ler o pensamento de Jacob. E logo ela ficou feliz. – Que legal, meus poderes... – ela disse e olhou maquiavélica para Victor. – Eles voltaram...

Bella estendeu o braço para Victor e abriu a mão. Victor foi lançado floresta a fora por uma força invisível.

Bella e Jacob correram e chegaram a tempo de verem Victor atingir o solo. Ele se levantou e olhou em volta, estavam no penhasco. Bella e Jacob deram passos em direção a Victor, que deu passos para trás, ate chegar na beirada do penhasco. Victor olhou de lado e viu as ondas do mar se quebrarem fortemente contra os rochedos.

- Você é poderoso, mas não invencível. – disse Bella zombando de Victor. – Esta na hora de dizer adeus, _querido_ titio...

Victor olhou por cima do ombro e viu além do mar, nuvens de chuva, relâmpagos e um possível inicio de tornado.

Bella fez menção de usar a telecinésia. Victor olhou para ela e sorriu mostrando seus dentes.

- Tchau. Isso não é um adeus, nos vemos por aí, sobrinha. Esta tarde, e esta chegando uma... – disse Victor antes de pular do penhasco. – _Tempestade_.

- Não...! – disse Bella correndo ate a beirada do penhasco. Ela só viu o tio atingir a água e sumir mar adentro. – Desgraçado, fugiu!

Bella se virou, e o lobo já havia ido embora. Deu de ombros e cedeu ao "amigo".

- Então, o que mais você descobriu? – ela perguntou para Francis.

_Um nome. Eu descobri o nome da bruxa._

- E qual é o nome da serva do diabo? – perguntou Bella andando em direção a floresta, mas ela estava mais preocupada com a sua aparência, que aliás, mesmo com o visual selvagem com o qual ela ficou depois da luta, Bella estava bem sexy.

Francis ignorou os pensamentos fúteis de Bella, e respondeu a pergunta dela:

_Davina_...


	10. Capítulo 9: Visitas

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Visitas**

**POV: Bella**

Depois de sofrer que nem a escrava Isaura nas mãos do meu... tio; tenho ate nojo de dizer essa palavra. E me reerguer que nem a Britney Spears. Decidi ir ajudar os lobos a se livrar dos vampiros nômades. E por algum milagre do universo, Francis decidiu sair da minha cabeça.

Mas os vampiros conseguiram fugir, e os lobos me ignoraram total. Então voltei pra casa. Ao atravessar a porta, fui abordada por minha mãe, na verdade, fui abordada pelo grito de pavor dela.

- AAAH! – gritou a infeliz da minha adorável mãe, em segundos, meu pai já estava na sala pra ver o do porque daquele grito. – Isabella, o que diabos aconteceu com você?

- Eu... – comecei a explicar, mas ela me cortou.

- Acho bom que tenha sido uma luta contra um exercito, por que eu sou muito nova pra ser avó.

Eu coloquei a mão na cintura e disse:

- Nova? Com mais de 500 anos, você esta mais para uma múm..

- Isabella! – meu pai me cortou, e depois sorriu. Ele sabia que eu iria chamar dona Renée de múmia. – Querida, o que aconteceu?

- Descobri que tenho um tio psicopata, que magia existe, que tem uma bruxa serva do capeta quer me matar, que existe uma pedra capaz de bloquear meu poderes telepáticos e telecinéticos, e que ao toca-la, eu me torno uma frágil humana. – eu disse, minha mãe me olhou espantada. – Mas ainda continuo bonita. – acredita que ela respirou aliviada?

- Espera aí, você tem um tio? – perguntou meu pai.

- Pois é. – eu disse já me dirigindo a escada. – Parece que ele, e Logan são inimigos. Coisa de irmãos. – eu disse fazendo pouco caso. Me lembrei dos lobos, aqueles pulguentos me ignoraram total. Droga, não posso ficar brava com o tal de Jacob, afinal, ele meio que me salvou. Isso eu nunca vou repetir em voz alta. Mas a boa educação pede que eu agradeça.

Respirei fundo subindo a escada e alheia a qualquer coisa que meus pais estejam falando.

Ao entrar no quarto, me decidi. Amanhã eu vou ate a tal da reserva agradecer pessoalmente.

Depois de passar quase duas horas na banheira, acho que cheguei ate cochilar, vesti meu pijama de ursinhos. Eu sou tão esquisita as vezes.

Fui ate a cozinha. Meus pais haviam saído, foram a um show de ópera em Seattle. Gente velha tem cada gosto. Gabi já tinha ido embora, e não fez o jantar. É sério, esse povo esqueceram que eu existo?

Com minha velocidade vampira, vasculhei a cozinha e não achei nada que encha a minha barriga. Acho que vai ter que ser pizza.

_Ding dong..._

Tocaram a campainha. Quem será? Já passa das nove da noite. Fui ate a porta e dei de cara com 5 vampiros. A loira aguada, o armário ambulante, emo com cara de drogado, a gnomo de jardim com duas caixas de pizzas na mão e com um sorriso convencido. Esse toco de jardim esta aprontando algo.

Ouvi o gay rir.

- Hey... – ele reclamou. Estranho, muito estranho. Estreitei meus olhos pra ele. Não posso negar que o desgraçado é bonito. Ele deu um sorriso torto, era como se ele soubesse o que eu estou... Droga. Eu odeio aquela serva do capeta. Ela me paga, aquela infeliz, desgraçada. Como ela ousa fazer isso de novo?

- Oi, Bella... – disse a baixinha. Ela parece uma fada, do mau, mas parece. E... quanta intimidade é essa? Olhei pra ela e dei meu olhar de _Vem cá, eu te conheço?_

E a pedaço de gente me ignorou total, colocou as pizzas na minha mão e entro sem ser convidada. A loira aguada também entrou, e logo as duas já estavam sentadas nos sofás da sala, logo atrás, o emo drogado e o armário ambulante mais burro que pedra, entraram e se sentaram ao lado das piriguetes. Só ficou o gay na porta. Humm, parece que esse tem educação nessa cara mais branca que a Branca de Neve.

- Eu não sou gay... – disse... qual o nome dele mesmo? – Edward.

Eu disse parece, só parece, mas não tem. Esse cara não sabe que ler pensamentos de pessoas alheias é feio?

- Já, mas eu não me importo. – ele disse entrando sem ser convidado. Haja paciência.

Abri a caixa de pizza. Pelo menos é do sabor que eu gosto. Dei de ombros e entrei fechando a porta logo atrás de mim.

**POV: Narrador**

Alice viu que os Swan iriam em Seattle assistir um show de ópera, então teve a grande ideia de fazer com que Esme e Carlisle fossem também, assim, eles poderiam fazer um visitinha a Isabella.

De uma hora pra outra, a caminho para a mansão dos Swan, Alice teve uma visão de Bella pedindo duas pizza. Então, ela comprou as pizzas, e os cinco foram para a Mansão Swan.

Quando Bella abriu a porta, vestida somente de pijama, Edward poderia ter sofrido um enfarte, se seu coração batesse. E quando soube que podia ler os pensamentos dela, ele teve que rir ao ouvir ela chamando os irmãos por apelidos, mas quando ela o chamou de gay, o sorriso sumiu e ele queria matar ela. Ele também descobriu que Bella não tem o menor senso de auto preservação. Mesmo descobrindo que ele podia ler os pensamentos dela, ela não teve medo, e sim raiva.

Bella, assim que soube que Edwad podia ler seus pensamentos, ela teve que se controlar, para não revelar nenhum pensamento que ela quisesse manter segredo.

Os cinco se sentaram nos sofás, enquanto Bella foi ate a cozinha pegar um prato e três latas de coca cola.

Bella se sentou na poltrona, colocou as pizzas na mesa de centro, pegou uma fatia, colocou no prato, abriu uma lata de coca, e se serviu.

_Se eu não estivesse com tanta fome, eu teria jogado essas pizzas na fuça desse gnomo de jardim._, pensou Bella e Edward leu.

- Então, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui sem serem convidados? Aliás, obrigado pela pizza. – disse Bella.

Jasper podia sentir todas as emoções de Bella pela primeira vez. Suas emoções variavam entre curiosidade, tédio e raiva, e nenhum momento ela sentiu medo. E Edward leu os pensamentos do irmão, os dois acharam isso absurdo. Bella estava na companhia de 5 vampiros que tinham todo o direito de sentirem ódio por ela.

_Humm... como isso esta bom_, pensou Bella mordendo sua segunda fatia. _Acho que vou ao shopping amanhã, e não posso esquecer de ir ate a tal fazenda agradecer ao Jacob por ter me salvado, e quem sabe arranjar um namorado, acho que já esta na hora, apesar de eu ter certeza que meu pai vai matar o sortudo que me ter como namorada_, pensou Bella enquanto Alice explicava que eles foram ali para tirarem satisfação pelo o que ela fez na segunda, por ter inventado aquelas mentiras, principalmente sobra a altura dela. Apesar de achar Bella bem fútil, como sua irmã Rosalie, Edward sentiu uma pitada de ciúmes ao ouvir o nome de Jacob, e de saber que Bella pode acabar namorando um cara. Por um momento, ele queria ser esse cara.

- Querida, eu só menti sobre a Rosalie. Eu sei que tudo nela é natural, só disse aquelas coisas, por que, isso é coisa que gostosas fazem, tentamos sempre ser a mais gostosa... – disse Bella nada modesta.

- Isso é verdade. – disse Rosalie.

Nesse meio tempo, Bella já tinha comido uma pizza sozinha e já estava na segunda fatia da outra pizza.

- Mas por que você fez isso? – perguntou Jasper e ao mesmo tempo, ele mandava ondas de energia para Alice, tentando acalma-la.

_Aposto que ele esta tentando controlar o pedaço de toco. Sério, essa baixinha precisa de terapia, ficar em negação ao seu tamanho só lhe vai causar rugas. Ah, é mesmo, vampiros não tem rugas, pelo menos aqueles que são transformados novos._

- Por que sim. – disse Bella simplesmente, sem demonstrar medo.

- Er... você não acha que isso é um pouco vago? – disse Alice.

_Esse pedaço de gente tem atitude. Mas, se ela pensa que me engana com essa cara de amiga de compras, esta muito enganada._, pensou Bella. _E por falar em compras, não posso esquecer de comprar outro despertador, de preferencia, um mais resistente._

Edward não podia acreditar nos pensamentos de Bella, ela era, ao mesmo tempo inteligente e fútil. E tudo o que saia da boca dela, eram palavras sem pensar. Bella, com certeza era única.

- Eu sei. – disse Bella dando de ombros e tomando um gole da segunda lata de refrigerante.

- Você é sempre assim? – perguntou Edward.

_Humm, ele fala._, pensou Bella. _E por falar em... falar, o armário ambulante esta tão calado. Normalmente, gente mais burra que pedra não fecha a boca. E ele não para de me olhar, e quando eu digo me olhar, eu quero dizer os meus seios. Sem vergonha, cafajeste. Tem uma gostosa aí no se lado que, claramente te ama, e fica me secando, só por que eu sou mais gostosa. Se toca meu bem, eu sou muita areia para o seu caminhão carga pesada._

- Assim como? Inteligente, linda, sexy, gostosa, despreocupada, modesta, inocente, cheia de atitude, elegante, a mulher de seus sonhos... sem medo? – disse Bella. – Se liga, garotão, eu cresci sendo criada por dois vampiros. Conheci muita gente perigosa nessa minha doce e humilde vida. Conheci pessoas muito mais perigosas e poderosas que vocês, aliás, muito dessas pessoas me devem favores e me amam. Pois é, eu sei o que vocês pretendiam com essa visita. Pretendiam me intimidar, dizer que é vocês que mandam nesse fim de mundo. Edward, só por que você consegue ler a minha mente temporariamente, você acha que me conhece. Me responde algo, eu pensei em algo, além de futilidades?

Foi aí que Edward soube que Bella podia controlar seus próprios pensamentos. Pensar em coisas enquanto pensava em outras.

- E por falar em conhecer pessoas... – disse Bella se levantando. – Licença... – ela disse e foi ate a mesinha com o telefone e o pegou.

Edward tentou ver o que Bella estava tramando.

_**... Partna let me upgrade you... **__(...Parceiro, me deixe te atualizar...)_, Bella estava cantarolando a musica Upgrade U de Beyoncé em pensamento.

_**I hear you beat the block**__ (Eu ouvi dizer que você é popular)_

_**But I'm the lights that keep the streets on **__(Mas eu sou a luz que mantém a rua ligada)_

_**Noticed you the type that like **__(Notei que você é do tipo)_

_**To keep on a leash though **__(Que gosta de manter numa trela)_

_**I'm known to walk alone, but I'm alone for a reason **__(Eu sou conhecida por andar sozinha, mas estou sozinha por um motivo)_

_**Sending me a drink, aint appeasing believe me... **__(Me mandar um drink não adianta acredite em mim)_

Ela discou um numero, e todos os vampiros na sala colocaram os ouvidos para funcionar.

_**... Upgrade you...**_

Chamou cinco vezes, antes de ser atendido no outro lado da linha.

- _Regan._

- Olá, Reg. – disse Bella em uma voz sedutora.

- _Nem vem com Reg e com essa voz, Belinha._ – disse o tal de Regan, todos os vampiros estavam ouvindo e podiam ouvir o tom de medo e desespero na voz dele. – _A ultima vez que você me veio com essa voz e me chamando de Reg, eu tive meus dois braços arrancados. Arrancados!_

- Desculpe, prometo que isso não vai se repetir. – disse Bella fazendo um biquinho que Edward achou extremamente convidativo.

- _Você disse isso na ultima vez, em que eu tive o braço e a perna arrancada, e fui preso pelos Volturi._ – disse Regan.

_Edward, você esta me deixando louco. Uma hora, você quer mata-la, na outra, você esta extremamente excitado por ela_, pensou Jasper.

- Mas, eu te soltei, não soltei? – disse Bella.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou Edward, apenas para os vampiros ouvirem.

- _Quem esta ai com você?_ – perguntou Regan.

- Nada de mais, só uns vampiros irritantes que não tem o que fazer, então vieram tentar me intimidar só por que eu espalhei alguns boatos na escola, e no final, a cidade inteira ficou sabendo. – respondeu Bella se sentando na poltrona como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

_Espera um pouco. Esse tal de Regan é um vampiro, e ele foi preso pelos Volturi e Bella o soltou. Quem é essa garota?_, pensou Rosalie. _Estou começando a gostar dela..._

- _Isso me lembra daquela vez em Nova Iorque..._ – disse Regan com um tom de voz de nostalgia. – _Quando você humilhou o rei daquela cidade, e depois fez os Volturi acabar com ele e seu exercito._

- Foi divertido. – disse Bella com um sorriso.

E os Cullen apenas aparentavam calmos, mas por dentro:

_Que diabos?_, pensou Alice.

_Bella pode ser tudo, menos normal._, pensou Jasper.

_Essa garota tem atitude. Sei que devia odiá-la por chamar Alice de gnomo de jardim, o que eu não nego, e por chamar Edward de gay, se bem que eu também não nego._, pensou Rosalie, e Edward a olhou com o cenho franzido. Ela deu de ombros. _Que foi? Você sabe que eu não concordo com a forma de sua alimentação, e quem me diz que suas vitimas não são homens? Só sei que Bella esta ganhando o meu respeito._

_Bella pode ser bem mais perigosa do que aparenta._, pensou Jasper e Edward o olhou interrogativamente. _É a verdade. Se ela tem alguma ligação com os Volturi..._

_Será que Rosalie se importa de fizermos a três?_, pensou Emmett secando Bella, e Edward se irritou com isso.

_Que vontade de tomar sorvete de chocolate_, pensou Bella. _Será que tem no freezer?_

No mesmo segundo, Edward já havia sumido da sala, o que deixou todos os irmãos curiosos, mas Alice logo teve uma visão, e então sorriu discretamente, já tem planos para o futuro.

- Então, como esta a Elvira? – perguntou Bella.

Edward apareceu na frente de Bella com uma colher e um pote de sorvete de chocolate, e a entregou. Bella olhou desconfiada, mas aceitou o sorvete.

Edward voltou para o seu lugar. Rosalie e Alice trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

_Só por que você me deu um sorvete de chocolate, que aliás, é o meu favorito, não quer dizer que eu vá começar a gostar de você_, pensou Bella olhando nos olhos de Edward, que acenou com a cabeça. Bella voltou sua atenção para o sorvete. _Pelo menos, não enquanto tiver esses malditos olhos vermelho_, pela segunda vez na noite, Bella teve um pensamento involuntário.

- _Ela esta bem._ – disse Regan sério, o que chamou a atenção dos vampiros. – _O que você quer?_

- Que isso, Regan, eu não posso ligar pra dizer olá? – perguntou Bella se fazendo de ofendida.

- _Eu te conheço muito bem, Belinha..._

- Belinha vai ser a minha mão na tua fuça se você me chamar disso novamente. – disse Bella.

- _Bella, o que você quer?_ – perguntou Regan respirando fundo.

- Já que você insiste. – disse Bella na maior cara de pau do mundo.

_Nós temos que ser amigas_, pensou Rosalie adorando o jeito ousado de Bella.

- O que você sabe sobre... – disse Bella, e pausou para tomar sorvete. – Uns tal de vampiros originais?

Todos os cinco vampiros na casa ficaram em total silencio, ate mesmo em pensamento, pois nenhum deles ouviu falar desses vampiros originais, essa era a primeira vez.

- _Não muito, por que?_ – disse Regan.

- Por que tem uma bruxa filha do capeta tentando me matar, para poder matar esses... originais. – respondeu Bella. – O que você pode me contar sobre eles?

Se o coração de Edward batesse, ele teria parado. Como assim tem alguém tentando matar _sua_ Bella? E desde quando a Bella é sua?

- _Bom... Eles são imortais, quero dizer, realmente imortais, nada pode mata-los, são os primeiros vampiros, são de uma outra espécie de vampiros. Tipo, eles não brilham no sol, não tem a pele de mármore, podem sair ao sol, exceto os que eles criaram, se saírem ao sol, explodem. Eles são basicamente os vampiros dos filmes e livros. Ouvi dizer que sobraram apenas três originais, todos irmãos: Rebekah, Elijah e Klaus. Klaus é o mais poderoso e perigoso dos três, ouvi dizer que ele é um hibrido, meio vampiro e meio lobisomen._

- E você sabe onde eu encontro eles? – perguntou Bella indiferente, o que todos os cinco acharam estranho, pois eles estavam pasmos com o que acabaram de ouvir.

- _Ouvi dizer que eles estavam em um fim de mundo chamado..._ – disse Regan pausando e pensando. – _Mystic Falls._

- Obrigado, Regan. – disse Bella. – Parece que eu vou para Mystic Falls.

Bella desligou o telefone e o colocou na mesa de centro, e olhou para os vampiros na sala.

- Então... – disse Bella descontraída. – Vocês ainda estão aqui...? Vocês não tem nada melhor pra fazerem não, sei lá, tipo, cuidar da vida de vocês?

Ninguém se mexeu. Bella respirou fundo e disse:

- Se ainda não entenderam a direta, vou ser mais simples. Vão embora!

- Desculpe, mas não. – disse Alice decidida.

_Haja paciência_, pensou Bella. _Será que eles não tem nada pra fazer não, tipo, cuidar da vida deles? Esse bando de abelhudos, acham que eu não sei que estavam ouvindo a minha conversa com o Regan? Intrometidos. Já esta ficando tarde, e eu tenho que arrumar as malas, será que tem algum voo para Mystic Falls a essa hora da noite?_

- Como é que é? – perguntou Bella.

- Não gostamos de você, isso é um fato. – disse Alice. _Exceto o Edward_, pensou ela.

- Alice... – Edward chamou a atenção da irmã.

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Estou mentindo? – ela perguntou o desafiando.

Edward achou melhor fechar a boca, antes que acabe confessando sentir uma atração por Bella, que talvez seja só pelo motivo dela ser exatamente como Anabella.

- Foi o que eu achei... – disse Alice. Ela voltou a atenção para Bella que olhava as unhas.

_Preciso ir a manicure..._, pensou Bella.

- Não é só por que não gostamos de você, que iremos deixa-la ir atrás de vampiros que supostamente são _imortais_ e perigosos. – disse Alice.

- Tudo bem. – disse Bella simplesmente. _Tenho que agradecer Jacob de qualquer jeito. Acho que da para pegar um voo amanhã depois do meio dia para a tal cidade..._, pensou Bella se levantando. – Vejo vocês amanhã, depois do meio dia. Eu vou de avião, e vocês vão correndo, já que não podem ser vistos ao sol.

Jasper acenou com a cabeça, afirmando que Bella estava dizendo a verdade. Alice não teve nenhuma visão mostrando a decisão de Bella ser mentira. Os pensamentos de Bella mostravam ser verdadeiros.

- Então esta combinado. – disse Alice se levantando. Os outros também se levantaram.

Depois dos cinco vampiros saírem, e Bella usar todos os seus sentidos para verificar que eles foram embora, ela se virou, entrou na casa, fechou a porta e disse:

- Ate parece que eu vou aceitar a ajuda deles. Bando de idiotas.


	11. Capítulo 10: Mystic Falls

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Mystic Falls**

**POV: Bella**

Depois de mentir na maior cara de pau para os Cullen, e eles acreditarem e me deixarem em paz, fui para o meu quarto. Tirei meu pijama e vesti uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa cinza e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Coloquei algumas roupas em uma mochila. Coloquei sob os ombros, escrevi um bilhete para os meus pais informando o que aconteceu, e que estaria de volta ate segunda a tempo de ir pra escola, e saí correndo de casa na velocidade vampira.

Assim que sai de Forks, meus poderes telepáticos e telecinéticos retornaram, isso quer dizer que tem alguém em Forks com a tal pedra, Crysis.

Achei melhor ir correndo mesmo, é muito mais rápido. Com meus poderes de volta, foi fácil achar o caminho para Mystic Falls.

Era por volta das onze da noite, quando cheguei a bendita cidade. Outro fim de mundo. Fui ate um bar que fica aberto ate tarde da noite, e ao que parece, é ponto de encontro de todos. Onde eu vim me meter?

Me sentei em uma mesa, e um cara bonitinho de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis veio me atender. Ao me ver, ficou deslumbrado com a minha beleza. Típico.

- O-O... que vai querer? – ele perguntou depois de ficar me encarando.

Aquela corrida me deu fome.

- Dois x-burguers, batata frita e refrigerante. – respondi. – Me responde uma coisa, onde eu encontro Klaus?

- K-Klaus...? – ele gaguejou. Aí tem.

- Sim. – eu disse. – Ou os irmãos dele, tanto faz.

- Desculpe, não posso te ajudar. – disse ele.

- Matt. – um cara chamou o garoto que me atendeu. Ele estava em outra mesa. O tal de Matt escreveu meu pedido e foi atender o cara, que também é bonitinho.

- _Tyler_... – ouvi Matt chamar o cara. Senti um cheiro de vampiro e lobisomem emanar desse tal de Tyler. É, parece que Regan contou a verdade, existe mesmo uma outra espécie de vampiros, e essa coisa de híbridos. – _Como esta a faculdade?_

- _Legal._ – respondeu Tyler. – _Estamos tendo um problema com vampiros. Por isso Caroline e Elena resolveram vir para Mystic Falls tentar esquecer os problemas por dois dias._

E se esse tal de Tyler é um hibrido, então ele deve saber onde encontro Klaus.

**POV: Narrador**

Bella comeu o lanche, e ficou esperando Tyler sair do bar para agir. Mas parece que Tyler resolveu ficar ate fechar o bar.

Bella decidiu deixar para amanhã, pois já passava da meia noite e ela estava exausta. Ela pagou a conta, e chamou a atenção de todos os homens do bar. Ela foi ate Matt que servia bebidas no balcão.

- Onde tem um hotel, ou pousada por aqui? – ela perguntou.

Matt ficou hipnotizado pela beleza dela, e Bella revirou os olhos para tal ato.

- Como é que é? Vai ficar me secando ou vai responder a minha pergunta?

- D-desculpe... – disse Matt. – Tem um hotel no outro lado da rua.

- Obrigada. – disse Bella com um sorriso forçado.

Ela se virou e saiu do bar, foi ate o hotel no outro lado da rua e se hospedou, pagou para ficar ate segunda.

Bella caiu na cama como pedra.

Na manhã seguinte, já por volta do meio dia, Bella acordou, faminta. Depois de fazer sua higiene matinal, pegou o celular, a carteira, e saiu deixando a mochila no quarto. Ela foi ate o bar, sentou em uma mesa, e foi atendida por uma mulher. Ela pediu o especial da casa. Foi quando entrou no bar, um homem bonito, de aparência sedutora, cabelos pretos, olhos azuis e musculoso. Foi direto para o balcão e se sentou.

_Vampiro_, Bela soube na hora. _E um tremendo gato. O que há com essa cidade? Só tem cara bonito. Acho que estou entrando na puberdade atrasada._

- _Um duplo._ – ele pediu para Matt, que estava atendendo no balcão.

- _Não é muito cedo?_ – perguntou Matt o servindo.

- _Quando se é um vampiro, não._ – disse ele e virou o copo.

_Como é que é? Eles podem beber? Essa outra espécie de vampiros é bem interessante._, pensou Bella o observando discretamente.

Matt olhou de soslaio para Bella.

- _Damon, acho que temos um problema._ – disse Matt.

- _E desde quando nós não temos problema?_ – Damon perguntou retoricamente.

_Matt, safadinho. Vai dar com a língua nos dentes._, pensou Bella. _Não tenho tempo para ficar de joguinhos, esta na hora de agir._

Bella se levantou arrastando a cadeira, assim chamando a atenção de Damon e dos demais homens no local. Matt ia falar, mas quando olhou para Bella, simplesmente viu uma deusa grega desfilando em direção ao balcão. Damon se virou pra ver o que Matt tanto secava faltando babar.

Damon assobio quando viu Bella.

- Acho que ele esta falando de mim. – disse Bella se sentando no balcão lado de Damon e colocando cotovelo no balcão e se virando, pra ficar cara a cara com Damon. – Matt, não sabia que você era um fofoqueiro. E Matt, você mentiu pra mim, aquilo não foi legal.

_Como eu sou cara de pau, eu vivo mentindo, e aqui estou dando sermão._, pensou Bella.

- Com certeza, você é um problema. – disse Damon com um sorriso safado.

_Droga. No que eu fui me meter?_, pensou Bella. _Esse tal de Damon é uma tentação. Respire, Bella. Foco. Lembre-se, tem uma maldita bruxa que quer te matar._

- Vamos parar com o lenga-lenga, pois você não vai me levar pra cama. – disse Bella assumindo sua postura casual de ousadia, arrogância e poderosa. – Vamos ao que me interessa, onde eu encontro Klaus?

Damon não se abalou pela mudança de Bella e nem pela pergunta.

- Não faço ideia. – disse ele sinalizando para Matt encher o copo novamente.

- Droga. – disse Bella suspirando. – Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas eu não tenho tempo para moralismo.

Damon a olhou, Bella tinha uma feição séria. Ela fuçou na mente de Damon, e descobriu muitas coisas. Descobriu sobre Katherine, Elena, Stefan, ela descobriu tudo da vida de Damon, ate mesmo o por que dele estar no bar tomando drinks. Ele e o irmão Stefan são apaixonados por Elena. Ano passado, Elena escolheu Damon, mas mês passado, Elena o largou por descobrir que quem realmente amava era Stefan, sua alma gêmea. Também viu que a melhor amiga de Elena, Bonnie, uma bruxa que estava morta, voltou a vida com a ajuda dos amigos.

_Fiquei ate com pena, mas já passou._, pensou Bella. _Mas, pensando bem, ele merece sofrer, assim ele paga todo o mal que causou. Mas quem sou eu pra julgar? É melhor eu cuidar da minha própria vida, que no momento esta em perigo. Ele pode não saber onde Klaus esta, mas conhece alguém que sabe._

- O que...? – perguntou Damon, mas Bella o cortou.

- É, você não sabe. – disse Bella se virando para o balcão. Logo em seguida, ela se virou para Damon como quem não quer nada. – Onde eu encontro, Caroline Forbes? – Bella perguntou sem demonstrar emoção alguma. – Obrigado pela informação. – disse Bella com um sorriso colgate se levantando.

- Espere... – disse Damon já pronto para segurar o braço de Bella.

- Desculpe, estou com pressa! – disse Bella e sumiu do bar em sua velocidade vampira.

- Ligue agora para o Stefan e diga para proteger Caroline. – disse Damon se levantando e sumindo do bar.

Na casa Salvatore.

Elena estava sentada ao lado de Bonnie, assim como Caroline. Stefan estava em outro sofá, assim como Jeremy.

- Ainda não acredito que na segunda, estaremos todas indo juntas para a faculdade. – disse Caroline abraçando Bonnie, e Elena fez o mesmo.

- Também não acredito. – disse Bonnie rindo junto com as amigas.

_Trimm... Trimm... Trimm_. O celular de Stefan tocou, assim, acabando com o momento alegria das meninas.

- Stefan. – ele atendeu.

- Stefan, é o Matt.

- E aí... – Stefan começou, mas Matt o cortou.

- Cuidado, Caroline pode estar em perigo. – ele disse, e Elena e Caroline ouviram com sua audição vampiresca. – Tem uma mulher que esta indo pra aí, agora atrás de Caroline. Acho que ela é vampira, e ela esta atrás de Klaus. – Matt falava tudo de uma só vez.

- Matt, espere... – tentou Stefan.

- Acho que ela pode ler mentes também... – ele disse.

E no mesmo instante, a porta da sala foi aberta bruscamente pelo vento, pelo menos era o que aparentava. Os cinco pares de olhos se voltaram para a porta. E por ela entrou uma jovem de beleza descomunal. Stefan afastou lentamente o celular do ouvido, deixando Matt falando sozinho.

- _Stefan? Stefan?_ – a voz de Matt foi ouvida por Bella.

- Alguém tem que dizer para o Matt, que ninguém gosta de fofoqueiros. – disse Bella caminhando ate a sala, e olhando em volta. – Quem vive aqui, o Drácula?

Os cinco se levantaram rapidamente.

- Deixe eu adivinhar. – disse Bella apontando para Jeremy. – Jeremy, o caçador de vampiros, capaz de ver gente morta, irmão de Elena e namorado da bruxinha Bonnie. – disse ela apontando para Bonnie. – Bonnie, a bruxa que estava morta, mas retornou dos mortos, melhor amiga de Elena. – ela apontou para Elena. – Elena, a mocinha que todos amam, acabou virando vampira para salvar o fofoqueiro do Matt, irmã mais velha de Jeremy, duplicata de uma tal de Katherine, namorou Stefan, mas depois terminou com ele por descobrir que tinha sentimentos pelo irmão de Stefan, Damon, o bad boy gostoso, com quem namorou por 1 ano, ate descobrir que quem realmente amava, era Stefan. – disse ela apontando para Stefan. – Stefan, o típico vampiro dos livros e dos filmes, vive em busca de redenção pelo mau que causou, apaixonado por Elena, e melhor amigo de Caroline. – disse Bella sorrindo e apontando para Caroline. – Caroline, a humana que se tornou vampira por culpa de Damon, apaixonada por Tyler, o hibrido que foi criado por Klaus, por quem teve um quase romance, a pessoa que sabe onde Klaus esta, você é exatamente a pessoa que eu vim procurar. Agora me conte, onde Klaus esta? – desta vez, Bella não leu os pensamentos de ninguém, pois, depois que descobriu todas essas informações através de Damon, ela se sentiu mal por invadir a privacidade desse bando de sofredores, pois eles vivem comendo o pão que o diabo amaçou.

- Por que? Quem é você? Por que você esta atrás de Klaus? – perguntou Caroline dando um passo a frente.

Bella revirou os olhos e colocou o peso do corpo no pé esquerdo.

- Eu sou, Isabella Marie Swan, mas podem me chamar de Bella, pois é isso o que eu sou. – respondeu Bella olhando as unhas. – Estou atrás de Klaus, provavelmente, para mata-lo, se ele não me responder algumas perguntas. Agora, você vai me responder, ou não? Onde Klaus está?

- Humm... acho que não. – disse Caroline. – Se Klaus morrer, todos nós morremos.

- É verdade, tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. – disse Bella. – Se Klaus morrer, todos os vampiros criados por ele e sua descendência, morrem junto. Como um efeito dominó. Que chato pra vocês. Agora, vejam a minha cara de preocupada. – disse Bella fazendo cara de tédio. – Você vai me dizer onde eu encontro ele por bem ou por mal. A escolha é sua, se bem que, eu poderia ler a sua mente e descobrir, mas meu senso de moralidade voltou com tudo depois de ler a mente de Damon. Coitado, esta com o coração partido. – disse Bella fazendo cara de pena e olhando diretamente para Elena, depois volto o olhar para Caroline. – Então, vais ser por bem ou por mal?

- Estamos em cinco, três vampiros, uma bruxa poderosa e um caçador. – disse Caroline.

Bella sorriu amigavelmente.

- Então, vai ser por mal. – disse Bella fazendo suas garras cresceram.

Os cinco nunca tinha visto algo do gênero. No mesmo instante, Bella correu ate Stefan sem deixar eles reagirem, ela bateu com força a palma da mão no peito dele, quebrando o tórax e o jogando contra a janela a destruindo e ele indo parar no lado de fora da casa. Bella se virou e correu ate Elena, a pegou pelo pescoço e a arremessou longe. Ela se virou para Jeremy e correu ate ele, o segurou pelo colarinho, e jogou na escada para o andar de cima.

- JEREMY! – gritou Bonnie, e uma rajada de ar entrou na casa, dando a Bonnie uma imagem de bruxa poderosa.

Bella se virou e ergueu a sobrancelha direita e cruzou os braços.

- Como é que é, vai só ficar no vento, ou você vai fazer algo interessante? – perguntou Bella.

Os ossos da perna de Bella começaram a se quebrar, e pode se ouvir na sala inteira, mas Bella não caiu. Ela não desceu do salto. Continuou na mesma pose, já que seus ossos são revestidos por Adamantium, e seu fator de cura é aceleradíssimo.

Bonnie franziu o cenho.

- Olha, eu sei que você esta acostumada a ser a poderosa por cima dos vampiros. – disse Bella descruzando os braços. – Mas comigo a coisa é diferente. Me curo bem mais rápido que os vampiros. Sou mais forte, mais rápida, mais poderosa e mais bonita. Então, me desculpe... – disse Bella, e ao mesmo tempo, ela movimentou a mão como se estivesse espantando um mosquito, e Bonnie foi lançada contra o sofá e perdendo a consciência.

- Bonnie! – disse Caroline se virando e verificando se a amiga estava bem.

- Ela esta bem, só esta desacordada. – disse Bella, e Caroline se virou e encarou Bella. – Então, como é que vai ser?

- Nunca...! – disse Caroline com os olhos marejados.

_Uau, eles choram._, pensou Bella. _Ela deve é sentir algo por Klaus, isso sim._

- Foi você que pediu. – disse Bella abrindo a palma da mão; suas garras já tinham voltado ao normal, e estendeu em direção de Caroline.

Caroline foi suspensa no ar, acima do sofá.

- Ultima chance. – disse Bella.

- Não. – disse ela.

_Droga, mulher_, pensou Bella. _É só me dizer onde eu encontro aquele deus grego com sotaque. Foco, Bella. Foco._

- AAAAH! – gritou Caroline fechando os olhos e levando as mão a cabeça. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Bonnie começou a se mexer, estava fraca. Jeremy se levantou, assim como Elena, e os dois correram ate a sala. Stefan pulou a janela e foi em direção a Bella, assim como Damon que tinha acabado de chegar correndo em sua velocidade vampira, e ao ver o que estava acontecendo, correu em direção a Bella com o propósito de arrancar o coração dela.

Stefan, que estava mais perto de Bella, ao se aproximar dela, bateu em um campo de força que Bella criou ao seu redor, e ele foi arremessado contra a parede. Damon, ainda insistiu em continuar. Ele já estava próximo de Bella quando outro vampiro entrou na sala correndo em sua velocidade.

A vampira loira correu o máximo que pode, assim alcançando Damon. Ela colocou a mão no rosto de Damon o lançou longe.

Bella parou o que estava fazendo, assim soltando Caroline de sua telecinésia, e se virou para a loira.

- Rosalie, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta, já que o combinado era de todos virem juntos. – disse Rosalie olhando com um sorriso convencido para Bella.

- Er... – disse Bella.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei que você estava mentindo. Não foi difícil perceber que você mente como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – disse Rosalie,

- Hey...! – disse Bella se fazendo de ofendida.

Enquanto isso todos os outros estavam se reunindo ao redor de Caroline.

- É a mais pura verdade. – disse Rosalie dando de ombros.

- Eu sei... – disse Bella caindo os ombros.

- E não se preocupe, eu não contei para os outros. Mas acho que Alice já sabe. – disse Rosalie. – Em todo caso, bem que eu desconfiava que você não era nada indefesa. Menina, tu é poderosa.

- Eu sei... – disse Bella estreitando os olhos.

- Eu não vou contar. – disse Rosalie rapidamente. – Eu sei que temos muito o que conversar, mas acho que você precisa de uma resposta para algo mais importante, não é mesmo?

- Sim. – disse Bella.

Damon, impulsivo como sempre, pegou um vaso perto e lançou em Bella. O vaso parou em pleno ar próximo a Bella. Ela se virou pra Damon, negou com o indicador, e o vaso voou na cara de Stefan, o derrubando no chão. Bella correu em velocidade vampira, pronta para chutar o estomago de Damon, mas ele conseguiu segurar a perna dela, e a lançou porta a fora da casa.

Stefan se levantou e correu atrás de Bella, que foi parar na floresta. Rosalie correu ate Damon, e ele levou o punho em direção ao rosto dela, ela se desviou. Ambos estavam se movimentando na velocidade vampira. Ela pegou o braço dele, girou o corpo, ficando de costas pra ele, e usou sua força para levantar Damon acima dela e o fazer atingir o chão a sua frente.

Rosalie olhou para Damon.

- Se eu não amasse aquele meu marido burro... O lá em casa... – ela disse suspirando.

Em seguida, Bonnie fez Rosalie voar contra a parede por uma força invisível.

Bella se levantou e olhou em volta. Estava na floresta próxima a casa dos irmãos Salvatore. Em seguida, ela viu Stefan correndo em sua direção.

- Cansei de bancar a boazinha. – disse Bella séria.

Em seguida, ela liberou uma onda de energia, que atingiu Stefan e ele foi lançado para o caminho de qual veio como uma bala.

Bonnie estendeu a mão em direção a Rosalie e a suspendeu no ar. Em seguida, eles só viram um vulto entrar pela porta da casa, e passar reto por eles e atingir o fundo da casa.

- STEFAN! – gritou Elena e correu atrás de Stefan.

Stefan havia se chocado com tudo contra a parede, ele estava sangrando, o braço esquerdo deslocado, perna direita quebrada, assim como algumas costelas.

- Oh meu deus. – disse Elena se ajoelhando próximo de Stefan. – Você esta bem?

- Vou ficar... – ele respondeu.

No mesmo instante, Bonnie lançou Rosalie porta a fora. Já a 15 metros de distancia da casa, Bella apareceu e precisou fazer força para impedir que Rosalie voasse mais longe. Bella a fez cair e pé.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Rosalie.

- De nada. – respondeu Bella séria.

Em seguida, Bonnie saiu da casa com seus cabelos flutuando ao vento. Toda poderosa.

- Rosalie, se afaste, por que a coisa aqui vai ficar séria. – disse Bella sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

- Tudo bem, ela é toda sua. – disse Rosalie e em seguida correu para longe das duas.

- Você acha que pode chegar aqui e machucar os meus amigos? Não comigo aqui. – disse Bonnie. – Excursus Naturae.

Cipós surgiram do solo próximo a Bonnie e foram lançados em Bella como correntes. Bella estendeu a mão, como se tivesse criado um escudo a sua frente, os cipós foram se desintegrando. Damon e os outros saíram da casa. Stefan estava apoiado no corpo de Elena, e Caroline ajudava Jeremy. Os cinco foram na direção oposta de Rosalie para assistir a luta de Bonnie contra Bella. De um lado estava os cinco torcendo por Bonnie, no outro estava Rosalie torcendo por Bella.

- Acabe com essa vadia! – gritou Rosalie.

Enquanto os cipós eram desintegrados, Bella usou sua velocidade vampira para desaparecer da vista de Bonnie, e reaparecer ao lado dela, e já girando o corpo para chutar o meio das costas de Bonnie, provavelmente quebrando a espinha dela e a mandando longe.

- Spirituum Praesidia! – disse Bonnie rapidamente.

Uma onda de energia saiu do corpo de Bonnie lançando Bella para o ar acima da casa. Bella fez seu corpo girar em pleno ar, e ficou de pé, flutuando acima da casa.

- Uau... – disse Rosalie.

- Ela pode voar? – perguntou Damon pra ninguém em especifico.

Bella suspirou cansada dessa luta sem sentido. Ou ela lutava para matar, ou tentava uma abordagem mais... civilizada. Ela desceu lentamente.

- Trégua? – perguntou Bella.

- Trégua. – respondeu Bonnie.

Rosalie correu ate Bella, as duas se viraram paras os seis.

- Vamos conversar lá dentro. – disse Bonnie.

E os oito entraram na casa. Quando chegaram na sala, Bella começou a falar.

- É o seguinte, eu realmente não quero entrar na sua cabeça. – disse Bella para Caroline. – Já basta o drama que eu vi na cabeça do Damon. Olha, se a sua preocupação é de eu matar Klaus ou os irmãos, eu prometo que não os mato, e eu não estou mentindo. O motivo de eu estar atrás dele, é por que existe uma bruxa que quer me matar, para poder conseguir matar Klaus e os irmãos, não sei como. Eu quero achar ele, para ele me dizer onde eu encontro essa bruxa para eu poder manda-la para o limbo.

- Sei... – disse Damon se intrometendo com seu jeito de estou nem aí. – Se a sua amiga disse que você é uma mentirosa nata.

- Isso é verdade... – disse Rosalie.

- De que lado você esta? – perguntou Bella encarando Rosalie, e ela apenas deu de ombros. – Escuta aqui, garotão. Quando eu faço uma promessa, eu sempre cumpro.

- Uma bruxa? Isso é tão típico do Klaus. – disse Bonnie dando um passo a frente. – Qual o nome dela?

- Dalila... Dadiva... Dal... Davina! – disse Bella.

- Humm... – disse Bonnie.

- O que foi, Bonnie? Você a conhece? – perguntou Elena.

- Não, mas já ouvi falar dela. Na verdade, foi quando eu estava morta. Os espíritos falavam de uma bruxa poderosa chamada Davina que nasceu nesse século.

Todos estavam se sentando. Damon foi se sentar na poltrona, mas só sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado para o outro lado da sala por uma força invisível. E Bella se sentou no lugar em que Damon iria se sentar.

- Nem me fale, a maldita tem uma pedra capaz de bloquear meus poderes. – comentou Bella como se não tivesse feito nada, e todos apenas a olharam.

- Então foi por isso que o Edward foi capaz de ler os seus pensamentos. – disse Rosalie dando de ombros e se sentando no sofá. As duas agiam como se fossem de casa.

- Sim. – disse Bella. Ela não queria admitir, mas estava começando a gostar de Rosalie.

- Caroline, pode contar onde Klaus esta. – disse Bonnie.

- Mas... – tentou Caroline, mas Bella a cortou.

- Se Klaus morrer, a maldita bruxa vence, e ela me irritou muito pra eu deixar que isso aconteça.

Caroline respirou fundo.

- Ok. – disse Caroline. – Ele esta em Nova Orleans.

- Humm... – disse Bella. – Fiquei sabendo que a cidade é dominada por vampiros.

- Sim, e Klaus quer assumir o papel de rei na cidade. – disse Caroline.

- Bella, se você não quer que meus irmãos te encontre, acho melhor partimos agora. – disse Rosalie se levantando.

- Partimos? – perguntou Bella.

- Sim, eu vou com você. – disse Rosalie.

_Droga_, pensou Bella. Ela se levantou. E as duas se dirigiram para a porta. Bella parou e se virou.

- E Bonnie, poderia fazer um feitiço para proteger a mente de vocês? É que o irmão dessa aqui, pode ler mentes, e eu quero manter o que aconteceu aqui em segredo. – perguntou Bella.

- Verei o que posso fazer.

- E se eles perguntarem onde fomos. Diga que fomos para Nova Iorque. – disse Bella, Bonie acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu vou junto. – disse Damon do nada. Todos o olharam com o semblante franzido. – Só para garantir que ela cumpra a promessa. – disse ele dando um de seus sorrisos falso.

- Tanto faz, desde que vocês não me atrapalhem. – disse Bella sem tentar impedir.

_Mil vezes droga_, pensou Bella. _Por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo?_

- Vou passar no hotel para pegar minhas coisas, e depois vou no bar para almoçar. – disse Bella e correu, seguida por Rosalie e Damon.

Rosalie teve sorte ou azar (vai saber) que Mystic Falls estava coberta por nuvens, assim ninguém viu o seu brilho.

- Damon, vai no bar e pede 5 x-burgues, batata frita; porção extra, sorvete de chocolate com cobertura de chocolate, com confeitos, granulado, marshmelow e chantilly. E uma coca cola... light, pra não abusa da sorte. – disse Bella. Os dois a olharam. Eles estavam no meio da rua entre o bar e o hotel. – Que foi? É só um lanchinho. – ela disse e deu as costas pra eles e foi para o hotel.

- Se isso é só um lanchinho, eu nem quero saber o que é uma refeição inteira... – comentou Damon.

Rosalie logo alcançou ela. Ao entrar no quarto, Bella foi direto para a mochila que estava em cima da cama. Bella notou que Rosalie ficou muito quieta.

- Pode começar a falar... – disse Bella abrindo a mochila.

- No primeiro dia de aula, você pareceu dizer a verdade, com Jasper sentindo suas emoções. Mas aí, Esme e Carlisle fizeram amizade com seus pais, e descobrimos que você sabia sobre a gente o tempo todo. Foi aí que eu soube que você era uma mentirosa nata. – disse Rosalie. Bella pegou roupas e se sentou na cama para ouvir o resto da história. – E ontem, quando Edward conseguiu ler seus pensamentos, você logo agiu. Eu diria que você ficou pensando duplamente, como duas frequências de rádio, e Edward só captou uma das frequências. Você se manteve calma, não se deixou abalar por nós, assim, Jasper sentiu suas emoções como você queria. Já com a Alice, foi mais difícil. Você manteve sua decisão de pegar um voo pra cá. Alice te viu dentro do avião. Depois, você se manteve indecisa, para Alice não ver você mudando de ideia. Mas eu não comprei essa história. Quando chegamos em casa, eu sai antes que Edward notasse que eu desconfiava de sua história. Cheguei na sua casa a tempo de vê-la sair correndo na velocidade vampira com uma mochila nas costas, que aliás, você corre tão rápido quanto Edward. Eu te segui, ate te perder na metade do caminho. Tive que perguntar pra muitos humanos esquisitos ao longo do caminho ate aqui. E aqui estou eu.

- Humm... – disse Bella impressionada.

- O que é? Eu sou loira, não burra. – disse Rosalie. – E mais uma coisa, Carlisle, Esme e eu decidimos seguir a dieta de seus pais. Passamos a ser vegetarianos desde quarta-feira. Quando você acha que eu terei meus olhos dourados?

- Dentro de um ano. – respondeu Bella. Ela se sentiu feliz pela decisão de Rosalie, pois não podia mais negar. – Acho que seremos grandes amigas.

_Enquanto isso, em Forks._

Ele estava em um quarto de um hotel. Ele usava apenas uma calça preta. Seu corpo era bem definido. Em seu braço esquerdo, havia uma tatuagem preta que ia da mão ate o ombro, descia ate o peito do lado esquerdo e uma parte de seu abdômen do lado esquerdo, e como uma fita, a tatuagem seguia pela suas costas ate uma pequena parte de seu abdômen do lado direito.

Ele se sentou na cama e pegou uma pedra preta em cima do criado mudo.

- Você me disse que ela estaria nessa cidade. – disse ele, sua voz era fria, sombria e tinha um leve tom de rosnado. – Mas ela não esta.

- _Ela saiu da cidade e ocultou sua presença._ – respondeu a voz da Davina saindo da pedra. – _Mas seus pais adotivos ainda estão aí, então quer dizer que ela vai voltar._

- Essa pedra vai mesmo bloquear os poderes telepáticos e telecinéticos dela? – perguntou ele.

- _Sim, e se ela manter contato com a pedra, todos os poderes dela serão broqueados, assim, a tornando humana_. – disse Davina. – _Você poderá mata-la da melhor forma que você quiser._ – disse Davina sumindo.

Ele colocou a pedra novamente sobre o criado mudo. Ele se levantou, tirou a calça e se virou para a jovem deitada nua na cama e disse:

- Lauren, não é mesmo? – ela assentiu. – Chupe...

Ela engatinhou pela cama ate ele. Colocou a mão no membro dele, o olhou nos olhos, e em seguida levou a boca ate o pênis dele. Seus lábios tocaram a cabeça e ele gemeu de prazer, e ela abocanhou todo o membro dele. Lauren saboreava com prazer o pau dele, ela o chupava como se não houvesse o amanhã.

- Deite-se e abra as pernas. – ele mandou. Seu tom de voz não deixava brecha para questionamentos.

Ela tirou a boca do pênis e fez o que ele mandou. Sem cerimonias, ele se deitou sobre ela e colocou o seu membro na entrada dela e enfiou com tudo. Lauren gritou, um misto de dor e prazer.

Ele começou a estocar, forte, selvagem.

- Isso... ah... mais forte... – gemia Lauren.

Em segundos, ela estava tendo convulsões, ele parou de estocar, saiu de cima dela e levou a boca ate a sua entrada, e lambeu o seu gozo. Sua língua entrava e lambia, dando prazer a Lauren, e em instantes, ela estava gozando novamente.

- Agora levante-se e fique de quatro. – ele mandou, e ela obedeceu. Ele deu um tapa nas nádegas dela que deixou vermelho e ela gemeu de dor e prazer. – Agora eu vou comer seu cuzinho sem dó...

Ele enfiou seu membro sem se importar se iria doer ou não, e estocou fortemente. No começo, Lauren gritou de dor, mas log a dor saiu e de lugar para o prazer.

- Ah... Ah... isso... não para... mais forte... – gemia Lauren.

- Isso putinha, geme. Eu sei que você esta gostando, safada. – ele disse enquanto estocava selvagemente.

Ele levou sua mão ate a vagina dela e enfiou o dedo.

- Aaah... – gemeu Lauren ao sentir ele a penetrar com o dedo sua vagina, enquanto a penetrava por trás.

Ele começou a brincar com o dedo na vagina dela ate achar o Ponto G dela, e começou a masturba-la sem parar de come-la.

Lauren estava indo ao delírio com o seu terceiro orgasmo naquela tarde.

- Ah... esta vindo... ah... – gemeu Lauren e gozou ao mesmo tempo em que ele gozou dentro dela.

Ele retirou o seu pênis dela.

- Venha cá. – ele disse de pé diante da cama.

Ela ficou de joelhos na cama e foi ate ele. Ele envolveu o seu braço na cintura dela e beijou, dando leves mordidas nos lábios dela. Ele tirou sua boca da dela e encostou sua testa na dela.

Enquanto seu braço esquerdo estava em volta da cintura dela, seu punho direito estava no abdômen dela.

- Você não tem mais serventia pra mim. – ele disse.

E em seguida, Lauren sentiu algo perfurar seu abdômen, atravessar seu corpo e sair nas costas.

- AAAHHH! – ela gritou tentando se afastar, mas ele não deixou.

- Xiiii... – ele disse. – Já vai passar...

Aos poucos, ela foi perdendo a forças e sua vida foi se extinguindo. Quando ele viu a vida deixar os olhos dela, ele retirou seu punho do abdômen dela e a deixou cair morta sobre a cama.

Ele foi ate o banheiro pelado, tomou uma ducha. Saiu se secando na toalha, foi ate a cama, pegou sua calça no chão e a vestiu, pegou a pedra no criado mudo, colocou no bolso da calça e saiu do quarto do hotel deixando a porta aberta.

Enquanto saia do hotel, ele divagou consigo mesmo:

- Isabella, onde você esta?


	12. Capítulo 11: Zumbis - Parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Zumbis - Parte 1**

**POV: Bella**

Depois de ouvir Rosalie, o que me surpreendeu, eu realmente acredito que seremos grandes amigas, ainda mais agora que ela decidiu se tornar vegetariana. Fui tomar uma ducha rápida. Me troquei, peguei minhas coisas e descemos para o bar. Nos sentamos em uma mesa e Damon, que estava no balcão, veio se juntar a nós. Vi Matt guardar umas garrafas de bebida, nossos olhos se cruzaram. Estreitei meus olhos para ele, e Damon percebeu.

- Esquece o garoto, ele só fez o que qualquer faria. – ele disse tomando um gole de whisky.

- Você pode beber? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Humm... sim...? – disse Damon sem saber o motivo da pergunta.

- É que, eu sou de uma espécie diferente de vampiros, e o sangue é a única coisa que nos agrada. – ela respondeu.

- Bem que eu notei que você é pálida. – disse ele não dando importância. Ele é tão cínico quanto eu. Eu quase suspirei por isso. Eu disse quase. Consegui me controlar a tempo.

Em seguida, uma garçonete veio trazer o meu pedido. Enquanto eu comia, Rosalie, que se eu não soubesse que ela ama o burro do Emmett, diria estar flertando com Damon, esse pedaço de mal caminho. Os dois conversavam, trocando informações sobre cada espécie. O estranho, é que, mesmo eu aparentemente mantendo minha atenção na comida, eu sentia o olhar sedutor de Damon sobre mim. Esse cara não presta. Se ele acha que vai me levar pra cama, só por que é a perfeição em pessoa, esta muito enganado.

- Bella, eu estava pensando. – disse Rosalie e eu a olhei. – Por que você odeia tanto os meus irmãos.

- Eu não odeio eles em si, eu odeio o que eles representam.

- Como assim? – ela me perguntou e Damon apenas ouvia.

- Vocês tem olhos vermelhos, não tem? – ela assentiu e logo entendeu o que eu estou querendo dizer.

- Como assim? – perguntou Damon.

- Bella quer dizer que, nos alimentamos de humanos. Os matamos, abusamos, entre outras coisas.

- Como você. A única diferença, é que, seus olhos são normais. – eu disse.

- Mas, Bella, esse não é o real motivo. Tem algo a mais nessa história que você não esta contando. – disse Rosalie. Essa loira é mais inteligente do que eu pensei.

- Não, é só isso. – eu disse na maior cara de pau.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela dando de ombros e se levantando. – Quando você estiver pronta para se abrir, eu estarei ao seu lado para ouvi-la. Melhor irmos, eles já devem estar chegando...

Eu apenas a agradeci com um olhar sincero de gratidão.

- Você tem razão, aquela baixinha manipuladora deve estar soltando fogo. – eu disse me levantando e Damon fez o mesmo.

Saímos do bar normalmente, afim de não chamar a atenção. Partimos logo em seguida.

- Então, Bella, o que é você exatamente? – perguntou Damon com aquele maldito sorriso bad boy dele.

- É meio difícil de explicar, por que ate eu me confundo as vezes. Ate a minha adolescência, eu achei que era uma humana normal, mas aí os meus poderes despertaram, e eu descobri ser uma mutante. Os mutantes são o próximo passo da evolução humana, são seres que nascem com poderes especiais, no meu caso, descobri que herdei os poderes de meu pai biológico. Quando estava com os meus 16 anos, um novo poder começou a se manifestar, mas na época, não sabíamos. Mas esse poder fez parecer que eu estava morrendo. Então meus pais adotivos, que são vampiros, me deram o sangue deles. Logo em seguida, fui sequestrada por uma organização secreta do governo. Fizeram testes em mim enquanto eu sofria com o poder que estava se despertando e ao mesmo tempo com o veneno vampiro agindo. Depois dos testes, decidiram que eu era apita, então, com agulhas enormes, eles ingeriram um metal chamado adamantium no meu esqueleto, assim cobrindo os meus ossos, me tornando uma arma letal, como fizeram com o meu pai biológico. Foi quando tudo aconteceu de uma só vez, o poder que estava despertando, era o super fator de cura de meu pai. O veneno no seu estagio final, e a dor insuportável do adamantiu sendo incerido em mim. Foi uó aquele dia. O fator de cura impediu que boa parte do veneno fizesse efeito. Pode-se dizer que eu sou uma meia-vampira e mutante. Ao contrario dos vampiros, eu não preciso beber sangue, não brilho no sol, minha pele não é parecida com o mármore, preciso dormir, não estou morta. Sou rápida como um vampiro, talvez mais, e sou imortal, ganhei a beleza dos vampiros. É basicamente isso. E também descobri que herdei os poderes de minha mãe biológica: telepatia e telecinésia.

- Uau... – disse Rosalie. – Então, você tem as habilidades dos vampiros, mas não tem o lado negativo em ser vampiro. Tem poderes mutantes de seus dois pais, e ainda por cima, parece uma frágil humana, quando na realidade é mais perigosa e poderosa que qualquer vampiro. – ela disse e eu assenti. – Sortuda desgraçada.

- Eu sei... – eu disse com um sorriso. Notei que Damon apenas fingia não prestar atenção na nossa conversa.

- Quais são os poderes que você herdou de seu pai? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Sentidos aguçados, agilidade, o fator de cura e a habilidade de ter garras. – eu disse e mostrei minhas unhas de adamantium se transformando em garras de 5 cm pra ela.

- Espere um pouco. – disse ela parecendo ter descoberto algo. – Você é a garota misteriosa de Port Angeles!

- Agora tudo faz sentido. – ela disse de uma forma misteriosa.

- O que faz sentido? – eu perguntei desconfiada.

- Nada. – ela disse rapidamente. – Quer dizer, a garota misteriosa, o que passamos na escola, você se mostrando em Mystic Falls... – ela disse, mas tenho a sensação que ela esta escondendo algo de mim. Resolvi deixar quieto.

Enquanto corríamos, jogávamos conversa fora. Conversamos sobre a nova coleção, sobre homens, sabe, coisas de mulher. Coitado do Damon.

Logo passamos por Charlotte. Alguns minutos depois, já estávamos em Columbia. É claro, que se fosse só eu, já estaria em New Orleans há alguns minutos atrás. Quando chegamos em Atlanta, resolvi parar para fazer uma boquinha.

- Estou com fome. – disse. – Estou indo em um restaurante por aí.

- Também irei fazer uma boquinha por aí... – disse Damon.

- Ok, só tente não matar ninguém... – eu disse.

- Você também... – disse ele se afastando.

- Eu vou dar uma voltinha por aí... – disse Rosalie.

Era por volta das 3 da tarde quando chegamos em Atlanta. Olhei em volta. A cidade é linda, pelo menos nesta parte em que eu estou. Fui direto para um restaurante.

Atlanta é a capital e também a cidade mais populosa do estado norte-americano da Geórgia. Localiza-se no Condado de Fulton, do qual a cidade é sede. Foi fundada em 1837 com o nome de Terminus. Passou a designar-se Marthasville em 1843, e Atlanta em 1845. Foi destruída em 1864 durante a Guerra Civil dos Estados Unidos da América. Reconstruída depois da guerra, tornou-se a capital do estado em 1868. Foi palco dos Jogos Olímpicos de Verão de 1996. Junto a Dallas, Houston e Miami, Atlanta é um dos motores propulsores do "Novo Sul", que, havendo superado os obstáculos do passado, é atualmente a região de maior crescimento populacional e econômico dos Estados Unidos. Atlanta vem assumindo cada vez mais um lugar entre as grandes metrópoles mundiais, deixando para trás o seu status de mero centro regional. Com eu sei disso? Wikipédia, meu bem.

Assim que terminamos tudo o que tínhamos para fazer, voltamos a correr. Em torno de meia hora depois, acabamos chegando em Fairfield, uma cidade do condado Jefferson, do estado do Alabama. A população é de 11.117 habitantes. A cidade é calma, daquele tipo de cidade onde acontece um monte de merda sobrenatural nos seriados. E ela esta completamente nublada, então Rosalie pode andar normalmente. Sim, vamos fazer uma pequena parada na cidade. Motivo? A cidade parece deserta, sem nenhuma alma viva a vista, então eu bati o pé dizendo que iriamos verificar o que estava acontecendo.

**POV: Narrador**

Os três andavam em total alerta na rua principal de Fairfield, tentando sentir qualquer presença, e eles sentiram. Havia pessoas caídas ao chão. Carros batidos em postes, caçambas, em outros carros e em prédios.

- Parece que a cidade foi atingida por uma maldição do sono... – comentou Rosalie. – Estão todos dormindo...

- Pois é... – disse Bella expandindo todos os seus poderes. – Estranho... muito estranho. E isso é mas estranho ainda...

- O que? – perguntou Damon.

- estou captando uma forte atividade cerebral, eu diria ate que ate um telepata nessa cidade. E também estou captando pessoas se movendo, mas não consigo ler a mente deles... – disse Bella. – É como se estivessem...

- Mortos. – completou Rosalie olhando atrás deles.

- Sim, mas vocês dois estão mortos e eu ainda... – disse Bella.

- Não. Não, não... eu quero dizer realmente mortos, tipo... – disse Rosalie. – Zumbis...

- Como? Essa coisa de zumbis não existem... – disse Bella.

- Não? – disse Rosalie erguendo a sobrancelha. – Então se vire e me diga o que são aquelas coisa que estão andando e agindo em nossa direção como os zumbis de The Walking Dead.

Bella se virou e viu. Havia em torno de 100 pessoas andando lentamente em direção a eles no meio da rua. Todos estavam pálidos. Havia sangue escorrido e seco em volta dos olhos deles, dos narizes, dos ouvidos das bocas e dos couros cabeludos.

- Uau... – disse Bella realmente impressionada. – Bem.. eu não diria que eles são zumbis...

- Ah é? – disse Rosalie. – Então, como você os chamaria?

- Marionetes? – disse Bella mais como uma pergunta.

- Espere...! – disse Damon. – Você quer dizer que...

- Sim. Quer dizer, eles estão mortos, vocês notaram isso, certo? – disse ela e ele assentiram. – Então veja bem, faz todo o sentido. Eu senti uma forte atividade cerebral. Acho que tem alguém nessa cidade medonha com a capacidade de controlar gente morta como se fosse marionetes. E esse alguém botou todos os cidadãos dessa cidade para dormir enquanto faz... seja lá que ele esta fazendo.

- Estranho. – disse Damon franzindo a testa para os "zumbis".

- O que? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Essa semana mesmo eu vi no noticiário que um voo que pousou em Los Angeles teve todos os seus passageiros mortos. – disse Damon. – E eles estavam parecidos com eles, sabem? O sangue dos olhos, nariz, boca, ouvidos e couro cabeludo. Só que eles estavam realmente mortos e não se moviam.

- Eu também vi... – comentou Rosalie. Eles ainda continuavam parados no meio da rua olhando os zumbis vindo em direção a eles. – Foi bem macabro o que aconteceu com eles. Parece que sofreram muito antes de morrerem. Seus órgãos internos foram esmagados, e os especialistas não fazem ideia de como.

- É... parece que, seja lá o que aconteceu com os passageiros do voo para Los Angeles, aconteceu com essas pessoas a nossa frente. – disse Bella. – E provavelmente o culpado esta nesta cidade.


	13. Capítulo 12: Zumbis - Parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Zumbis - Parte 2**

**POV: Narrador**

_Seis dias atrás._

Da Florida, antes de ir para Los Angeles, Claire de Luke fez uma pequena parada em Fairfield.

A chuva caia torrencialmente sobre a cidade de Fairfield. Já passava da meia noite. Já não era mais sábado, mas sim, domingo. A BMW parou logo na entrada da cidade, e dela saiu Claire, usando salto alto, vestido preto, batom preto e seu cabelo estava totalmente preto e solto. Em seu lado esquerdo estava um homem de terno, o chofer, ele segurava um guarda chuva aberto acima de Claire. O chofer devia ter em torno dos 30 anos, boa aparência, olhos pretos, cabelo curto, quase raspado e de cor castanho escuro. No seu lado direito, um homem magro, com uma jaqueta de couro preta, calça de couro preta e botas pretas. Seu cabelo era loiro e liso e chegava ate o meio das costas, sua pele branca e olhos violetas.

- E você tem certeza que ele esta aqui? – perguntou Claire.

- Sim, mestre. – respondeu o chofer.

- Onde? – perguntou Claire sem emoção alguma em sua voz.

- Em uma boate. – respondeu o chofer com seus olhos esbranquiçados. – Logo a frente... – disse ele olhando para o barracão de uma antiga fabrica logo a frente deles.

Uma musica eletrônica era ouvida. Claire deu um largo sorriso sádico, e começou a andar com o chofer na sua cola, e o outro logo atrás.

Os três foram ate o barracão e entraram. A musica estava alta, de estourar os tímpanos. A maioria era de jovens que não tinha o que fazer da vida, e achavam que a vida era só curtição.

- Baro. – disse Claire para o homem ao seu lado, Baro. – Acabe com esse barulho.

- Sim, mestre. – disse Baro.

Ele olhou em volta ate avistar o DJ no outro lado do barracão. Apontou o dedo indicador para o DJ.

- Já chega. – disse Baro.

O DJ sentiu seu corpo todo formigar, e no segundo seguinte, ele estava desligando o som. Seu corpo estava movimentando-se contra a sua vontade.

Todos reclamaram por ter a musica desligada.

- CALADOS! – ordenou Baro usando seu poder de controlar os outros como se fossem marionetes.

Todos se calaram imediatamente.

- Muito bem. – disse Claire dando um passo a frente. As pessoas davam um asso atrás para sair de seu caminho. – Eu sei que você esta aqui. Apareça!

Todos engoliram o grito de terror. Uma garrafa de vidro voou do meio da multidão em direção a Claire.

Claire riu, e estendeu sua mão. A garrafa parou em pleno ar. Em seguida, todas as portas e janelas foram fechadas por telecinésia. A garrafa voou para o lado acertando a parede.

- Golki. – disse Claire.

O chofer deu um passo a frente.

- Eu quero ele vivo. – disse Claire.

Golki desapareceu e reapareceu no meio da multidão com a mão no pescoço de um homem, e a outra destruindo o relógio no pulso esquerdo dele. Com o relógio destruído, o homem mudou de forma. Suas orelhas ficaram pontudas, sua pele ficou azul e escamosa e surgiu um rabo nele.

- Há quanto tempo, Noturno. – disse Golki.

- Não tanto tempo assim, nos encontramos há dois dias. – disse Noturno, e em seguida ele se tele transportou levando junto Golki, e em seguida, ambos apareceram no ar, próximos ao teto. Golki segurando o pescoço de Noturno e de costas para o chão caindo. Noturno usou seus pés e apoiou no estomago de Golki, assim conseguindo se livrar do servo de Claire, e em seguida ele disse:

- Eu realmente espero não te ver nunca mais. – e em seguida ele se tele transportou para longe da cidade Fairfield.

Golki atingiu o chão com tudo.

- Seu inútil. – Claire falto gritar. Em seguida, Golki teve seu corpo arremessado para o alto. Ele atingiu o telhado e o destruiu, e continuou sendo lançado para longe.

Claire estava ofegante, era visível o ódio que ela estava sentindo. A porta se abriu bruscamente atrás deles.

- Saia! – ela disse para Baro. – Eu preciso me alimentar.

E sem hesitar, Baro saiu do barracão. A porta foi fechada bruscamente logo em seguida.

Todos dentro do barracão se tornaram vitimas de um dos poderes de Claire. Sangue escorria dos olhos, boca, nariz, ouvidos e cabeças de todos dentro do barracão. As vitimas queriam correr, queriam poder fazer qualquer coisa para passar a dor de sentir seus órgão sendo esmagados literalmente por dentro de seus corpos, mas não podiam se mexer, podiam apenas gritar e implorar por suas vidas.

Baro apenas ficou parado do lado de fora ouvindo os gritos de terror das vitimas. Golki logo se juntou a ele. Ele estava todo acabado.

A porta foi aberta e dela passou Claire.

- Onde ele esta? – pergunto Claire para Golki.

Os olhos de Golki ficaram brancos, e logo voltaram ao normal.

- Los Angeles. – respondeu Golki.

- Baro. Você vai ficar aqui e descobrir o que Noturno estava fazendo nessa cidade. Faça todos da cidade dormir. Coloque esses que eu acabei de matar sob o seu controle. Você tem uma semana para me dar noticias satisfatórias. Golki, vai na frente e tente descobri o que tem em Los Angeles para Noturno ter ido justo pra lá. Eu te encontro lá.

Em seguida, Golki já tinha desaparecido.

_Seis dias depois_.

- Sim. Quer dizer, eles estão mortos, vocês notaram isso, certo? – disse ela e ele assentiram. – Então veja bem, faz todo o sentido. Eu senti uma forte atividade cerebral. Acho que tem alguém nessa cidade medonha com a capacidade de controlar gente morta como se fosse marionetes. E esse alguém botou todos os cidadãos dessa cidade para dormir enquanto faz... seja lá que ele esta fazendo.

- Estranho. – disse Damon franzindo a testa para os "zumbis".

- O que? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Essa semana mesmo eu vi no noticiário que um voo que pousou em Los Angeles teve todos os seus passageiros mortos. – disse Damon. – E eles estavam parecidos com eles, sabem? O sangue dos olhos, nariz, boca, ouvidos e couro cabeludo. Só que eles estavam realmente mortos e não se moviam.

- Eu também vi... – comentou Rosalie. Eles ainda continuavam parados no meio da rua olhando os zumbis vindo em direção a eles. – Foi bem macabro o que aconteceu com eles. Parece que sofreram muito antes de morrerem. Seus órgãos internos foram esmagados, e os especialistas não fazem ideia de como.

- É... parece que, seja lá o que aconteceu com os passageiros do voo para Los Angeles, aconteceu com essas pessoas a nossa frente. – disse Bella. – E provavelmente o culpado esta nesta cidade.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Damon, mas sem nenhum real pingo de interesse em sua voz.

Damon só estava acompanhando a bela Isabella e Rosalie, por um único motivo especial, os outros motivos eram todos superficiais. Ele não queria ficar no mesmo ambiente, onde aquela por quem é apaixonado esta nos braços do irmão que ama, mesmo fingindo muito bem que não dá a mínima. Esse é o único motivo valido pra ele. O outro, seria que achou Bella instigante, divertida, com uma atitude a lá Katherine, mas com uma real personalidade a lá Elena. Isabella Swan é uma mulher que despertou a sua curiosidade.

- Acabar com o maldito que fez isso, salva as pessoas dessa cidade que estão adormecidas e permitir que eles enterrem seus entes queridos que no momento estão fazendo o tipo zumbi. – respondeu Bella.

- Eu sabia que você iria dizer mais ou menos isso... – disse Rosalie. – E como vamos achar o culpado?

- Bem... – disse Bella.

- As marionetes sempre ficam próximas ao ventríloquo. – disse Damon. – Certo? – disse ele com um de seus sorrisos.

_Que homem é esse?_, pensou Rosalie. _Ai, ursinho... você tem muita sorte mesma de eu te amar, pois se não... huiii..._

- Certo. – disse Bella tentando não perder o foco.

E quando Damon e Rosalie menos esperavam, os três estavam flutuando e subindo.

- Hey... – disse Rosalie. – Avise quando você for nos fazer levitar.

- Desculpe. – disse Bella. – Teremos uma panorama melhor da cidade do alto...

Eles subiram ate cinco metros a mais dos prédios de dois andares da cidade.

Enquanto isso, em uma outra cidade.

- Mais alguém acha que fomos enganados? – perguntou Emmett.

Os quatro irmãos Cullen estavam no Central Park, em New York, em uma área mais reservada.

- Ok, isso é estranho. – disse Alice. – O Emmett realmente tem razão dessa vez.

- Hey... – disse Emmett. Alice deu de ombros.

- Não acredito que a Rosalie esta no meio disso... – disse Jasper indignado.

- Isso não me surpreende. – disse Edward aparentemente calmo, mas por dentro ele estava furioso, pois Bella estava sempre um passo a frente, e ele tinha certeza de que o motivo dele não ter conseguido ler a mente das pessoas de Mystic Falls tinha o dedo da encrenqueira. – Ontem, quando estávamos na casa dos Swan, eu tive uma leitura de Rosalie dizendo que na verdade ate gostava da atitude de Bella, que elas tinham de ser amigas.

- Tanto que a minha leoazinha ate mudou a sua alimentação. Agora ela só esta se alimentando de animais. – disse Emmett com cara de cachorro sem dono. Ele realmente sentia falta de sua leoazinha.

- É... ela chegou a comentar isso comigo. – disse Alice se sentindo excluída do grupo feminino que aparentemente estava se formando entre Bella e Rosalie. – Ela nunca gostou realmente de se alimentar de humanos.

- E agora, o que a gente faz? – perguntou Emmett. – Onde a minha leoazinha esta?

De volta à Fairfield.

- Alguma coisa? – perguntou Rosalie aguçando todos os seus sentidos para ver se encontrava o culpado.

- Nada... – disse Damon.

- Droga... – praguejou Bella.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rosalie em alerta.

Bella movimentou suas mãos criando um casulo de energia invisível ao redor dos três, assim os protegendo das ondas telepáticas que atingiram o casulo, tudo isso era invisível ao olho.

- O maldito esta tentando nos controlar. – disse Bella. – Ele esta logo atrás da horda de zumbis.

- Filho de uma... quenga. – rosnou Rosalie. – E você consegue impedi-lo?

- Ate agora, sim. – disse Bella sentindo já o efeito de seu ato de protege-los. – Mas não por muito tempo. O infeliz é forte, mais forte que qualquer outro telepata que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer. E a prova disso, é tanto de pessoas que ele é capaz de controlar, ainda mais estando mortos... Argh...

Logo abaixo deles, os zumbis estavam todos parados esperando eles caírem como um bando de urubus.

- Tentem não destroça-los... – disse Bella.

- Como...? – perguntou Damon, mas foi em vão, pois, logo em seguida eles já estavam caindo ao chão.

Assim, Damon e Rosalie entenderam que Bella mandou eles lutarem. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, Bella movimentou seus braços fazendo todos os zumbis voarem para longe. Em seguida, ela já estava correndo em sua velocidade vampiresca ao encontro do causador desse infortúnio.

Baro só viu Bella já a sua frente chutando o seu estomago. Ele foi lançado longe, e acertou em cheio um carro que estava parado no meio da rua, destruindo as janelas e amaçando a lateral do carro.

E no mesmo instante, Bella se concentrou, estendeu a mão para o individuo. Damon, tentou, mas tentou mesmo fazer o que Bella pediu, mas não foi possível não arrancar alguns pescoços e pernas. Rosalie acabou fazendo o mesmo com os zumbis, mas eles continuavam a andar, se rastejar, parecia não ter fim.

Baro foi levitado pela telecinésia de Bella e ao mesmo tempo, os zumbis pararam de se moverem.

- Ué...? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rosalie vendo que os zumbis caíram por terra.

- Acho que Bella foi a responsável por isso... – disse Damon ao ver Bella a uns dez metros a frente, com o braço estendido para o homem que flutuava com o corpo imóvel, mas consciente.

Damon e Rosalie correm ate Bella e ficaram ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Eu bloqueei os poderes mutantes dele. – respondeu Bella. – Ventriloquismo.

- O que? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Ele pode usar sua mente para dominar a mente de outra pessoa, podendo agir com seus próprios pensamentos mas usando o corpo da vítima, fala o que pensar mas com a voz e pela boca da vitima.

- Mas... – disse Damon. – Esses caras logo atrás de nós, estão mortos.

- O cérebro humano funciona por ate sete minutos depois da pessoa morrer. – explicou Bella. – E eu acredito que, esse infeliz a nossa frente, pode também fazer com que o cérebro funcione pelo tanto de tempo que ele quiser, desde que ele esteja controlando essa pessoa. Eu também tenho essa habilidade, o vetriloquismo. Nunca testei, mas acho que também posso fazer o mesmo que ele faz com os mortos.

- Você não tem ideia do seu real poder. – disse o individuo com um sorriso de escarnio no rosto. – Isabella Marie Swan.

- C-Como você...? – perguntou Bella para o individuo que sabia o seu nome.

- Como eu sei o seu nome? – ele perguntou com um sorriso de deboche estampado no rosto. – Bom... se o eu não soubesse o seu nome, então eu não teria um motivo para estar fazendo tudo o que me é mandado.

Bella levou um choque. _Como assim, quer dizer que todas essas vitimas...?_

- Isso mesmo, tudo isso é por sua causa... – ele disse sorrindo.

_Isso não pode ser verdade_... pensou Bella e perdendo a concentração, assim, libertando Baro.

Baro aproveitou esse deslize de Bella.

- Minha missão já esta concluída nessa cidade, ate uma próxima vez, Bella... – disse Baro. – E aliás, meu nome é Baro.

Em seguida ele correu, e ao mesmo tempo fez os mortos se levantarem novamente e atacarem os três. Damon fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas os mortos os cercaram. E ao mesmo tempo, Baro sumiu na cidade e usou sua telepatia para bloquear sua localização de Bella.

- Ele sumiu... – disse Bella se recompondo. – Maldito...

Os zumbis mais uma vez caíram ao chão.

- Parece que o defeito de sua habilidade é que, ele precisa estar próximo de suas marionetes para controla-las. – disse Bella respirando fundo.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Rosalie tocando o ombro da mais nova amiga.

- Vou ficar. – disse Bella dando um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos.

_O que diabos esta acontecendo?_ Pensou. Ela não podia acreditar que todas essas vitimas foram por culpa dela.

Parecendo que podia ler a sua mente, Damon disse:

- Hey... isso não é sua culpa. Você não pediu por isso.

- Mas... – tentou Bella, e pela segunda vez desde que se mudou para Forks, ela sentiu vontade de chorar, e Damon viu isso em seus olhos.

E o que ele fez, foi algo impensável, sem maldade alguma, e ele mesmo não sabia ser capaz de algo tão... humano. Damon a abraçou.

Bella se sentiu protegida nos braços de Damon. Ela sentiu uma lagrima escorrer em sua face, mas não deu importância. Passou uns minutos, ate ela se afastar e secar os olhos.

- Obrigada... – disse envergonhada.

Rosalie apenas assistiu tudo de longe.

- Quando quiser... – disse Damon sem jeito por tal ato. Mas logo deu a volta. – Afinal, eu sei que sou irresistível...

- Idiota... – disse Bella, mas sorrindo e deu um tapa no ombro dele.

- Ai... – disse ele massageando o ombro. – Doeu... – ele estava falando sério.

- Bem feito... – disse Bella voltando a ser Bella. – Temos que ir... as pessoas estão começando a acordar, e quando verem todos esses mortos no meio da rua, vai dar o que falar...

- É... você tem razão... – disse Rosalie se aproximando, e em seguida, os três já estavam correndo em suas velocidades vampiresca rumo à New Orleans.


	14. Capítulo 13: New Orleans

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**New Orleans**

**POV: Bella**

New Orleans. Uma cidade muita estranha. O que esse povo estão fazendo no meio da rua? Ate parece carnaval. Credo.

- Esse lugar me dá arrepios... – eu disse.

Estávamos no meio da rua principal da cidade, e parecia que eles viviam em festa.

- Qual é... – disse Rosalie aparentemente se divertindo. – Não é tão ruim assim, parece ate carnaval; o que eu adoro.

Estou vendo que essa amizade vai ter seus altos e baixos.

- Venham, se queremos respostas, eu conheço o lugar perfeito. – disse Damon adentrando no meio da multidão.

Pra cada canto que olhava, eu via ciganas, mágicos, sabe? Tudo isso envolvendo o misticismo, mas fajuto. Pelo menos é a impressão que me deu essas pessoas. Mas uma coisa que tenho que admitir, essa cidade esta cheia de vampiros, e todos andando na luz do sol.

Antes de virmos para cá, Rosalie parou em uma loja e comprou um chapéu de sol mara. Ela esta usando uma calça jeans, salto preto, camisa de manga longa, mas esta linda. Eu estou usando praticamente o mesmo estilo, calça jeans preta, salto alto preto, camisa regata branca e uma jaqueta de couro preta, nada de chapéu.

De Fairfield ate aqui, eu me mantive meio distante. É meio difícil saber que alguém esta fazendo vitimas por minha causa. O por que disso? Desde quando eu virei um imã para super vilões? Primeiro, tem a Davina que quer me matar para poder matar os originais, e eu nem sei como a minha morte será de ajuda pra essa loucura. Não... alguma coisa me diz que tem muita mais nessa história. Meu tio que se juntou a Davina para me matar, e esse eu nem sei o motivo disso, quer dizer, eu suspeito; ele deve odiar meu pai biológico, então espera atingi-lo ao me matar. Meu pai nem sabe de minha existência. E tem o tal de Baro, se bem que, tudo deu a entender que ele trabalha para alguém, mas quem? O que eu não sei e esses vilões idiotas sabem? Francis, onde esta você, seu infeliz? Mas é claro que ele não vai responder, eu estou muito longe do alcance. Estou no outro lado do país. Minha vida não é nada fácil.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios ao esbarrar em alguém.

- Olha por onde anda. – disse o ser tentando me intimidar.

Esse alguém é um vampiro. Coitado, não sabe que não se deve mexer com uma deusa grega feito eu?

Levantei a sobrancelha como se o desafiasse e disse:

- Por que você não olha por onde anda, idiota?

O cara ate que tinha uma certa beleza e presença, também, era um vampiro. Ele usava uma boina na cabeça. Ele se aproximou de mim com um olhar perigoso, e eu continuei com minha cara de desafio e tédio. Damon e Rosalie apenas se divertiam assistindo tudo de longe, eles aprenderam rápido.

- Cuidado, você pode acabar se machucando. – ele disse próximo ao meu rosto.

- Oww... – eu disse torcendo o nariz. – Cara, tu não escova os dentes não? Mas que bafo é esse? É bafo ou você peidou?

Ele rosnou, mas eu não me intimidei.

- Um conselho, chupa bala _halls_ que talvez, só talvez, passe. – eu disse me afastando.

Rosalie gargalhava, enquanto Damon apenas dava aquele sorriso capaz de irritar qualquer um, mas que tinha seu certo charme.

- Vamos... – eu disse pegando ambos pelo braço e sumindo na multidão. É bem provável que aquele vampiro queira me matar.

Tá certo, eu assumo que na maioria das vezes, eu passo dos limites ao irritar as pessoas, mas isso é um meio de proteção. Melhor que sair por aí metendo a porrada, se bem que eu posso.

Damon nos conduziu ate um bar bem movimentado. Uma mulher loira atendia atrás do balcão.

- O que vão querer? – ela perguntou.

Ela tinha um ar cansado e triste e... não sei muito, mas me parece que algo não esta certo com essa mulher. Ela tinha cabelos loiros, olhos esverdeados, pele clara, muito bonita.

Damon já se inclinou no balcão, a olhou nos olhos e disse:

- Whisky.

Mais alguém achou que ele iria dar em cima dela? Bom... do jeito que ele é, não duvido nada.

- Coca-cola. – eu disse e os três me olharam. – Que foi? Eu não bebo.

- Er... – disse Rosalie. – O mesmo que ele.

Ela tinha que pedir algo para não chamar a atenção. Eu encostei no balcão e me virei para o resto do bar. Realmente, o local é bem movimentado.

- E agora? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Não sei. – eu disse. – Pergunte para o senhor-sabe-tudo-e-eu-sou-o-bonzão aí, foi ele que nos trouxe aqui.

- Obrigado. – disse Damon com seu sorriso cínico e eu revirei os olhos. A mulher encheu o copo dele. – Então, qual o seu nome?

- Camille... Cami. – disse ela.

- Cami... – disse Damon depois de tomar um gole de sua bebida com sua voz aveludada. Safado. – A muito tempo na cidade?

- Não. – respondeu ela sendo simpática e servindo Rosalie. – Faz alguns meses que eu me mudei.

- Algum motivo em especial? – perguntou Rosalie como quem não quer nada.

Sua feição caiu. Uma tristeza passou pelo seu rosto, mas logo ela se recompôs.

- Meu irmão. – disse ela.

- Ele se mudou pra cá? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Morreu. – ela disse tentando não demonstrar os sentimentos e me servia um copo com coca-cola com gelo.

- Desculpe. – disse Rosalie. Eu apenas fiquei observando tudo.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela com um sorriso forçado. – O passado é passado.

O passado é passado... Isso pode funcionar para os outros, mas não pra mim.

Tomei minha coca em um único gole.

- Ok. – eu disse colocando o copo no balcão. Acho melhor ir logo no assunto. – Você conhece Klaus?

Ela me encarou. Seus ombros caíram.

- Sim. – ela respondeu. E pelo seu tom de voz, ela queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido.

Em meio disso, Rosalie entregou seu copo com whisky para Damon beber.

- Onde eu o encontro?

**POV: Narrador**

Depois de Cami oferecer o endereço. Bella, Damon e Rosalie partiram para a mansão dos irmãos Mikaelson.

Cami apoiou as duas mãos no balcão e respirou fundo.

- Isso não vai prestar... – comentou pra si mesma.

- O que não vai prestar, Cami? – perguntou aquela voz aveludada com um sotaque britânico.

Cami olhou para o lado e lá estava, do outro lado do balcão um loiro platinado de olhos azuis cor de gelo.

- Klaus...? – disse Cami levando um susto com a súbita chegada de Klaus. – Desculpe, o que você disse?

Com seu olhar desconfiado e ao mesmo tempo sexy, ele disse:

- Desculpe se eu te assustei. Você disse que algo não iria prestar, o que seria isso?

_Droga_, pensou Cami. _Vampiro idiota, cidade idiota. Por que eu fui me envolver nisso mesmo? Ah é, pra descobrir a verdade sobre meu irmão, e a verdade é que uma bruxa dos inferno o enfeitiçou e o fez cometer aquele massacre, e agora fiquei sabendo que Klaus e o irmão a matou. Ótimo, agora eu sou cumplice de um assassinato. E eu me pergunto, o que eu estou fazendo ainda nessa maldita cidade? Mas é claro, eu esqueço tudo isso quando Klaus não esta por perto._

- Cami...? Cami? – chamou Klaus a olhando com uma leve preocupação.

- Sim...? Desculpe, acabei me perdendo em meus próprios pensamentos. – disse ela. – Qual é a pergunta mesmo?

- Você... – começou Klaus.

- Lembrei! – disse ela o cortando. – Apareceram três pessoas atrás de você agora pouco. Um deles era um homem muito bonito. E duas mulheres que me fez querer enfiar minha cara em um buraco como um avestruz de tão lindas que eram. A mais jovem me deu um pouco de medo, aquela menina parece ser do mau. Acho que eles são vampiros, e eu, como não estou a fim de ser hipnotizada _novamente_... – Cami disse o olhando e dando uma indireta com a sobrancelha. Klaus apenas sorriu de lado. _Esse seu sorriso não me engana, idiota_. Pensou ela. – Eu dei o seu endereço a eles. – ela disse dando de ombros.

Os olhos de Klaus se abriram em preocupação, e, em plena luz do dia, diante dos olhos de Cami e dos clientes, Klaus sumiu em sua velocidade vampiresca.

_Na mansão Mikaelson._

- Sabe, eu realmente estou feliz por você ter voltado. – disse Hayley para Elijah. Ambos estavam na sala e próximos ao outro.

Elijah havia sido apunhalado pelo irmão e entregue para Marcel como uma oferta de boa fé. Marcel levou Elijah e o deixou com a adaga de prata mágica no coração dentro de um caixão no quarto da bruxa e adolescente Davina, e pediu pra ela achar um jeito de matar os originais usando Elijah como cobaia. Em meio a testes, Davina retirou a adaga de Elijah e depois a recolocou, mas isso foi o suficiente para Elijah recobrar a consciência aos poucos e se libertar. Quando isso aconteceu, Davina já havia jurado lealdade a Klaus por meio de chantagem do próprio. Elijah meio que acabou se tornando um tipo de amigo com Davina e fez um acordo com ela, em troca de sua liberdade, ele lhe emprestaria os grimórios antigos de sua mãe, Esther. Grimórios são livros de magia usados por bruxas. Davina aceitou, e isso foi a quase quatro semanas.

- Eu também... – disse Elijah com um sorriso.

- Que fofo... – disse uma voz de mulher descendo a escada. – Esta ate me dando vontade de vomitar.

- Rebekah... – disse Elijah assumindo sua postura de irmão e homem honrado, como dizem por aí.

- Elijah... – disse Rebekah no mesmo tom.

Rebekah descia com uma bolsa preta de viagem na mão.

- Você vai mesmo embora? – perguntou ele fingindo não ter ouvido a zoação da irmã.

- Mas é claro. – disse ela se juntando a eles na sala. – Eu só vim pra verificar se você estava bem. E olhe só, você esta! – disse ela com um sorriso cínico. – Se você quer ter que aturar Klaus, problema seu. Eu é que não vou correr o risco de ser empalhado por mais mil anos.

Ela foi ate Hayley e a abraçou.

- Apesar de você ser uma vadia, vou sentir sua falta. – disse Hayley retribuindo o abraço.

- O mesmo... – disse Rebekah. Ela soltou Hayley e foi ate o irmão e o abraçou. – Tente não ser empalhado novamente...

- Pode deixar... – disse Elijah.

A porta da frente foi aberta bruscamente e uma forte rajada de ar entrou na casa. Rebekah e Elijah e separaram rapidamente e olharam para a entrada. Hayley ficou ao lado de Elijah, em busca de proteção.

Pela porta, três figuras entraram. Duas mulheres e um homem bem conhecido pelos irmãos originais e por Hayley. Uma mulher loira do lado direito, e o homem do lado esquerdo da mulher de olhos chocolates. A mulher de olhos chocolates estava no meio, entre os dois, dando uma passo a frente, ela disse com toda a arrogância e personalidade que só ela sabe fazer:

- Gentalha, cheguei...!


End file.
